


I Like Me Better

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's the 4tp nobody knows they wanted until they witness it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: It starts off with a broken heart and a timer.





	1. beep

It starts off with a broken heart and a timer.

 

Wonwoo was walking home from school while staring at his timer tattooed on the underside of his wrist.

“Mama what is this for?”

“It’s for when you meet the other half of your life.”

“You mean I am not yet complete and I would die halfway if I don’t find them?”

“Of course you won’t die my dear. Your timer already started ticking! I just meant that that timer tells you who your soulmate is.”

“Soulmate?”

“Yes Wonwoo. A soulmate, your other half. Legends say that you will spend the rest of your life with them.”, Wonwoo’s mother quips as she ruffles her son’s hair dearly.

“But what do these numbers mean?”

“It means that you have three days until you meet them. You are lucky Wonwoo.”

That was three days ago. Now his timer is down to the last three minutes. Wonwoo raised his eyes as their house came into view. Surprisingly, a moving truck was parked in front of the vacant house beside them. The preschooler was staring intensely at the big truck, thinking how it resembles his classmate’s blue toy truck. He was so invested in the blue truck that he didn’t see somebody walking towards his direction causing both of them to bump and fall to the ground. Wonwoo rubbed his bum while chastising himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay? Here let me help you.”

The little boy offered his hand which Wonwoo took.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

What was that sound? Wonwoo looked around him and the little boy. Is it the truck?  Is it-

Oh. Oh. It’s his timer. The two boys were both staring at their hands.

“Hey, your clock is beeping.”, then the boy’s eyes widened as huge as saucers.

“No. Nonononono. Moooom!”, the other yelled for his mother.

That was when Wonwoo looked at the other. He was a little smaller than him. Maybe a year younger. He has a thin body just like him and his eyes were beautiful. But they were starting to fill with panic. They were still holding each other’s hands. The other seems like on the verge of panic. What is happening? Wonwoo groaned and started to panic too when the smaller boy’s eyes started to fill with tears. Is there something wrong with his timer? Why has it not stopped beeping? It has been a minute! Is the other crying because of his timer? Did he break the smaller boy’s timer?  Wonwoo looked at the other boy’s arm and that’s when he noticed that he doesn’t have a timer. There was a small black mark though.

“What is it?”, says a lady rushing to both of them as she crouches beside the child wiping his tears. Wonwoo did not do anything, he thinks.

“I don’t know what’s happening Ma’am.”, Wonwoo reasoned in panic. His timer is still beeping. He looked at the other child again and pity filled his heart. He wants to wipe those tears away but he doesn’t want to anger or frustrate the other child any further.

“Mom look at this.”, then the other child pointed at his wrist. The mother gasped and looked at the other child.

“Hi there. What’s your name?”

His earlier lesson at school about greetings and politeness flooded his thoughts. “I am Jeon Wonwoo Ma’am. I live at that house beside yours.”, Wonwoo smiled to himself as he turned back to the other child whose eyes were still sore because of crying.

“I’m sorry.”, Wonwoo apologized, his head down in sadness.

“No, Wonwoo it’s okay. My son, Minghao, is just surprised.”, the mother smiles softly at him as she rubs his back too. “But I made him cry Ma’am.”, Wonwoo pouted forcing back the tears that were also about to fall. The mother hugged the two kids in consolation.

“What was that thing beeping?”, the mother asks.

“It’s my timer Ma’am. My mother said that it will tell me my other half.”, Wonwoo explains as he raises his wrist into view. The timer stopped beeping. All 00:00:00:00 registered.

“Timers. Of course, you would be a clan of timers.”, the mother shakes her head as she smiles. She turns to her son in her embrace and then said, “Minghao do you want to help me take Wonwoo home? You scared him too so you have to say sorry.”. Instead of speaking, Minghao simply nodded and turned back into her mother’s arms.

Minghao’s mother held Wonwoo’s hand while still carrying the younger child. They walked towards the yellow house surrounded with a variety of flowers. She knocked on the door and was welcomed by another woman dressed in an apron. The smell of blueberry pie baking permeating the household. Wonwoo immediately ran towards his mother and hugged her legs. The mothers greeted each other. Mrs. Jeon invited Mrs. Xu inside as Wonwoo immediately ran to the kitchen (to hide) where the freshly baked pie is cooling.

“I see, so our sons are soulmates?”, Mrs. Jeon smiled after hearing Mrs. Xu’s narration of what she saw at the sidewalk.

“Yes, but I think we have a problem.”, Minghao was still in his mom’s embrace when his mother took his left arm to show it to the other mother. Minghao’s mother also showed her wrist which has a completely tattooed black heart.

“We are a family of tattooed hearts.”, Wonwoo’s mother looked at Minghao’s wrist only to see the upper curves of the heart tattooed. The bottom half is still missing.

“Does this mean that they still have another soulmate out there?”, Wonwoo’s mother covered her mouth in shock. Wonwoo was eavesdropping through the division of their living room and kitchen. Other soulmates? So, his timer will beep again?

“Most probably yes. It is not impossible since that’s what happened to my sister too. Apparently, she has two soulmates and she only got her complete heart when she met both of them.”, the other mother explains as she softly rocked the child in her embrace who was now falling asleep.

The mothers continued to talk as Wonwoo hid in the kitchen with his now cold slice of blueberry pie.

“Mama am I in trouble?”, Wonwoo asked his mom when their neighbors finally left with a promise of treating them to a dinner next time. His mother sat on level with him as she stared at his eyes. “No, my dear, I told you that your timer will tell you about your other half, right?”, Wonwoo nods. His head still down as he fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt. “Well, it’s not just another half. You have more pieces of you out there that you”, Mrs. Jeon points at Wonwoo’s chest. “and Minghao still have to look for.”

“But Mama I made Minghao cry.”

“It’s okay my dear. The boy was just surprised. You can meet and play with him next time.”, his mother smiles at him as she pinches his cheeks which then draws a tiny smile from the child.

 

 

 

A few days after, the boys met each other in preschool. What his Mama told him after their dinner with their neighbors was that Minghao’s family moved to their block because of Minghao’s father’s job. He was not able to talk to the younger because he was still afraid that he might scare him. That’s what his classmates say too. His eyes were scary. Maybe it’s not the timer, maybe it’s him. During play time, Wonwoo did his best to try to talk to the other child since that was what his Mama told him to. He has to talk to his soulmate. He wants to be friends with Minghao too. The other was in the sandbox all by himself. Obviously since Minghao was a new kid, he still has no close friends. Wonwoo walked beside the other then plopped next to him.

“Hi, what are you doing?”

“I’m building a castle.”

“Do you like castles?”

“No, but I like the sand because it reminds me of the beach.”, Minghao smiles softly at the memory. Wonwoo fiddles with the ends of his sleeves. “Are- are you still mad at me?”, his head down-turned. “Why would I be mad at you?”, Minghao turns. “Because I made you cry?”. Minghao sighed and replied, “I did not cry because of you.”

“Then is it my timer?”

“Your what?”, Minghao inquires, his eyes curved in confusion.

“This!”, Wonwoo showed his left arm which has his tattooed timer on it.

“Oh, you mean your beeper.”

“It’s not a beeper, it’s a timer!”, Minghao giggled at the retort. He showed the other his left arm too.

“Do you see that?”

“Mm-hmm.”, Wonwoo nods.

“It’s a heart.”

“But it’s not a heart!”

“I know it’s not a heart and it’s ugly!”, Minghao retracted his arm and hid his tattooed heart.

“No, I’m sorry- “, Wonwoo panics so he fumbles around his bag. What if Minghao cries again?

“My mom has a heart too and it’s beautiful. But look at mine, it’s not a heart.”, Minghao started to pout hiccupping.

“Wait. My Mama said that we have other pieces. I know! I heard them talking!”

“What do you mean other pieces?”, Wonwoo fishes out his black pen and reaches out for Minghao’s wrist which the other half-heartedly gives.

“There are other people out there who will complete us. We still have other pieces of us out there. That’s what Mama said.”, Wonwoo explains just like how his Mama told him to. He draws the rest of the heart for Minghao.

“So, this,” Minghao points at his tattooed heart. “is not yet complete?”, he marvels at Wonwoo’s drawing in an effort to complete his heart.

“Yes! We have to look for our other piece out there together! Your heart will be incomplete and my timer will still beep until we find our missing piece!”, Wonwoo clasps their hands together.

“Whoa! That rhymes just like what teacher taught us!”, Minghao clapped and smiled bigger at Wonwoo’s words. Wonwoo sighed in relief when he finally saw Minghao smile. It was as bright as the sun behind the other.

“I liked that lesson a lot because I like reading books!”, Wonwoo started pulling up his picture book inside his bag.

“Wow! That book looks nice! My father has books too but it has no pictures.”, Minghao shares as Wonwoo puts the book across their legs. It was a storybook about Jack and the Beanstalk. “Mama bought me these because she told me that it is easier to read. I have lots of these in our house!”, Wonwoo turns to his newly found friend. “Do you want to go to our house? You can borrow some of my books.”

“Okay!”, Minghao answered with a toothy smile. Their teacher is now calling them inside for their next class. The two dusted their pants off as they stood up.

“Wait, I have to introduce myself again. Hi, I’m Xu Minghao and I like the beach and I’m sorry I cried when we first met.”, the smaller offers his hand to the older which Wonwoo took with a smile.

“Hi! I’m Jeon Wonwoo and I like reading.”, then the children shook hands just like how Wonwoo saw whenever his Papa met people. Wonwoo was about to turn towards their room when Minghao pulled him back.

“Wait! We have to pinky promise!”

“For what?”

Minghao raised his pinky in front of Wonwoo and said, “We promise that we will look for our other pieces out there together.”

“Oh okay. I promise that I will look for my other piece with Minghao out there together forever.”, the two boys giggled as they entwined their pinkies together and started walking towards their room.

 

 

 

_Then the owner of the names started to appear, one after the other._

 

 

 

Minghao wakes up because of a loud yell. His parents went back to their province for a relative’s wedding but since he still has classes he needs to stay behind. The only ones in their house were Wonwoo and him. He stumbles up with a start and runs downstairs ready to fight whoever is threatening his soulmate. With heavy steps and few tumbles, he turns on the lights in the kitchen. He finds Wonwoo alone in the kitchen.

“Is there a thief? Where the fuck is he?!”, Minghao picks up a defensive stance to whoever was burgling their house. He read last night that there was a neighborhood thief going around for the past few weeks. “There’s no one Minghao. Minghao listen- “, They both jumped in shock, a loud crash towards the staircase interrupts Wonwoo. Minghao shielding Wonwoo from any danger coming. He knew he should have pulled Wonwoo along when he got those Wushu classes. But what did the older do?! Whenever Minghao pulls Wonwoo along for his Wushu classes, the other would just watch saying that it was bad for his bones. They both know that they were both as thin as each other so he knows that it was just a stupid excuse. “Who are you! Show yourself!”, Minghao backs Wonwoo to the refrigerator, protecting him from any threat. He picks up his nunchucks which was conveniently hanging on their kitchen wall. “Minghao I said listen to me look at-“, a pair of foot running up the stairs was suddenly heard. “What the fuck!”, Minghao grabs Wonwoo’s wrist and drags the other with him to find the robber. He opens the living room’s lights only to see no one on the stairs. They must have been hiding upstairs. Minghao turns to his soulmate, his eyes filled with braveness and sincerity.

“Okay Wonwoo, you know that I love you right?”, the other could only nod, confusion swimming in his eyes.

“I promised that we will find for our other pieces but if this goes to shit would you please look for our other piece?”

“Minghao will you just fucking listen t-“

“Do you promise?”, Minghao raises his pinky, punctuating each word he said. Wonwoo entwines their pinkies and rushes to say what he has been meaning to say but a door banging interrupted him yet again.

“Okay let’s go.”, Minghao finishes with a kiss to the older ‘s forehead. Wonwoo blushed but followed anyway with a dumb smile on his face, forgetting what he was about to say. The two of them grew up together, and now that he was a senior, while the other was a junior, they finally made their relationship official. Of course, they did not start being in a relationship just because they were soulmates. When Wonwoo entered high school while Minghao was still a middle-schooler, they agreed to see where their soulmate pact will take them. If they will stay as friends or go more than that.

Fortunately, after years of pining on each other’s parts, they made their relationship official during their prom. Wonwoo picked up the other, his hair all slicked up, his glasses kept by his Mama insisting that he should try wearing contact lenses for this event. He knocked at his neighbor’s door, holding a bouquet of roses on his other hand, his smile all ready just like what his Mama told him to. Minghao’s mother opened the door with a smile and led him to the living room. “Please wait for Minghao, he’ll be down in a second.”, Mrs. Xu winks. Wonwoo fiddles with his tuxedo’s sleeves as he looks around the house where he basically grew up in too. He hears a pair of foot padding then he turns to the staircase only to see his soulmate.

“You’re blonde.”, he dumbfoundedly comments when he sees Minghao.

“Thanks you look good too.”, Minghao walks towards his partner when he sees the bouquet the other was holding. “Is that for me?”, he tips his head towards the bouquet.

“Ah yes. Yes, here. You look really good tonight.”, Wonwoo smiles as he gives Minghao the flowers. He knows that even if Minghao always tell him that these things are too cheesy, he still likes it because of the hopeless romantic inside him. Minghao gives the flowers to his mom then proceeds to clasp his tattooed hand with Wonwoo’s. That was also the same night they danced and confessed to each other under the starlight. Just because Minghao is a hopeless romantic.

Back to their current predicament. The soulmates were now padding up to where the intruder went. There were three rooms upstairs: Minghao’s room, the master’s bedroom, and the storage room. At the end of the hallway was a window. When they arrived upstairs, Minghao started kicking the rooms’ doors down. “Ya! Show yourself! I’m not afraid of you!”, Minghao threatens. After checking the master’s bedroom, they checked the window at the end of the hallway which was obviously not opened. So the last option was the storage room. You see, the storage room was just a small room where the Xus leave their old stuff. Its door was set to have the lock outside. Meaning, you would get locked inside. Which might be exactly the dilemma of their intruder. Wonwoo snaps and looks at his wrist. He forgot what he was supposed to tell Minghao.

“Mingha-“

“Shh…”, the other inhales as he slowly turns the knob. Yells. The door slams open. The light was turned on. Yells. Somebody jumps on them which causes them to fall to the ground. Yells.

Minghao got sandwiched between the man and Wonwoo so he cannot pull his nunchucks to beat the living shit out of the robber.

“IcanexplainIcanexplain!!!!!”

“Get off me! Who the fuck are you!”, Minghao struggles to get out of the other’s hold. Why the fuck is this man pinning them to the ground? Does he have a weapon too? Oh my god. Minghao rolls over to protect Wonwoo from the intruder, trapping the older between his arms.

“Wonwoo, you’ll be okay. Don’t worry.” Minghao smiles sadly, closing his eyes. Ready to protect his soulmate if ever they get stabbed or shot. He braces himself for whatever was about to happen.

_Beep._

Beep.

Beep.

Everything was silent. Minghao waits for it.

_Beep._

Beep.

Beep.

Still silent. Only the beeping was heard. Isn’t this what happens in K-Dramas whenever the lead is about to die? Minghao knows because he has watched lots of those.

He slowly opens his one eyes only to peek at Wonwoo who was slowly starting to smile. What the fuck is happening? And why is this heavy man still pinning them?! Minghao turns back and feels the man go lax so he slams the man on his back. It wasn’t easy, the man was larger than him but he was able to pin the other. Unfortunately, the man was still holding onto Wonwoo’s wrist.

“Get off my soulmate you bastard!”, Minghao grabs the other man’s hand and tears it away from Wonwoo’s wrist.

“Minghao would you please stop and listen to me?!”, Wonwoo’s deep voice rings through Minghao’s system. He raises his look and meet Wonwoo’s eyes.

“Minghao can’t you hear that?!”

“Hear wha-“

Beep.

Oh. He has heard that sound twelve years ago. The bump. The fall. The beep.

 

_Yes! We have to look for our other piece out there together! Your heart will be complete and my timer will still beep as long as we’re incomplete!_

 

Minghao looks at the intruder. He was a handsome, tanned man with black hair. Looking back at the storage room, a small, brown poodle was barking at them while a black cat was lounging comfortably beside it.

The intruder lets go of Wonwoo’s hand. The timer stops beeping. The man immediately bows down, his head hidden.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude! Minghao was just-“

“How did you know my name?”, Minghao replies in shock. He stands up and backs Wonwoo to the wall just in case the robber tries to pull anything stupid.

“Your what?”, the intruder raises his head, his eyes clouded with puzzlement.

“My name. Minghao.”

“My cat’s name is Minghao.”

“Why would you name your cat Minghao?! That’s stupid!”, Minghao yells. He’s this close to kicking this man’s ass.

“It’s because of this!”, then all of a sudden the tanned man takes off his white shirt. Minghao yells and closes his eyes. Why the fuck is this man stripping in front of him?! Wonwoo’s jaw falls in a silent yell. Alarm bells also ringing in his mind. Damn this man is toned but-

“Minghao look!”

“I don’t wanna! What the fuck Wonwoo don’t look! I thought I was your soulmate?!”, Minghao with his eyes still closed reaching for Wonwoo’s eyes to cover it with his hands.

“Minghao calm the fuck down just look at him!”

Minghao slowly opens his eyes. His jaw imitates that of Wonwoo’s when he saw the man’s body. His eyes trace the other’s toned abdomen upward toward his wide chest and- names? Their names? In Hangul and Chinese characters.

“Hey what did those characters say? I can only understand Wonwoo and Mingyu. I know your name is there because you always write it but there’s another name, right? There’s four of us?”, Wonwoo whispers.

Minghao hurriedly looks at his wrist only to see that his heart was three-fourths complete. The lower left corner was already drawn. Three-fourths. There is another one. His brows scrunch as he turns back to the intruder who was still kneeling naked in front of them, pouting. The others’ eyes resemble that of the puppy behind them who was still barking excitedly.

“Get out.”

“But Minghao, that’s our soulmate.”, Wonwoo bargains.

“No, he is still an intruder in OUR house at god-knows-what time in the morning. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”, Minghao insists.

The stranger puts on his shirt again and carries the puppy and the cat on his arms. The couple takes the intruder to the door.

“Just so you know I’m not a thief or anything.”

“I know, I know. Just- please. Let’s talk about this tomorrow morning.”, Minghao quips as he massages the bridge between his eyes. It’s too late- no wait. Too early? Fuck he wants to go to sleep.

“Okay! I’ll see you in the morning!”, the stranger says. Too cheery for a stressful night.

 

 

The next morning, Minghao woke up without Wonwoo beside him. The other was probably downstairs scrounging around for cereal waiting for that early morning anime he likes. His head still hurts because of the night before. He was not able to get enough sleep. When he got down, he can hear someone cooking. Impossible. He knows Wonwoo won’t do that in their house. He sees Wonwoo already lounging around their sofa, watching the anime channel.

“Good morning dear.”, Wonwoo greets through the cereals.

“Morning, who is cooking? Are mom and dad home? I thought they will come back next we- “, Minghao was cut off as he walks to their kitchen.

Lo and behold. The handsome intruder from the night before is flipping pancakes in their kitchen.

“Hi good morning! I’m sorry I ransacked your kitchen while you’re asleep. Wonwoo let me in.”, the taller greets him with a toothy smile. The kitchen smells of freshly made bacon, pancakes, and freshly brewed coffee. Minghao sits on the dining table which was already set. He looks at Mingyu busying himself in the kitchen. He sighs at the domesticity of their setting. Wonwoo enters the kitchen and dumps the cereal bowl in the sink then proceeds to sit beside Minghao, watching Mingyu.

“I like him already.”, Wonwoo whispers.

“That’s only because he can cook. I can cook too you know!”, Minghao retorts as he rolls his eyes.

“Are you jealous?”, Wonwoo slides his face close to Minghao’s. His eyes boring holes on his face.

“Stop that.”, Minghao pulls aways but Wonwoo held him close and nuzzles his nose on Minghao’s cheek.

“Breakfast is ready!”, Mingyu cuts the couple off as he serves the plate full of pancakes. Mingyu unties Minghao’s mom’s apron and hangs it on the chair across them.

“Hey Mingyu, Minghao is jealous of you.”, Wonwoo tattles.

“Oh c’mon Won.”, Minghao pushes Wonwoo’s face back. The older picks up his utensils to serve himself with a plate of pancake.

“This is delicious! You should try some Minghao, here.”, Wonwoo cuts a piece for Minghao and feeds him the pancake. Okay that taste was passable. Okay. Okay. No, that one was heavenly. Minghao would go as far as saying it was better than his mother’s.

Mingyu smiles at the obvious reaction Minghao’s eyes was showing.

“About last night.”

The couple turns to Mingyu.

“Remember my black cat? Minghao?”, Mingyu cautiously looks back at Minghao as he scratches the back of his ear.

“Uhm… he actually ran away last night. So I looked for him all over the neighborhood.”

“Wait you’re from around here?! How come we never met you?”, Wonwoo asks.

“No, I’m here to visit my grandparents. It’s been so long since I visited so I came with my pets.”, Mingyu rubs his nape.

“Anyway, why are you inside our house?”, Minghao inquires with sharp eyes.

“Well, my puppy found my cat. He was sitting in front of your house. Then he jumped inside. So of course, I had to follow him. Coincidentally, your house door was open too.”, Minghao slaps his forehead. He knew he should have locked the door first before going on with their game date night.

“I found him on your stairs and I was about to go out promise I did not take anything.”, Mingyu holds out his right hand.

“Then why did you scream? I woke up because of you, you know?”, Minghao turns to Wonwoo.

“I was opening the refrigerator when I noticed movement in my wrist. Apparently, my timer started counting down again. Ten minutes before we meet him.”, he points a finger to Mingyu.

“So I screamed.”, Wonwoo ends with a smile.

Minghao is going to have a heart attack because of his soulmates.

 

 

 

 

_You know I can hear you right?_

 

Mingyu is a junior student who lives in a city near Wonwoo and Minghao’s area. After meeting his soulmates, he started spending more time with his grandparents too. When he told them that he already met his soulmates, his grandmother hugged him in joy. The elders even asked him to invite the two boys over for dinner.

Wonwoo was easier to bond with. Maybe because of their similar interest in Overwatch. Minghao was a player too but he was not that serious about it compared to Wonwoo. A week after the encounter with his soulmates, he visited Minghao’s house but nobody was home. He heard somebody calling from the house next door.

“Hey soulmate!”, It was Wonwoo. Mingyu went to the fence in front of Wonwoo’s window.

“What are you doing there?”

“I’m robbing this house.”

“What the fuck! And here I thought I was the thief.”

“Stupid. Of course, I live here! Come up!”, Wonwoo beckoned.

Mingyu jogged to the house next door and knocked on the door. A woman who looks like in her late forties opened the door.

“Oh wow! Hello there!”, the woman with eyes as sharp as Wonwoo’s looked up to him. Mingyu was taken aback. Now that he is facing the mother of one of his soulmates, he suddenly doesn’t know what to say. Wonwoo suddenly appeared behind his mother, about to pull Mingyu when he realized the scene, his eyes stilled. When he met Minghao and his mother, explaining that they were soulmates was not a problem. But now…

“Mama… uh- this is- “

“Mingyu, Kim Mingyu ma’am.”, Mingyu offered his hand for a shake. Where were his manners? He was just staying in his grandparents’ house who always reminded him how important respect is.

“Hi Mingyu! It’s nice to have a new face around! Well, it’s not like I don’t like Minghao. That boy is a dear one of course, my child’s soulmate.”, she chuckled.

“Actually, I’m also their soulmate.”, Mingyu scratched his neck with a shy smile. Wonwoo’s mother turned to his son and slapped his arm.

“Jeon Wonwoo! You did not even bother telling me that you already met your other soulmate?!”, his mother kept on slapping his arm.

“Mama! We forgot okay! Besides we thought he was robbing- “

“You are a thief?!”, his mother quickly turned to Mingyu, a finger pointing at him.

“No Ma’am I swear I’m not! Wonwoo!”, Mingyu called.

 

 

A soft laugh resounded behind Mingyu.

“Hi Mama, I’m back!”, Minghao greeted and walked past Mingyu to kiss Wonwoo’s forehead and his mom’s cheeks.

“Xu Minghao and Jeon Wonwoo, both of you have lots to explain.”, Wonwoo’s mom loomed with her hands on her hips.

An apple pie baking session later (with Mingyu’s help), Wonwoo’s mom is now appeased.

“I can’t believe that you can cook Mingyu! Children these days refuse to learn how to cook.”, Wonwoo’s mom complimented as she side-eyed Wonwoo and Minghao.

“But Mama, I know how to cook! You even taught me that one chicken stew, remember?”, Minghao defended himself.

“That was once, Minghao.”, she tutted then proceeded to sit in front of Mingyu.

“So you’re from the clan of tattooed names then Mingyu?”, Wonwoo’s mom asked as she rests her chin on her folded hands.

“Yes, Ma’am. Sometimes our tattoos would cover our whole body. My father has my mother’s name on his whole arm, that’s why sometimes we get mistaken for a gangster clan.”, Mingyu jokes.

“Good thing you only have it on your chest, do you mind showing me?”

“Mama!”, Wonwoo and Minghao chastises as they blush together at the woman’s antics.

Mingyu watched the scene before him. He has never felt like an outsider to a closely-knitted family. He suddenly felt awkward.

“I guess I have to go now ma’am.”, Wonwoo and Minghao turned their heads to him then they looked at each other, curious at the other’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Wait, so early? Why not eat dinner with us?”, Wonwoo’s mom offered.

“Ah, my grandparents are waiting for me.”, Mingyu smiled softly.

“Is that so? Then please take some of the pie!”, Wonwoo’s mom scrambled for a container.

When all was set, said, and done, the three took Mingyu to the door.

“You know you can also call me now Mama, right my dear?”, Wonwoo’s mom softly said. Mingyu was taken aback but he immediately showed her his smile.

“Okay, M-mama.”, then Wonwoo’s mom left to start their dinner.

“Hey Mingyu, I just realized that I haven’t asked for your number.”, Minghao said as he pulled his phone out.

“Yeah, me too.”, Wonwoo added.

“Here type in your number then I’ll give you Wonwoo’s number too.”

“Are you supposed to do this?”, Mingyu asked causing the couple to turn to him.

“What do you mean?”, Wonwoo inquired.

“Well, the two of you have long been soulmates and- I honestly feel like an outsider.”, Mingyu sadly replied his shoulders hunching down.

“Mingyu.”

“Mingyu.”

“Mingyu look at us.”, Minghao commanded as sad eyes met his.

“When we were kids, Wonwoo and I promised to look for our other pieces together. Now that you are here, we are ready to welcome you. We waited for you Mingyu. We looked for you.”, Minghao said as he brushed Mingyu’s hair, Wonwoo caressing the taller’s jaw.

“I am still adjusting to the idea that we have another soulmate, to be honest. But we are not rushing, are we?”, Wonwoo shared.

“Yeah. Yeah, we have a long way to go.”, Mingyu leaned towards Wonwoo’s hand on his face.

 

 

They started just like how Wonwoo and Minghao did. No pressure. They messaged each other a lot. Mingyu sent a lot of photos of him. Minghao sent a lot of photos of the sceneries he saw. Wonwoo sent a lot of rants about his Home Economics teacher. They tested how far their relationship would go, if it would go somewhere they wanted.

Dates were a rarity with Mingyu since he can only visit his grandparents every weekend. They started off by switching with each other. Wonwoo and Mingyu would always bond together with games. Minghao was different though. He thought they were far too different. Him, with his puppy-like attitude, and Minghao with his kind of aloof personality. He thought they were different, but those were only thoughts. Apparently, Minghao likes shopping and thrifting a lot which was also Mingyu’s favorite thing next to cooking. Most of the time, their dates would usually consist of them going around small stores looking for fashionable outfits. He’d give it to Minghao though. The other has great taste in fashion. Another thing that they shared was that they liked taking photos. Of each other. Of Wonwoo.

“Hey Mingyu, you know what?”

“What?”, Mingyu asked as he swayed their entwined hands.

“I want to build a fashion brand. Don’t you think that would be nice? So we don’t have to thrift anymore?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea! Then our brand’s name will be MM.”, Mingyu answers with a chortle as his thumbs softly caresses Minghao’s hand. They’re already walking home from one of their thrift trips.

“Whoa! That’s a nice name! Now I’m excited. I suddenly want to graduate so I can start early!”, Minghao jumps raptly at the idea.

 

Since Wonwoo is a senior student, the older is already planning for college. Expecting no less from the genius Wonwoo, of course he was aiming for an Ivy League university in Mingyu’s city. The younger two were still juniors though, but they were already planning to follow Wonwoo so they can all be together. Who knows? They might meet their other piece there.

 

 

 

 

Mingyu was pissed off. No, IS still pissed off. He is pissed off at his two boyfriends. He had a midterm to study the night before but what were his boyfriends doing?! Sucking each other’s dicks and they didn’t even bother to tone it down! It took a lot of will-power and effort to study all night just to keep himself from jumping the others. No, he must study. Acing this exam means that he would get exempted, and being exempted means that he would get to spend more time with his boyfriends. But of course, his boyfriends chose to 69 on this crucial night.

Maybe he was just being edgy because Wonwoo also told them that his timer went off again to 24 hours. Why does his timer go off only a few hours until they meet? They do not even have room for preparation! What if they just barge in as an actual thief this time? Mingyu slammed the door to their unit.

“What the fuck!”, Minghao jumped in surprise. It was his vacant hour so he was at home. Wonwoo on the other hand, was in his part time job.

“Mingyu what’s wrong? Did your exam go well?”, Minghao inquired but Mingyu did not respond. Oh no, not again. When Mingyu does not answer Minghao, then he’s definitely giving the other a silent treatment. Mingyu was the puppy of the soulmates. Wonwoo and Minghao are ready to give him all the affection that he needs. Mingyu also loves the two, but not now. No, he still loves them but he’s still mad and frustrated for not being able to join the night before. “You know your grades do not define you right? It’s okay if-“, and the door slams again. Minghao knows that Mingyu has no more classes in the afternoon. The taller would usually lounge around their unit with one of his soulmates, watching a movie or tv series or whatever they would like to do. Mingyu left their unit without saying anything to Minghao. He left Minghao. The younger’s heart clenched as he rushed to call Wonwoo.

“Hello, dear?”

“Wonwoo, Mingyu hates me.”, Wonwoo can see Minghao’s pout through the phone.

“What? What happened?”, Wonwoo worries, ready to run back to their unit if he has to.

“He just entered the unit then he left without saying anything to me. Wonwoo I greeted him but he did not even bother looking at me.”

“It’s okay dear, we’ll figure something out once my shift ends.”, the two talked a bit more then ended the call.

The soulmates were not immune to fights. Of course, drama will spring here and there but they know better than to keep themselves away from each other. They always talk it out no matter how bad it is. Besides, they are roommates so there’s no way they could avoid each other.

Except they were wrong.

Wonwoo and Minghao have been waiting all night for Mingyu but the taller one has not yet come home since his encounter with Minghao. The soulmates left in the unit was starting to get worried since it’s already 11:17 in the evening. They tried calling Mingyu but he wasn’t answering his phone. Minghao bites his nails in anxiety. They don’t want to bother Mingyu a lot since experience has told them that it’s either his phone was on silent or he was just in class.

Except that classes were already over.

“We’re going out, we have to look for him.”, Wonwoo initiates as he pulls their jacket on the rack.

“Okay, I’ll ask Vernon and the others if they have seen Mingyu.”, Minghao adds, picking up his wallet and snapback.

 

 

 

I left him in the hidden café. Says the message Minghao got from Seokmin.

There was a hidden café in Mingyu’s college which was open for 24 hours. It was at the university center so the soulmates were sure that Mingyu is safe. When they entered, the smell of caffeine permeated their senses. They immediately saw the taller’s slumped figure in the booth at the far back. They sat opposite the other who still refused to look at them.

“Mingyu what’s wrong?”, Wonwoo starts straightforwardly.

A waiter approaches their table.

“Good evening gentlemen, may I take your order?”, the waiter smiles but the soulmates were still surrounded with a gloomy cloud.

“Mingyu please tell us what’s wrong.’, Minghao pleads. However, Mingyu still refuses to speak.

“He’s mad at you because you had 69 last night.”

The three all stood in shock, Minghao pushed Wonwoo over in surprise, causing him to crash on the long-haired waiter who caught him gracefully.

_Beep._

“Dude what the fuck.”

_Beep._

“What?!”

_Beep._

“Huh?!”

_Beep._

The three soulmates said all at once as they stood in surprise because of their waiter who was now smiling sheepishly at them.

“How did you know that?”, Mingyu finally talks.

“I can hear you, you know?”

“But you weren’t the waiter when I was here with Seokmin!”, Mingyu screams in horror.

The waiter taps his temple.

The three waited for an answer.

“I got my nose from my dad.”, the waiter randomly says as he stares at Wonwoo in his arms.

“What the fuck!”, Wonwoo pushes the waiter away, moving closer to Minghao. The beeping stops.

“I did not say that I like his nose right? I did not say anything.”, Wonwoo holds his hands up. Minghao was also sure that he can only hear Wonwoo’s timer beeping.

“Do you mind explaining properly?”, Mingyu orders as he instinctively covers for his soulmates protectively.

“I can hear all of you in my mind.”

“Junhui?”, Minghao asks as it gets weirder by the minute. The other two turns their attention to Minghao.

“The one and only.”, the handsome waiter replies.

“Wait- you know each other but you don’t know that you were soulmates?”, Wonwoo asks.

“No, remember Mingyu’s tattoo? The last character says Junhui.”, Minghao explains.

“But there could be another Junhui in the world!”, Mingyu accuses as he turns back to the waiter.

“Well, there’s only one way of finding out then.”, Junhui the waiter looks at Minghao.

“Shit shit, Minghao let me see.”, Wonwoo grabs Minghao’s wrist only to see that his heart was still incomplete.

“What the fuck stop joking like that!”, Mingyu practically shouts.

“No! Really it’s me! Jun! See?”, the waiter clasps Minghao’s hand tightly and then all of a sudden, a complete heart shows on Minghao’s arm. Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s eyes widened in surprise. He was right. Minghao’s heart is finally complete. They are complete. They stared at each other, mirth and relief in their eyes. Then they started laughing.

 

_We promise that we will look for our other pieces out there together._

 

“Jun! Get back to work!”

“Oops, I still have café to run. Any orders, soulmates?”, Jun smiles, his cheeks tinged pink in happiness.

The other three sits down once again as they finally let the events sink into them. They are finally complete.

“I’ll have whatever Minghao is having.”, Wonwoo says.

“Then I guess I’ll have whatever you recommend, soulmate.”, Minghao winks, punctuating the last word.

"Soulmate recommendations coming right up!”, Jun busies himself back in the kitchen as the other three talked with a light atmosphere now around them.

“So, about the 69.”

“Can we not talk about this anymore?”, Mingyu pleads because it’s just ruining the nice atmosphere they’re having.

“No, you know we have to talk things out. We don’t want to leave things hanging only to haunt us once it’s too late.”, Wonwoo recites looking intensely at Mingyu.

“Ugh. I don’t know. I haven’t slept properly and I have been on the edge since Wonwoo’s timer went off.”, Mingyu explains with a pout as he scratches his ears.

“Mingyu, you know that you can always tell us what’s bothering you right?”, Minghao reaches out to brush Mingyu’s hair.

“It’s just that, when things happened to us”, Mingyu gestured to the three of them. “It all happened so fast. There was no time to think. This was the longest time we were given and to think it was just 24 hours!”, Mingyu buries his head on his arms.

“It’s okay Mingyu, I don’t know what happened too.”, Jun was suddenly beside him, serving their food. He gave Wonwoo and Minghao a green tea latte, while Mingyu got an Americano.

“How did you know this was our favorite?”, Wonwoo smiles as he stirs his latte.

“I can hear your thoughts remember? Been listening and taking notes since I was 10.”, Junhui boasts as he sits beside Mingyu.

“Honestly, that sounds so weird.”, Minghao confesses.

“Well, what can I say? I grew up in a clan of soulmates who can hear each other. It’s just weird that I now found mine and there’s three of you.”, Jun explains as he touches his hair.

Apparently, Junhui’s manager let him off for the night when he heard the soulmates’ commotion. The four talked and acquainted themselves about their new addition. Jun is a third-year student like Wonwoo who is taking up Applied Mathematics.

“That’s cool! Do you think you can pass on answers to my mind whenever I’m taking exams?”, Minghao giddily says.

“I know talking telepathically is possible as long as you have a soulmate from the mind readers but we have to build our relationship first.”, Junhui says.

“Anyway, is it okay if we ask for more of your time from now on?”, Wonwoo asks.

“Yeah, you know, we have been looking for you. Wonwoo, Minghao, and I.”, Mingyu adds as he stares at Junhui who is now lowering his head because the focus of the whole table is now on him.

“Don’t you find me different? I mean, you three have known each other for years and-“

“I know how it feels Jun.”, Mingyu chuckles as he pats his new soulmate’s shoulder.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?”, Minghao retorts.

“I mean, I only met the two of you a few years ago. Remember when I felt like an outsider too?”. Wonwoo nods in realization.

“I guess. But we are not pressuring you into anything okay, Jun? We’ll take everything slow and once you are ready, then that’s where we start.”, Wonwoo pulls Jun’s hand and presses on it, feeling the warmth. Jun suddenly felt glad that they were his soulmates. They were warm and welcoming. From then on, he knew that he found his new family.

“Okay, okay.”


	2. i can hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui was there from the start.

Junhui was 6 when he started hearing voices of two boys.

 

“Who are you?”, but there was no one around him. He was watching tv all alone, his mom was in their room folding the laundry. He cannot understand what the other was saying but he definitely feels that the boys were about to cry.

“Ma! Ma!”, Junhui rushes to his mom, tears in his eyes as the boys kept on talking in panicked tones. He can understand what the second boy was thinking. It’s about a broken heart.

“What is it Junnie?”, his mom immediately hugs him as tears started to fall from his eyes. “Ma I heard voices. They said their heart was broken. Was it my fault? Ma I was just watching the tv. I promise I did not go out.”, little Jun rambles on as his mother rubs his back.

“I can’t believe you’ll hear them this early.”, Jun looks up to his mother.

“Ma?”

“Those are your soulmates Jun. They are like your partners forever.”

“Partners? So there are lots of them? Lots of voices?”

“I’m sorry Jun but, yes. That’s what usually happens in our clan. Remember? I have Papa and Dad?”, Jun nods in understanding.

“Hey! Stop crying!”, he yells at the other two, hoping that his voice will reach them. His mother laughs at the cute act.

“Junnie, they can’t hear you right now but you can hear them. You can’t send them telepathics until you bond with them.”, his mother chuckles as she squeezes his son’s cheeks.

“What am I going to do? I can feel that they’re scared. I feel scared too, Ma.”

“Here, let me help you.”, his mother brushes the remaining tears falling then holds both of his little hands.

“Close your eyes. Breathe in then hold it for eight seconds. Do it with me.”, he does as he’s told.

“Now, exhale.”, they both blow out. Junhui suddenly felt his heart go light. The kids were not crying anymore but he knows that he still feels sad.

 

 

 

 

Junhui opens his eyes.

He has to do his breathing technique again. Wonwoo and Minghao, his soulmates, have been fighting again. He still struggles whenever the two fights because he knows that he cannot do anything but listen. It has been four years since his soulmates met and since he first heard them. He has long learned how to keep their voices at bay. Sometimes he even adds his thoughts to whatever they were doing. Sometimes he wishes he can hit Wonwoo’s head for serving Minghao naengmyeon. He knows how the other gets with cold food. Sometimes he wishes he can tell Minghao that he should have picked the other book in the bookstore because sometimes he eavesdrops whenever Wonwoo reads books. He knows that the other book Minghao was holding was the second book to the series he and Wonwoo had been reading. Technically, it was just Wonwoo, but he still hears the words anyway.

 

Junhui just got home from his Korean language classes. It has been two years since he took these after school classes just so he can understand Wonwoo. Minghao thinks a lot in Chinese so he can decipher what he says. He knows that Wonwoo has sharp eyes and jet-black hair. Minghao likes Wonwoo’s nose a lot. Let’s wait until he sees his nose, Junhui thinks. He enters his room and takes out his diary slash bullet journal of his soulmates. After getting a grasp of basic Korean, he started understanding some of what Wonwoo has been saying. Today is Minghao’s birthday and Wonwoo gave him a set of goggles. Since Minghao’s mother is a swimming instructor, Minghao also picked up the love for swimming. The two families went on an outing to the beach today to celebrate the younger’s birthday. His soulmates went looking for shells. Unfortunately, their parents had a hard time feeding them. He kept on hearing Wonwoo saying “I don’t like seafood. Yuck.”, while Minghao keeps on cringing whenever Wonwoo bites his popsicle. Junhui laughs as he remembers his soulmates. He wonders when he would ever meet them.

 

 

 

 

“Ma! Ma! Minghao is coming to China!”, he giddily jumps as he calls his mother who is in the kitchen.

“What? Really? Is he bringing Wonwoo along?”, his Ma asks.

“No, but he says he hopes he can bring him along.”

“Do you want to meet them?”, his Papa quips from the adjacent room.

“Really? Can I meet Minghao?”, the fifteen-year-old turns to his second father.

“I’ll take you there if you want?”, Jun jumps in excitement. He can’t wait to meet one of his soulmates.

 

Minghao’s hometown is Anshan which was quite a distance away from Shenzhen. The same week Minghao left to visit his relatives was also when Jun and his Papa flew to Anshan. He doesn’t know if his Papa did it intentionally but the soulmates arrived at the local airport at the same time. When they landed, Junhui can hear Minghao’s sleepy thought about how he wants to go home to Wonwoo. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was busy with one of his book series. Junhui can’t stop walking around as they waited for their bags from the baggage belt. Minghao was already thinking of making the best out of this trip since he’s away from Wonwoo anyway. He’s thinking of trying out all the traditional foods he could try. As his Papa was talking to the Customs agent, he heard a commotion. There was a woman talking loudly to the attendant over the counter about how delayed their flight was.

_That woman is so loud, tsk. She should have known that delayed flights were normal. Look at her polka-dotted dress, I don’t think that fits her, I guess she should have worn stripes, am I right Kermit?_

Minghao’s voice kept on rambling in Junhui’s mind. Wait, they’re looking at the same woman? Where is he? He looked and turned his head in all directions, looking for context clues in whatever Minghao was thinking. Minghao brought Kermit right? It was originally Wonwoo’s but he took it since the other wasn’t using it anyway.

“Where are you Xu Minghao?”, Junhui whispers. He hears flight details and departure times. Junhui sees the electronic vendo-like machine showing the same airport flight schedules Junhui was hearing. There was a boy wearing a long-sleeve orange shirt standing in front of it, a Kermit doll hanging haphazardly in his backpack. Junhui’s heart stops. He walks nearer the boy then he hears the other reading the details in boredom.

“Minghao! Let’s go!”, a woman calls for his soulmate.

“Wai-“, Jun tries to grab Minghao’s sleeve but the boy was too fast. Instead, he reached Kermit and pulled him out of the bag without Minghao noticing. His soulmate’s family left the airport already.

“Junhui? Are you ready to meet your soulmate?”, his Papa just finished arranging their documents.

 

 

 

 

Jun did not meet Minghao after that, but he still remembers the small frame and pink cheeks he would like to squish. Two years after that incident in Anshan, he started hearing another voice. He has already familiarized himself with Wonwoo and Minghao’s voice enough to know that the new one is definitely not theirs. He woke up in the middle of the night because of the voices in his head yelling. It was like he was watching that afternoon drama his Ma likes to watch with Fengjun. He woke up because Wonwoo yelled and was still out of the loop because of Minghao’s thoughts flooding his brain too. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Wonwoo. Apparently, his timer was down to ten minutes and nobody knows about it until this very moment. His thoughts are all jumbled up now. Jun was thankful that Minghao was there to protect Wonwoo just in case it all goes awry. He was scared for his soulmates. If he were there, he would have tagged with Minghao to put this intruder down. He stood up and turned on the lights to his room and started pacing around. Will his parents allow him to book a ticket to South Korea first thing in the morning? What if they both die? What would Junhui do all alone? He can hear Minghao chanting “I love Wonwoo, I’m doing this for my soulmates.”, as the younger inhale while twisting the storage room’s door knob. Junhui drops to the ground, his head on his arms, yelling.

 

_IcanexplainIcanexplain!!!!!!!!_

 

He hears a new voice. What the fuck? Has he gone on mental telepathy mode?

“Hey Minghao! Wonwoo! Are you okay?”, no. He hasn’t formed a bond with his soulmates so they still can’t hear him. He sees Minghao’s sad smile in Wonwoo’s thoughts. Junhui slams his fist to the ground. His bedroom door opens and that was when he saw his Mama and Fengjun cowering behind her. Apparently, his younger brother woke up too because of his heavy pacing so he ran to wake up their mother.

“Junhui, are you okay? Is everything alright?”, his mother kneels behind him, embracing him. “Mom, Wonwoo’s timer went off again. It’s ten minutes. And then there was an intruder in Minghao’s home. They are alone remember? What if something happens to my soulmates?”

“Jun, Jun, calm down. Breathe.”, his mother knows that his older son is starting to have a panic attack. She presses periodically on her son’s palms as she continuously rubs his back. He didn’t notice that he already started crying.

“Fengjun”, get your brother a glass of water.”, his mother requests.

Then he sees Wonwoo’s smile in Minghao’s thoughts. Why is he smiling? They were in trouble and Junhui cannot do anything!

 _I’m really really sorry! Ahhh, what should I do?_ , the new voice keeps on saying.

“Who are you!”, Junhui yells at the unknown man.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude! Minghao was just-“

“How did you know Minghao? Please don’t touch them.”, Junhui pleads as his brother rushes back and offers him the water.

 _IhatemycatIhateMinghaoIhatethatcat!_ , the unknown voice was chastising himself. Junhui was already out of the loop.

“Why would you name your cat Minghao?! That’s stupid!”, Minghao yells. Junhui could only agree as he sobs.

“Jun calm down, everything is going to be okay. I’m here for you.”, his mother keeps on pressing his hand, helping him to breathe clearly.

Then he sees a naked man in front of Wonwoo.

“Aah! Stop!”, with eyes closed, he tries to punch the air, anything, just to protect his soulmates.

“Minghao calm the fuck down just look at him!”

That was when he saw in his periphery the man who was still kneeling in front of his soulmates, his pleading eyes were eyeing the nunchucks on the ground Minghao’s foot.

 _Please don’t hit me with those. That looks painful._ , the unknown voice begs.

Minghao’s thoughts focuses on the intruder’s chest tattoo.

Minghao.

Wonwoo.

Mingyu.

_Junhui._

Those were their names in their native scripts. Junhui blinks his eyes open only to see his mother’s worried eyes and Fengjun waiting for him by his side.

“Ma, they met our third soulmate.”, his mother drops her head in relief, then proceeds to hug her son.

 

 

 

 

When Junhui entered college, he got an offer to study overseas. Lots of universities scouted him because of his academic record and skills in playing the piano. But of course, he chose the university where Wonwoo is going to study. His parents whole-heartedly supported him with his decision to find his happiness. His mother especially knows how hard it is to be separated from his soulmate, and now that his son knows where to go, he’s free to follow his heart.

He arrived in Seoul a month before his classes to arrange his documents. His whole family tagged along to bond with him until his classes start. He already knew that Wonwoo is going to major in Biology, minor in Philosophy. Wonwoo was just like that, decisive and planned. Junhui on the other hand, took Applied Mathematics. He thought it would be easy to catch Wonwoo in their campus. The university might have a huge landscape but it wouldn’t be that hard to look for people right?

Wrong.

His first year required him to adjust to his environment. This country was a whole lot different than his hometown after all. Good thing, he made friends with a lot of people. His roommate Soonyoung was always ready to help and guide him. During their second year, the roommates decided to audition for the university’s official dance troupe. In the meantime, Mingyu and Minghao finally graduated and they were both accepted in their university. The Goddess of Destiny must be smiling upon them, Junhui thinks. College works has consumed a lot of his time but has never forgotten to take notes of Wonwoo, Minghao, and Mingyu.

Mingyu is an interesting one, Junhui thinks. If he were to pick a soulmate who he thinks will match him the most, it would probably be Mingyu. No offense to Wonwoo and Minghao but Junhui likes how Mingyu overly dotes on the other two. He does the things that Junhui have been meaning to do until he meets them. He cooks, cares for them when they are sick. Maybe Mingyu just reminds Junhui of his mother. Junhui laughs at the thought.

 

 

 

 

Junhui had a busy time in the café enough to drive his thoughts away from his soulmates. Through the years of listening, he has learned how to tune them out so he can focus on what he is doing. He had been studying for two days straight for his two midterms earlier so his mind was all muddled, he can’t focus anymore but he still has to finish this shift.

“Good evening gentlemen, may I take your order?”, he smiles at the three men on the booth.

Wait.

 _“Why did they have to do 69 while I was away.”_ , he can hear Mingyu’s voice loud and clear in his mind.

 

“He’s mad at you because you had 69 last night.”, Junhui blurts out.

The three scrambles away from him, Minghao pushing Wonwoo towards him. Junhui gracefully catching the lanky man with his arms.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Ah, so that’s what Wonwoo’s timer sounds like. He missed the memo that Wonwoo’s timer went off 24 hours ago because he was too focused on the graphs he was studying. He has never heard the beep even if he already heard them talking about it ever since Minghao and Wonwoo met. It sounds monotonous but it makes his heart dance. He can’t believe that a simple beep can make him happy.

“How did you know that?”, Mingyu finally talks.

“I can hear you, you know?”

“But you weren’t the waiter when I was here with Seokmin!”, Mingyu screams in horror.

Junhui taps his temple.

The three waited for an answer.

“I got my nose from my dad.”, Junhui turns to Wonwoo with a smile.

“What the fuck!”, Wonwoo pushes him away, Junhui’s heart clenches. The beeping stops.

“I did not say that I like his nose right? I did not say anything.”, Wonwoo holds his hands up.

“Do you mind explaining properly?”, Mingyu orders.

“I can hear all of you in my mind.”

“Junhui?”, Minghao asks as it gets weirder by the minute. The other two turns their attention to Minghao.

“The one and only.”, the handsome waiter replies.

“Wait- you know each other but you don’t know that you were soulmates?”, Wonwoo asks.

“No, remember Mingyu’s tattoo? The last character says Junhui.”, Minghao explains. Through the years, he has never remembered Wonwoo asking about Mingyu’s tattoo again to Minghao. But he knows that Minghao has been looking for him too. He can hear him singing “Junhui, Junhui, Junhui,” in his mind sometimes which makes him laugh randomly.

“But there could be another Junhui in the world!”, Mingyu accuses as he turns back to the waiter.

“Well, there’s only one way of finding out then.”, Junhui the waiter looks at Minghao.

“Shit shit, Minghao let me see.”, Wonwoo grabs Minghao’s wrist only to see that his heart was still incomplete.

“What the fuck stop joking like that!”, Mingyu practically shouts.

“No! Really it’s me! Jun! See?”, Jun clasps Minghao’s hand tightly and then all of a sudden, a complete heart shows on Minghao’s arm. Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s eyes widened in surprise. He was right. Minghao’s heart is finally complete. They are complete. They stared at each other, mirth and relief in their eyes. Then they started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaah i appreciate all of those who commented! thank you so much everyone! i also saw that one long bookmark remark! thank you so much for reading! i always get motivated whenever i see you comments! since some of the ships here are underappreciated, i always remember that one tweet that says "Fuck it I'll do it myself", whenever i post a new chapter. i actually enjoyed writing this a lot, i have written 5 chapters already. what do you think of a smut chapter? yay or nay? lots of love and happiness to everybody who commented and left a kudos!


	3. review night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what really happened when Mingyu got mad at his boyfriends?

“Hey Won, they just released the new episode!”

“Wait, let me change first, I almost forgot it’s Thursday.”, Wonwoo proceeds to take off his shirt to change into something more comfortable.

“Hey guys.”, Mingyu pokes his head in the room, his soulmates looking up to him.

“I’ll be studying for 160 tonight so if you have anything to do, could you please tone it down?”

“Sure thing, dear.”, Wonwoo pecks a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Good luck!”, Minghao waves reaching for his laptop bag to get their night started. Wonwoo moves to spoon Minghao on his lap. He perches his head on the younger’s shoulder as they wait for his laptop to load. When it does though, a video plays. Loud moans and choking sounds resonated in the room shocking the couple. Minghao immediately scrambles to turn off the video, damn how do you turn it off again? It was a porn video of two guys performing 69. Wonwoo slams the lid down, all that’s left of their room is an awkward silence.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to close that tab.”, Minghao covers his face with both his hands, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

 Wonwoo hugged him from behind and started swaying them together, burying his nose on Minghao’s shoulders. After a long while of Minghao just covering his face, Wonwoo pulled his hands away and embraced his tummy, peeking his head out of his boyfriend’s right shoulder.

“So…”, he started.

“Is that a kink?”

“Wonwoo!”, Minghao pushed his boyfriend so hard he fell off the bed while laughing. The older wipes his tears in his eyes as Minghao scrambles for the other side of the bed. Laughter has turned to giggles when he noticed how silent Minghao has been.

 “Dear? What’s wrong?”, Minghao shakes his head.

“No, tell me what’s wrong.”, Wonwoo crawls closer and swipes Minghao’s hair up but the younger only hides his face under his folded arms. Wonwoo pouts as he follows Minghao’s eyes down. Minghao mumbles under his arms but Wonwoo can’t understand him clearly.

“What was that?”, mumbles.

Wonwoo sighed then he suddenly pulled Minghao’s legs down and pinned his two hands up his head, startling the youngest.

“Now that’s better.”

“Wonwoo, you know that I’m stronger than you.”

“It still serves the purpose.”, he shrugs, nuzzling Minghao’s pink cheeks. Thumbs massaged Minghao’s pinned hand. The timer ticks 18 hours. Wonwoo rests his head beside Minghao’s, his ear right next to his boyfriend’s lips to listen to him.

“I don’t want to tell you because I’m embarrassed…”,

“That’s not all there is to it, am I right?”, silence.

“Minghao,”, he props himself up, still pinning his boyfriend’s hands. “How many years have we been together?”, Wonwoo asks as he looks directly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Four?”, Minghao’s eyes shifts to the left, refusing to meet Wonwoo’s

“No! I meant- together “together”!”

“Ah- uhm… Fourteen?”

“Exactly.”, he looks back at Wonwoo.

“You are my soulmate and you know you can tell me anything that bothers you.”, Wonwoo leans closer as he bumps his nose on his boyfriend’s.

A pout forms on Minghao’s lips before he replies, “Well, it’s just embarrassing because there are three of us.”

“And?”

“I don’t want someone to get left out so I kept it to myself?”

“Well, that’s sweet of you.”, Wonwoo moves to stand and walk towards the door.

Minghao scrambles to get up, grabbing at Wonwoo’s hand. “Wait- Where are you going?”

“Nowhere?”, Wonwoo opens the door and calls for Mingyu who is sitting on the floor. The taller has all his readings scattered on the small living room table, his laptop open in front of him. Wonwoo’s sure that Mingyu is wearing one of Minghao’s prescribed glasses as he writes his notes down.

“Hey soulmate.”, the big puppy looks up, the glasses tilted on one side.

“Minghao’s got a kink for 69.”

“Stop kinkshaming me!”, Minghao slaps Wonwoo’s back at the revelation.

Mingyu blinks innocently, “So?”

“I just wanna know if we can do it now.”, the youngest closes his eyes as he feels the blush creeping up his chest up to his cheeks.

“Uhm…”, Mingyu taps his pen on his paper as Wonwoo agonizingly waits for his consent.

“Okay… I guess?”, Mingyu scratches his temple.

“Thanks-“

“Wait!”, Wonwoo looks back, “Just- just tone it down okay? I’m studying.”

“Okay dear, I love you! We’ll get back to you later. Work hard!”, then the door slams shut.

 

 

Everything did not happen in a snap. It was slow and passionate. Wonwoo trapped his boyfriend under his arms, leaning closer for a kiss. It was soft and fleeting. Only lips brushing, Wonwoo held Minghao’s hands up, thumbs caressing the incomplete heart tattoo on his wrist. The older lifted himself up as he stares at his boyfriend’s swollen lips and glassy eyes. Only for him. And Mingyu, of course. But tonight, it’s just the two of them, Wonwoo and Minghao.

Wonwoo straddles Minghao’s hips, the bump on his own pants chafing against the soft jeans he is wearing. The older locks eyes with his boyfriend as he leans down to nose at the edge of his black t-shirt. He bites on the edge as he slowly crawls upward, lifting the shirt along. Minghao also bended his back upward to help his boyfriend. Wonwoo can feel the heavy inhales and exhales Minghao was heaving. When the shirt was bunched up to Minghao’s neck, his nipples erect and exposed, Wonwoo traced his finger across the younger’s lean abs.

“I can’t wait to taste you baby.”, he punctuates as he kisses Minghao’s navel. His boyfriend wantonly mewled as Wonwoo’s hot tongue darted out to trail from his tummy to his nipples. Wonwoo circles his tongue around Minghao’s nipples, carefully avoiding the pert buds.

“Wonwoo… Please. Closer.”, the older chuckles through hush breaths, exhales ghosting around the bud.

“Wonwoo…”, Minghao whines needily at the sensation, snatching Wonwoo’s hair to push him towards his body. Wonwoo moans deep and hard, finally sucking his sensitive bud. Minghao bucked his hips up, his hard-on brushing against Wonwoo’s. The older nips slowly and lightly around the bud. His right hand trailing down, nail scratching and leaving red marks along Minghao’s arm. The younger grunts, his eyes closed at the sharp prickles along his bruised arm. Wonwoo’s finger ran down Minghao’s abs to lightly caress the skin, tugging at the tight pants. He moves his lips to the other bud while he unbuckles the belt, unbuttoning the jeans too. He bites at the brown nipples, soothing it with his warm tongue. Wonwoo stares back up at Minghao, sees the flushed and aroused expression. The younger has his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, exhales escaping. He nuzzles back to Minghao’s neck which the younger generously bares. Licking at the sweat, marking sensitive spots. He sucks as he palms his boyfriend through the tight jeans. He started on the junction of Minghao’s collar and neck, upwards. Biting and then soothing, nibbling and licking. A column of hickey was left along Minghao’s neck, red and purple mixing together. The older slides his hand inside the pants to grasp Minghao’s dick. The younger noisily wails at the sudden movement, tugging Wonwoo’s hair sharply.

“I thought we’re going slow?”, he stares back at his boyfriend with sharp eyes.

“Don’t you just love surprises, hmm?”, the older tightens a ring around his boyfriend’s member as he tugs slowly upwards. He goes back to kissing Minghao, lazily pumping the strained dick on his hand. When the older was about to pull off his boyfriend’s pants, Minghao suddenly flips them over.

“My turn.”, he smirks at the change of position.

“Bite me.”, Wonwoo purrs.

“Sure.”, Minghao pecks Wonwoo’s lips as he removes both of their shirts, diving straight to Wonwoo’s neck to leave his own trail of hickeys. Wonwoo wraps his hands around Minghao, lightly scratching his back for grip. The younger wastes no time in tugging the sweatpants down and throwing it over his head. He stares at Wonwoo’s hard on enclosed under his black briefs.

“Won’t you indulge me, baby?”, Wonwoo, caresses Minghao’s cheek as he props up his left leg which Minghao cuddles.

“I thought you said _“Bite me.”_ ," he kisses the creamy thigh next to his cheeks. Wonwoo wasn’t able to reply as Minghao palmed him with a lot of pressure. The younger bit the thigh which made Wonwoo yelp out of his reverie. Wonwoo stared down and saw his boyfriend suck a big ass hickey on his thigh. He can feel the tongue playing around his skin, lips adding more suction as Minghao’s thumbs slip past his briefs to massage his perineum. Wonwoo feels bare and restrained at the same time, feels Minghao move his briefs to the side to slightly slip out the head of his dick. The younger locks eyes with him as he temptingly kneads the head of his cock. Precum trails across Minghao’s thumb and forefinger as it escapes out of Wonwoo’s slit. Minghao unattaches his mouth and admires the dark red bruise he left.

“I like this work of art.”

“I knew you have a thing for my thighs.”, Wonwoo giggles but he was cut off when Minghao suddenly scratched the head of his dick with a fingernail. He bucks his hips up sharply, moaning loudly. His toes curl at the increasing pressure in his abdomen as he exposes himself some more to his boyfriend, legs spreading to give room to his boyfriend. Minghao sees this and slowly leans down to mouth at the outline of the cock. Pecking softly but it was just not enough. He grabs Wonwoo’s thighs and pushes him up some more to lift his ass and licked him through his briefs. Wonwoo closes his eyes at the ungodly sensation, moaning and grunting as the tongue tries to poke his hole. Minghao lets go and quickly discards of Wonwoo’s briefs. He nuzzles closer, admiring the hard, glistening dick.

“What a pretty dick,”, he stares up, Wonwoo was watching him.

“I bet my cum would look prettier on your face.”, the older smirks as he tangles his hand on Minghao’s head. The younger only smiles as he engulfs the head around his warm mouth. Wonwoo lies back down, the sinking feeling of Minghao’s mouth around his cock brews the arousal around his dick. He splays his legs wider as he moans loudly, letting Minghao see all of him. Minghao moved up and down, his hands trailed down to fondle the balls. Wonwoo bites his lip, groaning as he tugs Minghao’s head to stay longer. The younger lifts himself up, precum and saliva covering the dick he is pumping.

 “I want to taste you baby.”, Wonwoo darkly purred. Minghao moved to take off his boxers too. The older scrambles for the lube then he laid back down.

“Sit on my face.”, he commands.

“Gladly.”, Minghao winks as he puts his leg over his boyfriend, shuffling backwards until his ass is on Wonwoo’s face.

“Ready?”, Wonwoo holds his boyfriend’s asscheeks open. Before he could even get a reply, Minghao already inserted his cock inside his mouth. Wonwoo licks at the hole in front of him, wetting it with his saliva and encircling it with his tongue at the same time. Minghao hums loudly around his dick. He pulls off and feels Minghao insert a lubed finger in his ass. He moans lewdly, he’s pretty sure Mingyu can hear him from the outside. He moves lower to engulf Minghao’s dick, applying harsh suction on the head. Minghao raises his head to pant heavily at the warmth covering him. He felt his dick hit Wonwoo’s throat when he accidentally poked at a sensitive spot inside Wonwoo. His older boyfriend struggled to hum with a dick in his mouth but it still sent shivers around him.

“Fuck! Wonwoo keep doing that. Ah- your mouth is so warm.”, Minghao slowly fucks Wonwoo’s face as he pumps the older’s dick. Wonwoo lifts up Minghao’s hips to breath, his lips sloppily covered with precum and saliva. He teasingly licks at the cock's head above him when he felt Minghao prop his legs up again.  A different sensation entering his ass. Bigger, and cold with lube. He sees Minghao looking back at him, gauging his reaction.

“Is that your pink vibrator?”

“Fuck yes it is.”, and with the highest level, Minghao flicks the toy on. Surprisingly, it was lodged just right next to Wonwoo’s prostate. He wails at the vibrating sensation, feeling the buildup closer and closer. Minghao smiles as he lazily pumps his boyfriend’s dick. Wonwoo, not one to be left behind, envelopes Minghao’s dick with his mouth, non-stop humming with only the head inside his mouth. Minghao can directly feel the hums, Wonwoo slightly bucking upward in his hands. The younger pulls at the vibrator and slowly fucks his boyfriend open with it. He goes on all fours and puts Wonwoo’s dick inside his mouth, his hand still moving the vibrator around. He presses it back in suddenly, causing Wonwoo to buck harder. He chokes on the dick, saliva and precum trailing down. He coughs as he lets go of the Wonwoo's cock. The mixture helped pump the dick on his hand easily.

“Hand me your vibrator.”

“What? No!”, Wonwoo tightly wounds his finger around the dick on his hand.

“I said hand me the vibrator.”, Minghao tears up a little, feeling his come rising. He turns it off then slowly pulls it out of Wonwoo, the other moaning wantonly. Wonwoo removes the condom and pulls out a new one. He lubes it up again and slowly inserted it inside Minghao, the younger hiccupping in pleasure. The oldest still holding him back from coming. Wonwoo snatches the remote and turns it on the first level, he moves Minghao back to lie on the bed.

 “You think you can boss me?”, Wonwoo presses the younger down, nipping on the younger’s neck. Minghao can feel the vibrating toy moving around him, he releases short exhales accompanied with short grunts. Wonwoo kisses him sloppily, spit swapping and trailing down their chins. He positions himself over Minghao, rubbing their dicks together.

“Fuck, Won- don’t. I’m close.”, the younger’s back bends up, Wonwoo pumps their dicks together. He pumps lube again and coats their cocks, easily gliding them against each other. Wonwoo grabs Minghao’s hand and puts it on his dick, together tugging at a fast pace.

“Do it baby. Cum for me.”, every move was sloppy. The sheets underneath them messily rustled as they fuck each other’s hands. Wonwoo holds up Minghao’s right leg on his shoulder and flicks up the vibrator to max. He moves the vibrator around, poking the sensitive spot inside him.

“Ah! Won- Wonwoo I’m gonna cum ah-“, Minghao saw stars as his cum shot out, covering Wonwoo’s hands. Wonwoo kept on pumping him until there was no more. He turned off the vibrator and carefully pulled it out of his boyfriend’s ass. The younger tiredly plops back down, feeling his dick soften when he remembered that his boyfriend hasn’t cummed. He looked back and saw Wonwoo fingering himself with his cum-stained hand.

“Need some help?”, the older could only nod as he inserted three fingers, his sensitive cock bouncing on his tummy. The younger grabs the vibrator and turns it on max, holding it against the tip of Wonwoo’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck Minghao. Ah- so close, make me cum baby.”, Minghao kisses him passionately, rubbing the vibrator against his slit. The older increases his hand’s rhythm as Minghao brushes his hole with a finger. Just tracing and teasing. Minghao whispers softly words of encouragement.

“Cum on me, cum on me.”, Minghao’s lips ghosts over Wonwoo’s, their eyes locking. Wonwoo closes his eyes and feels the vibrator brush his slit again as he shoots his load. Minghao swipes his tongue on his lips as his boyfriend comes. Wonwoo chokingly cries as he pokes his tongue out to engage Minghao in an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues playing and teasing each other as small squirts of cum landed on their chests. The older pumps one last time and then lies on the bed, pulling Minghao back down. They both caught their breath, Minghao moves slightly in a comfortable position then stares at Wonwoo’s fucked out face. Forehead glistening with sweat, eyes closed in bliss. Wonwoo opens his eyes and sees his trail of hickeys on Minghao’s neck.

“Beautiful.”, he smiles fondly at his boyfriend.

“Thanks, handsome.”, Minghao pulls himself up and snatches the tissue on the table, wiping his hands clean. He turns to his boyfriend then he runs the tissue over the splashes on his chest and on his hand.

“Thanks, dear.”, Minghao balls the tissue then he embraces Wonwoo’s waist, snuggling up to him for post-coital cuddles.

“I love you.”, Minghao whispers. Wonwoo kisses his boyfriend’s head then closes his eyes.

“I love you, Xu Minghao.”

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

Mingyu closes his eyes so hard, contemplating if he has a voyeuristic tendency. He hasn’t moved on from the chapter he was writing when he heard Wonwoo growl deeply. He can also hear Minghao crying out that he was cumming and it wasn’t helping him at least one bit. The taller stares at the hard-on straining on his basketball shorts and wills it to come down. This is going to be a long night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE XU MINGHAO SO MUCH.
> 
>  
> 
> GUYS I FINALLY SAW MINGHAO AND JUNHUI AND IM???????? ALL OF THE OT4 IN THIS FIC HAPPENED LAST OCTOBER 6??????? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?????? I EVEN SAW WONHUI RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? SAW GYUHAO PLAYING WITH EACH OTHER??? SAW WONHAO HITTING EACH OTHER??? SAW GYU FIX JUN'S MIC??? I CANNOT CALM DOWN??? I HOPE EVERYBODY ENJOYED THE WHOLE TOUR TOO! I THINK I HAVE TO WAIT FOR A FEW MORE WEEKS TO LET THE EVENTS SINK IN BECAUSE SEVENTEEN STAYED IN OUR COUNTRY FOR ALMOST A WEEK. FOR THE WHOLE TIME, I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MINGHAO WAS REALLYYY CLOSE TO MY PLACE. DURING THE CONCERT HE EVEN NOTICED ME??? I LOVE HIM SO MUCH OKIYHY. I KNEW I DID A GREAT JOB WHEN I STANNED SEVENTEEN. THIS GROUP WILL GO PLACES, I TELL YOU.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, here's a new chapter! I hope y'all... somehow... liked this chapter because I worked hard! There are only a few WONHAO smuts out there so I'm here to help y'all out! If you have observed, I already embedded some of their unique characteristics in each story. It was fun and interesting to think of headcannons for this ot4 hehehehe. I've read ALL of your comments and saw some leave prompts. Don't worry, I gotchu fam ;)
> 
> Please look forward to more of WONWOO, MINGHAO, MINGYU, AND JUNHUI'S ADVENTURES!


	4. say yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends suspect the soulmates of cheating on each other

Wonwoo brushes his fingers through Mingyu’s hair as the other snores loudly on his lap. They are currently in their unit’s small living room. Inside their shared bedroom, Minghao was busy Skyping his parents. A copy of Me Before You, which Minghao gave him during his fifteenth birthday, sits on the sofa's arm when Junhui enters with a bowl of nachos and plops on the seat next to Wonwoo. He simply munches on the food as he blankly stares at the wall.

It has been five minutes too quiet. Too quiet. Only Mingyu’s soft snores were heard.

“Jun you’re starting to freak me out.”, Wonwoo puts his book down. Two months. It has been two months since they met Junhui. Like always, the three of them were still going on dates with Junhui. Minghao was still wary with the older’s presence because of his ability. The oldest knows that Minghao is trying his best to block him out but to no avail. Jun can still hear whenever Minghao thinks about Mingyu’s butt and all that he could do was smirk at the youngest and suffer the punches thrown on his arm.

“I’m reading.”, Junhui picks up a nacho and dips it on the salsa generously. Wonwoo looks around and sees no book aside from the one he is holding. Mingyu shifts his head on Wonwoo’s lap and embraces his midsection.

“You mean, you can hear me reading?”, Wonwoo’s eyebrow rises in inquiry.

“Yes I do, now could you please read Will’s line. We’re about to reach my favorite c’mon.”, Jun says as he stares at nothingness.

Wonwoo shakes his head, “You learn something every day.”, he whispers, a smile growing on his lips. He brushes Mingyu’s hair as the other nuzzles deeper into his tummy.

 

Minghao exits their room. “Hey, Mama is coming this weekend, she says he wants to meet Junhui.”, Minghao turns to the older.

“I know.”, Jun replies.

“What? How did- Oh wait nevermind. Sorry I’m still getting used to your thoughts.”, Minghao apologizes as he sits next to Wonwoo’s knees.

“Hey Junhui, do you think we can practice your mental telepathy?”, Minghao challenges, Junhui turns to the younger.

“Uhm…", Jun puts down his chip, "I don’t exactly know how to “practice” it.”

“What? You’ve lived with your parents but you’ve never asked them?”

“Not really? I don’t think I’d need it since I’m too far from the three of you?”, Junhui scratches his nose. Wonwoo slowly puts down his book to watch the interesting exchange.

“Well, let’s see. How about this, you throw questions to me and then I’ll try to answer.”, Minghao moves to cross his legs, “Let’s start with something simple.”, Junhui moves to sit face to face with Minghao, the bowl of nachos on his lap. Minghao blushed when his eyes met Junhui’s.

“Wait- What the fuck why do I feel like you can see through me?”

“You wouldn’t want to know.”, Junhui laughs.

“What the fuck Junhui can you like- cancel our brain waves? I cannot even think of anything erotic without feeling that you’ll judge me!”

“Don’t blame me, blame the Goddess of Destiny.”, Junhui scoffs as he chomps on the nachos. Minghao whines against Wonwoo's knees at the unfairness of it all.

“C’mon let’s start, I have to leave at 5pm. Soonyoung wants to take me shopping.”, Jun hurries the youngest.

 _Why won’t you take me instead?_ , Minghao thinks as a pout forms on his lips.

“Do you want to come?”, Minghao turns his head up. Right, Jun can hear his thoughts.

“Do you want me to?”, Minghao picks at his finger, head down-turned.

“I don’t mind you tagging along. Besides, I’ve heard from Mingyu that you have nice fashion sense.”

“Mingyu said that?!”

“Oops.”, Jun covers his mouth shyly.

“Mingyu said what?”, Mingyu asks, his voice scratchy from sleep. He hoists his body up then moves to lean on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo still spectating.

“You said that I have great fashion sense.”, Minghao crosses his arms, turning to Mingyu.

“Says who?", the older's brow rose, "I did not say that. I have better taste than you.”, he explains then he turns to Jun.

“Junhui.”

“I’m sorry?”, Mingyu lightly kicks Jun's crossed legs for tattling him.

“Anyway, let’s start so we can leave early.”, Junhui shakes his head and turns back to stare at Minghao’s eyes.

His eyes focused so hard, intensely concentrating to send Minghao a question. Mingyu abruptly stands up, Wonwoo leaning back.

“Junhui come on.”

“How dare you do this to us, your soulmates?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo asks at the same time, while Minghao rolls on the floor, laughing.

“Wait- did you receive that? Minghao did you hear that?”, the youngest was slapping the floor, still laughing.

“I’m starting to like you Jun.”, Minghao wipes at the tears in his eyes. Wonwoo fixes his glasses as he moves closer to Jun. “Okay, let me make this clear, did you just ask Minghao who’s better in b-“

“Of course, I like both. Why choose when can I have both?”, Minghao proudly answers. The tallest choking at the answer. Wonwoo and Mingyu blushing as they sit back cooing at their youngest boyfriend.

 

 

 

Later that day, Junhui and Minghao went out to meet Soonyoung.

“Ah so here is your soulmate! Nice to meet you!", Jun's friend shakes Minghao's hands aggressively. "I’m Kwon Soonyoung! Junhui has been telling me lots of interesting stories!”

“Soonyoung!”, scolds his roommate for being too loud, he might not get into Minghao’s good graces if he keeps this up. Together, the three enters the bazaar near their university. There were lots of great fashion items that Minghao recommended. Jun was at awe at how the younger knows how to match the items even if wearing them seems too avant-garde. After going through a few stalls and trying out a few accessories, Minghao recognized a guy manning another small tent housing what seems to be an event booth.

“Vernon, man I didn’t know you’re here!”, Minghao greets the other with a bro clap.

“Oh, I’m selling tickets here for our underground event next week! Didn’t Mingyu tell you?”

“Hmm? I haven’t heard of that, maybe they forgot.”

“Ah don’t worry, I just got the memo yesterday too. Here, take these complimentary tickets for Mingyu.”, Junhui eyes the tickets. He just remembered that Mingyu and Wonwoo also work as underground rappers with this boy. He raises his attention when he noticed that Vernon was strangely eyeing Minghao's arm tangled with his. Why?

“C’mon Jun, I heard they have nice food stalls over there.”, Minghao tugs the oldere away as Soonyoung trails from behind. “We gotta go, bye Vernon!”, his soulmate waves to the blond boy who was still staring their arms. Times like these makes Jun want to hear other people’s thoughts too.

 

 

 

“Take care of Jun okay, Minghao?”, Soonyoung advices in his brotherly tone with a tap on his shoulder. Minghao nods as they turn back to the soulmates’ unit. Junhui decided that he’ll stay the night with his soulmates.

“Hey Minghao?”

“Yep?”, Minghao replies as he swipes through the messages Wonwoo and Mingyu sent him.

“You know that Vernon guy? He was looking at us strangely.”, Jun scratches his nose.

“Huh? Vernon? He’s cool, he works with Wonwoo and Mingyu.”, Minghao taps a reply disinterestedly to his other soulmates.

“I don’t know… Minghao. I think he does not like me.”

“Does it matter?”, Minghao turns to the older. Jun looks at the younger’s eyes and knows that he already knows the answer. Their minds in tune with each other.

 

 

_“Hey Mingyu? I saw Minghao with another guy.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan is too tired for this. He knew he should have called absent today. He just finished doing their group project. All alone. He’ll give those groupmates a failing grade during their peer evaluation. They’ll see. He was stacking up the cans of soup when he saw a familiar person wheeling their cart towards the next aisle. He was about to call Mingyu when he saw another tall figure run towards the other. Seungkwan stared hardly at the two guys interacting too… intimately. The man’s hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, Mingyu staring at the other closely. Too close. The unknown man even put his other hand on Mingyu’s waist as the tanned man wheels their cart past Seungkwan’s aisle. The part-timer blinked his eyes in confusion. Maybe they were just friends? They were just friends right? Isn’t Wonwoo, Mingyu’s soulmate?

“What soup should I take?”, Seungkwan turns to his side. Surprisingly, it was the guy with Mingyu earlier. Seungkwan has been spending too much time thinking deeply he did not even notice the other coming. The guy is handsome, he has long black hair tied in a ponytail, and his back was wide and sturdy, too different from Wonwoo. Has Mingyu’s tastes changed?

“Mingyu what brand should I take?”, the other speaks to himself. Well shit, is Mingyu housing another man aside from Wonwoo? Seungkwan keeps to himself, about to ask the other about Mingyu when the taller spoke again.

“This? Okay.”, then the tall, handsome guy jogged back.

Okay that was fishy.

 

 

_“Hey, Wonwoo? You wouldn’t believe what I saw.”_

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan was poring over his Marketing notes in their university’s hidden café. He should have been home at this hour but the rain was pouring so hard outside. Joshua already called him asking where he is, Seungcheol’s temperature is going down. Much lower than it is supposed to be. The older needs his soulmate to cuddle him and warm him up. Jeonghan sighs at the scene outside, it was too dark and it’s too hard to go back to their apartment in this weather. He has to wait for an hour more. Sorry, Seungcheol. While looking outside, he saw Wonwoo rushing inside the café, his umbrella not helping him at all. The younger man entered the room all wet. As Wonwoo folded his umbrella and wiped his glasses clean, Jeonghan waved for him to come over his table. The other walked and sat across him.

“Hi there.”, Wonwoo shakes the water off his head. “That rain isn’t coming up soon I tell you.”, the younger sighs as he takes off his glasses again to wipe it clean.

“You tell me. Joshua already called me, says Cheol was already freezing his ass off because I wasn’t there.”

“Oh , the two of you get warm whenever you’re near each other right? From that clan?”, a huge green towel plops on Wonwoo’s head. The two turns toward the culprit only to see a long-haired waiter, going back to the kitchen, picking up another tray of order.

“Uh- yeah…”, What was that? Jeonghan looks at Wonwoo who doesn’t seem as surprised as he is and is now drying his hair with the towel just given to him. Was that a complimentary towel to everybody who gets wet? Jeonghan looks back to the door opening with another rain-drenched woman. The woman ordered and sat on a corner. Her order was served by the same long-haired waiter but he did not give her any towel?

“Jeonghan?”, Wonwoo calls to the other.

“Yes? What were you saying?”, the older shakes himself out of his reverie.

“I said your phone has been buzzing for a minute now.”, Jeonghan scrambles for his phone hidden under his stacks of readings. Joshua called again but he missed it. Jeonghan called back, after three rings, Seungcheol answered the phone.

“Jeonghaaaaan.”, the older whined.

“I’m sorry, Cheol but the weather is not letting up please wait a bit more.”, he fiddles with the folded end of his notebook.

“Joshua already made me wear his thick socks, please come home.”, he can hear the pout in his soulmate’s voice.

“Hey.”, Joshua snatched the phone from Seungcheol.

“I already called for a taxi for you, I’m pretty sure it will be there any minute now.”

Then Jeonghan hears a taxi honk from outside.

“Okay, can I have the car’s plate number?”, the soulmates talked a bit more as Jeonghan fixes his things.

“Ah Wonwoo, sorry I have to leave soon.”, Jeonghan slings his bag over his shoulders. “Joshua already hailed me a taxi. See you next time!”, he runs towards the taxi, braving the rain. Before he left the café though, he looked back only to see the waiter taking a seat next to Wonwoo, dropping his head on his friend’s shoulders. He switched his phone on and texted Minghao.

 

 

_“Minghao I don’t want to bother you but…”_

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo went home after the rain let down. Junhui took him home but he refused to stay, saying Soonyoung was still busy finishing his routine in their troupe’s training room. His soulmates were still up finishing their own reports and homeworks.

“Hey Won?”, Minghao called as he kept on typing on his laptop.

“Yes dear?”, Wonwoo poured himself a glass of water.

“Have you received any messages from your friends recently?”, Minghao probes still focused on his report. Wonwoo thought deeply and then he remembered his conversation with Seungkwan.

“Yeah there was one from Seungkwan. He said he saw Mingyu with another guy?”, he wonders while drinking.

“See I told you! Vernon also told me that he saw you going around the bazaar with your arm around another creep!”, Mingyu accuses, lifting his attention from the notes he was rewriting. It seems like his two boyfriends were debating while he was away causing a tension to grow.

“Wait- are you two hiding something from me?”, Wonwoo eyes his boyfriends, his hands on his hips. It reminds Minghao of Mama. A knock breaks the tension in the unit, the tallest rushes to gets it.

He swings the door open when, “It’s me, isn’t it?”, Junhui says first thing when the door opened for him.

“I knew it.”, Minghao starts tapping on his phone.

“You know, Jeonghan also sent me this weird message earlier about a guy in the café giving you a towel.”, Minghao turns his attention to Wonwoo.

“Oh yeah, Junnie gave me a towel, it was raining so hard, my umbrella can't even hold the water out anymore.”, Wonwoo smiles. Junhui was toeing off his shoes.

“Jun, what about Soonyoung?”, Mingyu asks.

“He texted me he’ll be staying there all night. Besides, I heard your thoughts. So we better clear this up to your friends. I don’t want to be called the home-wrecker.”, Jun kids.

“Are you sure? I mean, we don’t want to pressure you into meeting them unless it’s official.”, says Minghao. Not meeting his eyes as he picks on his finger.

“What?”, Jun drops to the sofa across Minghao.

“Well, we think it’s better if you want it to be official before we introduce you to them?”, Wonwoo fiddles with his sleeve.

“What do you think Jun? Are you ready for that?”, Mingyu softly asks as he rubs his nape. A nervous silence following right after. You’d think Wonwoo, Minghao, and Mingyu would already get used to this knowing what they have already gone through, but no. They still feel like nervous boys waiting for their first yes. It doesn’t matter if they already have each other, there were four of them destined to be together and the thought of missing one of their soulmates just makes them feel sad.

Junhui turns his head down, he feels like he’s about get a panic attack. Now that his soulmates are in front of him, would he choose to miss this chance? It has been what- two? Three months? Since Junhui met his soulmates yet it feels like he already knows them ever since Wonwoo and Minghao met. He remembers the time he cried with Wonwoo and Minghao when they bumped on each other, still not understanding the whole concept of having a soulmate. He recalls panicking and crying when Mingyu entered Minghao’s house just to save his pets. He can clearly feel Wonwoo's nerves when he asked Minghao to be his boyfriend during their prom. He can picture the look Mingyu had when he said yes to Wonwoo and Minghao. All of those he remembers, the brightest and even the darkest times when he was still away. He remembers every single thing as if he has always been there from the start. He has.

“Yes.”, he begins.

“What?”, Wonwoo’s head pans up. Was he dreaming?

“Are you serious? Is this for real?”, Minghao smiles, looking at his two other soulmates. Mingyu smiles that toothy puppy smile of his as he turns his back. He starts to whine like an excited puppy.

“Yeah. Yes. It’s alright. We’re official.”, Jun’s heartbeat was rushing he has to remind himself of the breathing techniques his mother taught him. He thinks the excitement might suffocate him. Mingyu rushes behind his seat and hugs him from behind, resting his face on his shoulder.

“Thank you, thank you my love.”, Mingyu says with sincere gratitude, kissing Junhui’s cheek, then hiding his face on Junhui’s shoulder.

Minghao proceeds to stand to give Junhui a big hug. “Thank you.”, he kisses Junhui’s forehead then he holds the older’s hand and squeezes it, feeling the warmth. Minghao stands to the side as Wonwoo walks towards them and slides his face right in front of Junhui. The oldest can’t move away since Mingyu is still behind him, hugging him. Wonwoo caresses his cheek then gives him an eskimo kiss. “I knew you’d come through, Junnie. Thank you.”, he confesses as he continues to rub his nose on the older one’s nose. Junhui can feel and hear their gratitude even through their thoughts.

 

 

 

 

A sneeze cuts through their sweet state.

“I can’t believe that you’ll sneeze on my face. My face, of all people Jeon Wonwoo!”, Jun wipes his nose and cheeks.

“M’sorry dear.”, Wonwoo stands then he sneezes again.

“Go take a bath Wonwoo.”, Mingyu pulls away, Junhui already misses his warmth.

Another sneeze, this time from Junhui. Wonwoo smiles at him.

“You know what, Junhui?”, Wonwoo pulls him up. “I like saving water.”.

“What? Where are you taking me?”, Jun quickly inquires as he follows his boyfriend.

“To the bathroom of course.”

“You only have one bathroom though?”

“Exactly.”

Mingyu and Minghao could only laugh at their two boyfriends.

 

 

 

 

**Kim Mingyu posted:**

_It’s official!_ _❤️❤️❤️❤️_

(A photo of Mingyu holding the camera, while his three other boyfriends were sleeping next to each other on one bed.)

 

**Comments:**

Boo Seungkwan: I thought Wonwoo was your only soulmate? I thought Minghao was your bestfriend? #TooManyQuestions

Chwe Hansol: Im sorry!!!11

Choi Seungcheol: Yaaayyy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,100 HITS!!!!!!!!!1  
> THIS IS A GIFT TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ, GAVE KUDOS, AND LEFT COMMENTS!  
> THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH OF AN ACHIEVEMENT FOR ME! AND LOOK! I JUST POSTED CHAPTER 4!!!!!! FEAR NOT, I HAVE LOTS IN STORE FOR EVERYBODY! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYBODY FOR PASSING BY AND READING THIS BIT OF FICTION. I HOPE THAT THIS SOMEHOW MADE YOU SMILE.
> 
> Do you have any questions about the OT4 (E.g. How did their first date go?)? Do you have any prompts? Please comment them all below! I might write a chapter answering them! I appreciate each of you a lot aaaaaaa!!!!!!! I will do my best to tell you more about this alternate universe. I'm also looking into writing JIHANCHEOL'S STORY because I love poly relationships. No need to pit them against each other when we can enjoy everybody's relationship together hehehehehe
> 
> Stay tuned for more updates!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! MARAMING SALAMAT!!!!!!!!!!111


	5. domestic mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short domestic morning in the ot4's unit

It’s 7am in the soulmates’ household. It is a Monday morning. Nobody was awake. Even Mingyu.

“Fuck.”

Except Mingyu.

The tallest props himself up then stares at the mess beside him that is his his soulmates. Bodies all tangled up with each other. He slept at the leftmost side, Jun, Minghao, and Wonwoo sleeping beside him. He blinks the sleep away from his eyes, still disoriented from the night before. Where were they? What were they doing? He turns to his right and sees the living room table pushed to the side. Cans of cheap rust-tasting beer littering over and under the wooden table. A bottle of Pinot Noir toppled. Empty and unfinished pack of chips messily thrown to the side to give room to their large futon.

 

The four soulmates decided to buy a large futon after fighting over who gets to sleep with each other in the separate rooms. Minghao says he wants to room with Wonwoo since he has already learned how to adjust to the other’s small sleeptalks. Mingyu pouts at this.

“Am I not good enough of a boyfriend?”

“No! Mingyu no! It’s just that-“

“What?”

“You always shake the bed whenever you get on it and it’s hard for me to get back to sleep.”, the younger picks at his nails.

"Consider your problem solved.", Mingyu smirks.

Instead of climbing on the upper bunk, Mingyu simply snuggles next to Minghao on the lower bunk. The youngest may always deny it but he loves his personal human heater named Kim Mingyu. Especially when the taller allows him to bury his head on his neck. Especially when Mingyu allows him to sleep on top of him despite his flailing limbs. Especially when Kim Mingyu doesn’t wake up before he opens his eyes. Minghao gets the chance to stare up at the other’s beautiful face as he rests his chest on the other’s wide chest. Couples around them always say that cuddling in bed has always been a pain in the ass. Too bad they don’t have Mingyu.

Wonwoo on the other hand, wanted to room with Junhui saying that he wants to spend more time with their new boyfriend to get to know him more— of course there’s more to that.

“You just want to play with Jun.”, Minghao chastises, rolling his eyes.

“Of course who wouldn’t-“

“No, I meant you want to _roleplay_ with Jun,”, the younger emphasizes sharply.

“What- HOW?”, Wonwoo turns left and right and sees Junhui hiding himself behind Mingyu. They met each other’s eyes and he sees Jun panic.

“I’m so sorry! I just- I don’t know how to control sending telepathic messages and I-“, Jun tightly holds onto Mingyu’s sleeves keeping himself away from Wonwoo’s stare.

“You know the kids can’t see those!”

“We’re not kids!”

“I’m your boyfriend!”, the younger pair chorused.

 

Back to Mingyu’s current predicament. It’s a MONDAY morning and it’s 7am. Nobody was awake. He scratches his head and reaches over to Minghao’s splayed figure. Jun and Wonwoo between the two of them. Wonwoo has his head nestled on the oldest’s arms, long leg thrown over completely trapping his poor boyfriend in a single position. Damn, Junhui’s arm would hurt once he wakes up.

“Minghao.”, he shakes his boyfriend’s leg thrown over Wonwoo’s thigh.

“Minghao, wake up.”, still no response. Light snores coming out of the youngest’s lips. Mingyu sighs as he stands up to move beside Minghao. “Minghao you have an 8:30 class, get up.”, the youngest’s leg stretches a bit then his hands flail towards the intruder of his dreams. He feels Mingyu’s thigh then moves to use it as a pillow. “Love, you have,” he looks at the clock over their head. “About an hour left. Get uuuup.”, he runs his fingers through Minghao’s hair, slightly tugging on it to wake up the youngest. He only gets a groan in return as Minghao embraces his legs closer. Mingyu tuts,

“Jun, Junhui.”, Mingyu tries to tap Jun’s arms pillowing Wonwoo’s head. He pulls at a finger then calls again. The oldest scrunches his brows then slowly opens his eyes. “Love, pull your arm out there. You’re going to end up with a cramp later.”, Junhui turns to his side and sees the arm Wonwoo was sleeping on. He transfers Wonwoo’s head underneath his armpits then stretches his arm. Turning to his side to face Wonwoo, he pulls on the younger’s arm tightly around his waist then buries his face on the younger’s hair. Wonwoo, undisturbed, breathes softly against Junhui’s shirt, burying his head further. Mingyu smiles fondly, remembering his current dilemma. The taller pulls Minghao’s arm out then entwines their fingers.

“Xu Minghao you still have a class at 8.”, he stands up and pulls the youngest to a sitting position. With scowling lips, the youngest opens his eyes and stares darkly at Mingyu. Morning Minghao is not good. “Good morning!”, Mingyu greets toothily anyway. Minghao pulls at the taller’s pants and buries his head on the other’s knees. “I told you not to take 8am classes on Mondays.”, Mingyu chastises but the younger only grunts in response, hugging his legs tighter. “Okay, c’mon baby. Let’s get this done and over with.”, Mingyu pulls the youngest’s arms higher to stand up and pulls him to the bathroom. The youngest refuses to budge from his position, lightly pulling at Mingyu’s long sleeves. “What do you want?”, Mingyu asks, encircling his hands around the youngest’s waist. Minghao proceeds to hug the taller’s neck tighter to jump on him, clinging like a koala.

As always, Mingyu puts his arm around Minghao’s butt for support as he carries the youngest towards the bathroom. “Go inside first, I’ll prepare your things.”, the youngest only whines refusing to come down the taller’s body. “Okay fine.”, Mingyu rolls his eyes as he sets the youngest on the bathroom’s small cement sink. He strips himself off before taking off the youngest’s clothes. Minghao was lulling back to sleep, head leaning on the cold tiled floor. The taller checks for the water temperature, warm enough not to freeze their asses but cold enough to wake his dear boyfriend up. Mingyu pulls on their small bathroom stool directly under the shower then carries his boyfriend again to sit on it. The small bathroom space was enough to accommodate two. Four if they squeeze enough. Water droplets ran through their bodies. Mingyu brushing his fingers through Minghao’s hair to wet it thoroughly. He stares at the youngest who has now his eyes open but still staring at space.

“Are you awake now?”

“Yeah.”, but the youngest closes his eyes back again. Feeling his boyfriend’s fingers through his brown hair. He stands up on the stool, putting his hands on Mingyu’s shoulder for support.

“Minghao if you fall off-“, a soft peck was put on his lips. He was met with bright eyes and dripping hair staring back at him.

“Good morning.”, a beam of smile traces along Minghao’s lips. Mingyu smiles back, then turns the shower off. The younger grabs the coconut shampoo while Mingyu gets the peach and strawberry shampoo. They lather each other’s hair thoroughly, just basking in each other’s presence. The fruity smell spread inside the bathroom as Minghao shapes his boyfriend’s hair into a shark’s fin. He laughs at the style while Mingyu parts his hair right in the middle.

“Why are you so ugly?”

“Awh, same to you Sharkira.”, Mingyu laughs as he hits his boyfriend lightly with bubble-covered hands. Minghao boops the taller’s nose, bubbles popping on the tip. The older blushes as he reaches behind Minghao to turn on the shower again, washing off the shampoo. After turning off the tap, Mingyu pulls the lavender conditioner while Minghao lathers the loofah with soap. Mingyu quickly applies it on the ends of Minghao’s hair as he pushes the other down the stool he was standing on. The younger runs the loofah on his boyfriend’s chest, drawing a smiley on the abdomen.

“Hehehe.”

“Stop that, you have less than an hour to prepare. I still have to-“, kiss. Minghao kissed the tattoo Mingyu has on his chest.

“Oh c’mon Minghao we don’t have time for this.”, he runs Minghao’s head under the shower again to wash off the conditioner. Running his hands to remove the tangles.

“You don’t know how much we love it on you.”, Minghao properly cleans his boyfriend this time. Starting off with the neck, down to his arms and chest.

“Your names?”, the taller inquires with a raised brow.

“Yeah.”, the younger leans closer to Mingyu’s chest. “I love it.”, he smiles up at his boyfriend. Mingyu could only smile harder. Only his boyfriends could make his heart flutter so early in the morning.

“Okay c’mon cheesecake, let’s finish this up. Wonwoo and Junhui might be up by now.”, the taller snatches the loofah and crouches down to lather Minghao’s legs up.

 

They weren’t. Wonwoo and Junhui were awake but they were only staring dazedly at each other's face. Junhui rolls over to move Wonwoo on top of him. The oldest stares at the ceiling while the younger looks interestedly at Junhui’s nose.

“Did Yangyang get your nose too?”, Wonwoo starts.

“Nah, I got mine from Dad. He got his from Papa.”, the younger one hums in response.

“I knew you would’ve asked that soon.”, Junhui states, still staring at the ceiling, moving his hand around Wonwoo to embrace him.

“Why?”, Wonwoo tilts his head as he traces random figures on Junhui’s exposed shoulder. This black tank top fits him well, Wonwoo thinks.

“Remember our first meeting?”, the time when Wonwoo deadass stared at his soulmate’s nose? Fuck yeah.

Junhui giggles. “You didn’t just listen to my thoughts again didn’t you.”, Wonwoo narrows his eyes.

“Fuck yeah.”, Jun copies his tone and laughs, vibrations travelling towards Wonwoo’s chest too. The younger buries his blushing cheeks on Jun’s neck.

“Okay, so I knew you would ask that soon because of that first meeting.”, the older finally turns to his boyfriend, inserting his cold fingers under the white cotton shirt Wonwoo was wearing. Warming up his fingers with the help of his boyfriend’s lean back. Wonwoo smiles secretly, rubbing his nose on Jun’s jaw.

The door to the bathroom opens and out came their younger boyfriends wrapped up in thick towels.

Wonwoo props himself up, “Good morning handsome.”, he calls, staring at his boyfriends.

“Hey,”, Mingyu greets.

“Not you, I was looking at Minghao.”, he sticks his tongue out and goes back down to Junhui who was laughing heartily.

“Meanie.”, Mingyu pouts and goes back to Minghao and hugs him from behind, waddling back to their room.

Junhui pats Wonwoo’s butt, “Time to get up Jeon Wonwoo.”, he sits up. Wonwoo landing on his lap.

“You’re starting to like hitting my ass too much.”, the younger teases making Junhui blush. The oldest turns the other way to stand up but Wonwoo drapes his arm on his shoulders. A soft kiss on his mouth was delivered by his boyfriend, lips softly touching.

“Don’t worry I love when you do it.”, the younger winks as he stands up, picking up the mess around the living area.

“Ugh, morning breath.”, Junhui cringes.

“Fuck you, you’re my soulmate.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to kiss me without brushing your teeth.”, Wonwoo aims to kiss him again only for Junhui to stand up and run to the kitchen.

“Hey! Help me here!”

 

Mingyu and Minghao enters the kitchen hand in hand. The younger is now dressed up for class while the taller has gray sweatpants and black tank top on.

“Hey! You’re matching with Junnie!”, Wonwoo greets them as he munches on his bowl of cereal on the table. Minghao sits with the older and snatches the spoon from him, scooping a serve for himself. Jun feels strong arms around his waist as he stirs the fried rice on the pan. Mingyu noses his neck, burying his head on his soulmate’s shoulder.

“That smells good.”

“No, you smell good.”, Jun turns to plant a kiss on Mingyu’s lips. The taller slips in his tongue, playing with the older’s. Jun has brushed his teeth prior to the kiss, saying no to morning kisses with morning breath just like what Wonwoo did to him.

“I swear to god if you burn my rice I’m going to slap both of you with that pan.”, the youngest hollers causing his boyfriends to break off giggling.

“I told you not to get an 8am Monday class.”, Mingyu says.

“I told you that was the only section 140 has during registration.”, the youngest mocks with the same tone Mingyu used.

“There, there.”, Wonwoo scoops a spoonful and feeds Minghao. “You only have 30 minutes left dear, you can fight Mingyu later.”

“Wonwoo!”, Mingyu deadpans. How dare he drop him like this? His very own soulmate?

“Don’t worry pup, I got your back.”, Jun turns off the fire serving his youngest soulmate the bowl of fried rice.

“Why do you have a favorite? I should’ve been the favorite.”, Minghao pouts as he blows on his food. Mingyu sits across him, kicking his foot. “You’re my favorite.”, the taller smiles, his canine showing. Minghao scoffs, feeling a light blush, wishing that the taller in front of him won’t notice it. He serves the fried rice to Mingyu instead, leading the spoon towards his mouth. “Mmm! This tastes good as always Jun!”, the taller says with a thumbs up, chewing his food down. “I want some too.”, Wonwoo tugs at Minghao’s arm, his mouth open for the spoon.

“Why can’t you let me eat first? Jun cooked this for me you know!”,  Minghao says as he feeds himself the fried rice, Wonwoo chasing it with his mouth. When the older wasn’t fed, he bit Minghao’s hand instead.

“Fuck! Wonwoo calm down!”

“Feed me”, Wonwoo drawls his puppy eyes locking with Minghao’s.

“Shut up babe, here’s your bowl.”, Junhui sits across Wonwoo, tangling his feet with the younger in a game of footsies.

“Thanks Junnie!”

“Where’s my bowl?”, Mingyu pouts at his boyfriend beside him. “Sorry pup, we only have enough leftover rice for two.”, he turns to the two soulmates eating in front of them. “Ask them to feed you.”, then Jun opens his mouth to take the spoon Wonwoo is offering him. The taller turns to Minghao doing his best to look like a puppy poorly wagging its tail.

“Minghaaaao”, the giant puppy pleads, eyeing the fried rice. The youngest shakes his head so the taller kicks his leg away.

“I hate you.”, he turns to his other boyfriend “Wonwoooooo”, he tries again. Unfortunately, the bowl was already scooped clean. The older has always been a fast eater. Mingyu’s shoulders deflate, not being able to taste Jun’s dish again. He sees an object floating in his periphery, Minghao offering his last spoonful of fried rice which he gladly takes. “Love you,” he smiles as his left foot caresses his boyfriend’s leg.

Minghao stands up to dump the bowl on the washer. He opens the fridge to get a pitcher of water. Fifteen minutes. “Shit, I got fifteen minutes left.”, he runs to his shared room to pick his bag up. As he rushes to put on his shoes, he sees his three other soulmates lined up beside him.

“I hate all of you.”, he says as he stands to hug Junhui. “Ugh, you stink! Go shower!”

“We will!”, Wonwoo replies from behind.”, he laughs as he plants a soft kiss on Jun’s lips. “Love you Hao, take care.”, Another peck and the oldest jumps away to the bathroom where the warm water was waiting for him. Wonwoo was next who gave him an eskimo kiss first. “Aaaaah Won stop that! I’m going to be late!”

“Your fault. You didn’t wake up early.”, he dives in to give the other a deep kiss, nipping at the lower lip then pulling back to strip on his way to the bathroom.

Minghao gets tipped to the side with strong arms as fond eyes stare at him. “How fucking sweet.”, he says as he cups Mingyu’s face with both of his hands. “I do my best.”, Mingyu brags as he leans closer for a kiss. His tongue probes inside the younger’s mouth, moans and heavy breaths exchanging.

“Minghao! Ten minutes!”, Junhui yells from the bathroom. Mingyu tips him back, staring at the swollen lips and glassy eyes looking back at him. “Can you not go to your class?”, he frowns. “You woke me up Mingyu.”, the younger smiles and picks up his bucket hat by the door. “Bye babe! See you later!”, he waves as the door slams shut. Mingyu turns and sees the remaining mess in the living room. Well at least Jun and Wonwoo attempted to clean, he thinks as he folds the futon back to their room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sooooo here's a short domestic chapter for all of you darlings! I am a huge sucker for domestic au. It has been a week since I met SEVENTEEN yet here is our local fanbase, announcing that SEVENTEEN might come back SOON in our country. Yakno I love SEVENTEEN so much but cMON HELP ME SAVE UP! I WANT TO BUY YOUR ALBUMS TOO! HAHAHHAHHA A visit once a year is enough for me as of now loljk. I just need to save up more.
> 
> These next two weeks will be really hectic for me because of midterms. Lately too, I've seen lots of people getting sad about personal stuff. I hope that the rain clears out soon so you get to smile brighter and stand stronger. You may fail at times, but it will never define you. Think of them as broken planks you need to walk on to get to your goals. It might seem shaky but hold on tight and never let go. Success is right in front of you you just have to keep on going on. Pause for a bit, but don't stop. I'm here for you. SMILE! ☺️☺️☺️  
> -veronica


	6. coming in 3, 2, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise, mingyu, surprise  
> when will junhui ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i shall crawl back to my cave now, pls dont hate me :c

The past three weeks have been grueling for Mingyu. No visits, rare phonecalls, and only occasional Skype sessions with his boyfriends were his only source of strength after his teachers bombarded them with requirements and exams that they need to accomplish for Senior year. When the wave of work finally subsided, he immediately visited Minghao and Wonwoo to invite them to watch a new movie. Just like him, Wonwoo finally came home to spend his long weekend. The taller wants to ask his soulmates to watch the newest Avengers installment his classmates have been gushing about.

He was no stranger to Minghao’s home. Having met his parents already, he lets himself in, walking past the gate to knock on the door— which was unlocked. Probably, Minghao’s parents were out and his boyfriends were busy reading together. He enters the house and notes that he must flick Minghao for leaving the door open again. _What if an actual thief gets in?_ He shakes his head as he calls for his boyfriend.

“Minghao? Are you home?”, nothing.

He peeks in the kitchen, “Wonwoo are you here? Minghao?”, but nobody was there so he pads upstairs.

Mingyu turns the knob to Minghao’s door and lo and behold— sweaty and flushed Wonwoo was buck naked leaning on the headboard of Minghao’s queen sized bed. The younger, in between Wonwoo’s spread legs, also naked, sucking his boyfriend's dick lewdly. Mingyu was not a stranger to sex. Of course, he has watched porn, thanks to some of his friends who introduced him to it during middle school. He has jacked off to some videos here and there. However, nothing ever prepares him to the actual thing.

His two boyfriends turn to him with blushing cheeks. Minghao stopped sucking Wonwoo’s balls and lets go of his boyfriend’s dick. Wonwoo groans and plops his head back on the headboard at the sensitivity. Blush crept up Mingyu’s face as he eyes Minghao’s ass bared in front him.

“Hi!”, Minghao greets him, propping himself up. Mingyu ran out of words, the whole lexicon in his brain just got burnt upon laying his eyes on the erotic scene. The oldest raises his head back and peeks behind his sweaty bangs, “Do you want to join?”. Mingyu’s tongue and lips refuse to move along with his thoughts so he nods his head instead. With a smile, Minghao pushes himself off the bed, his erected member swinging proudly as Mingyu lays his dazed eyes on it. He lays Mingyu on the bed, then straddles his waist.

“Are you sure you want this?”, Minghao caresses his cheeks laying a soft kiss on Mingyu’s cheek.

All Mingyu could do was swallow the bulk of air that has been preventing him from speaking, “Yes, yes I do.”

Wonwoo smiles, “You know you can tell us when to stop right?”, Mingyu turns to his older boyfriend and hums in agreement.

“Hey Won, I have an idea.”, Minghao licks his lips as Mingyu puts his hand on the younger’s slim waist.

“Hmm? What is it?”, Wonwoo moves his body right beside Mingyu, bracing his face up on his right hand. He brushes Mingyu’s hair with his fingers.

“How about we make it all about Mingyu tonight?”, Minghao leans closer to suck on Mingyu’s neck, waiting for the older to respond.

Mingyu keens lightly at the teeth digging through the soft skin, “Tonight? What about your parents?”, he worries.

“They’re out for a seminar and will be back next Monday.”, Minghao explains as he pulls on Mingyu’s pink shirt, taking it off him. Minghao’s dick was resting sinfully on Mingyu’s abdomen, the taller eyes it hungrily.

Minghao moves his face closer to Mingyu’s,“Wanna touch?”, their lips only touching.

“Yes”, Mingyu’s breath ghosts Minghao’s lips as he encloses the younger’s cock with his hand. Minghao has an average girth but he was long. The youngest dives in for a thirsty kiss, teeth clashing, the sounds bouncing inside the small, cool bedroom. Wonwoo touches the youngest’s back. Fingers tracing circles on each spine, going down to his ass. Mingyu’s hand was calloused but it was big and warm, easily enveloping Minghao’s dick. He strokes the member languidly at a constant pace.

“Fuck, Mingyu, your hand is so big.”, Minghao leans back up with closed eyes, relishing the warmth surrounding his cock. “I wonder how your fingers will fit in me.”, Mingyu hisses at Minghao’s dirty talk. He runs his thumb over Minghao’s slit repeatedly causing the other to moan loudly.

“Shit Mingyu, right there. Ah, just like that.”, the youngest thrusts up to the warm hand as he locks eyes with his boyfriend.

“Mingyu come here.”, Wonwoo tilts Mingyu’s face towards him to kiss him. The older bites Mingyu's lips, a tongue probes his mouth, making him groan in satisfaction. His hand kept on stroking Minghao, occasionally sliding his fingernail on his dick’s tip.

“Just like that Mingyu.”, Minghao fucks himself, his hands land on Mingyu’s thighs for support. “Fuck, Won you look so hot. Using your tongue like that.”, saliva was now trickling on Wonwoo’s and Mingyu’s chins. The older bites Mingyu’s lip, releasing it with a pop. Their eyes meet.

“C’mon Minghao, I thought this was going to be Mingyu’s night.”, Wonwoo slaps Minghao’s ass causing the younger to moan seductively. Mingyu releases Minghao’s dick, then slaps his ass too, a ringing sound reverberating in the room, causing Minghao to moan louder this time. Silence.

“Shit Mingyu, I could have cummed just watching you do that.”, Wonwoo’s eyes widened at what he just saw. Minghao stares at Mingyu hotly as he moves towards Mingyu’s right side, biting his lips.

“I can do that again.”, Mingyu says as he moves to palm Minghao’s ass.

Minghao pushes Mingyu’s hand away from his cheek, “Hush, pup. We told you it’s your night, right?”, even if he wants to get spanked again.

Wonwoo crawls up, licking Mingyu’s nipple, pinching the other. Minghao unbuttons Mingyu’s jeans. The taller whines at all the pleasure he was receiving, not sure where to put his hands. Instead, he grabs his boyfriends’ asses, massaging and pinching them. “I’ll give it to you Minghao. Prep Mingyu. I like it whenever you do it to me.”, Wonwoo raises his head on Mingyu’s chest as he winks at the youngest. “Really now, Wonwoo?”, Minghao smirks as he pulls off the taller’s jeans, throwing them to the ground. Wonwoo’s lips move up to the juncture of Mingyu’s neck and jaw, sucking a hickey.

“You know, I like marking Minghao a lot.”, Wonwoo whispers in Mingyu’s ear, “I bet I’ll like it on you too.”, then sucks on his earlobe. Mingyu tips his head to the side, discovering a sensitive spot for him.

Minghao spreads Mingyu’s legs and situates himself in between them. Mingyu’s hands moves on the youngest’s hair, brushing through his boyfriend’s head. The younger noses Mingyu’s thighs up and down then he proceeds to suck and bite on the skin. Mingyu noisily purred in frustration, bucking his hips drawing Minghao closer to his dick. His boyfriends press him down, chuckling at how sensitive he is.

“Whoa, calm down there, pup, we don’t want to rush this.”, Minghao says as he leans closer and closer to his shaft only to leave a path of pink hickeys. Wonwoo brushes his thumb on Mingyu’s nipples, then moves to kiss the other again. He kept on teasing the younger’s nubs, softly caressing and pinching them with his thumb and forefinger. Minghao’s lips moves closer to Mingyu’s core, his teeth now nibbling on the sleeves of the taller’s white boxers. The wet spot on Mingyu’s underwear spreading. Wonwoo raises his head from the taller’s chest then he goes to sit behind Mingyu, putting the younger's head on his exposed lap.

“Shhh, it’s okay baby, we’ll take care of you.”, Wonwoo passes his middle finger on Mingyu’s lips, then pushes it inside. Mingyu sucks it readily, rolling it around his tongue. Wonwoo breathes heavily as he inserts his pointer finger inside. His member twitches underneath Mingyu’s head as he pulls out his fingers.

Minghao eyes the wet spot on Mingyu’s boxers then looks up at Mingyu’s eyes. He moves closer to the taller’s boxers and mouths at the spot. Mingyu’s eyes rolls back and bucks his hips to no avail, Minghao is strongly holding him down. Minghao moves his tongue around the fabric, lightly nipping the outline of his boyfriend’s dick. Mingyu headily wails at the sensation.

“Minghao, ah, please”, Mingyu pleads as he stares at the younger, locking eyes with each other. Minghao leans away, his mouth still open, a thread of saliva sticking out his mouth. The younger palms him, his thumb moving in circles on the wet spot. Mingyu chants Minghao’s name as Wonwoo holds down on his shoulder to keep his body from moving. The pressure inside him was building up but it wasn’t enough. Minghao presses harder on his member. Mingyu inhales sharply.

Wonwoo goes back to his previous position on Mingyu’s left side and lets the taller lean his back on the headboard for support. The taller eyes his boyfriends on both sides of his thighs, Wonwoo on the left and Minghao on the right.

“You ready pup?”, Minghao slips his fingers on his boxer’s straps and snaps it on his abdomen, tangling his fingers on the exposed intimate hairs. Mingyu stares at Minghao, his mouth drying up. The younger pulls his boxers down, his cock springing up. The girth of his cock is obviously bigger than both of his boyfriends. The leaking dick was standing proudly, making Minghao and Wonwoo’s mouth water. Minghao started tonguing the underside of his dick, Mingyu whining when his boyfriend engulfs the whole head. The taller throws his head back, scrambling for Wonwoo’s head, pulling at the hair.

“Fuck baby keep on doing that.”, Wonwoo arousedly eyes Minghao sucking the head, releasing it with a pop. The youngest turns to Wonwoo and moves in for a kiss. Mingyu kept on lightly pulling at Wonwoo’s hair as the oldest moans in between the kisses. Wonwoo grabs Mingyu's dick, pumping it slowly, exerting pressure on the prominent veins, on the right places. The couple on Mingyu’s thighs heats up more, an open-mouthed kiss, showing off their tongues licking each other. They both turn to Mingyu as they allured him with their dancing tongues.

“Ah, fuck, Wonwoo, Minghao, please.”, he pleads as precum start to trickle down his dick.

“Please what?”, Wonwoo inquires, crawling up to Mingyu’s chest tattoo to suck a hickey. Minghao does the same with his thighs. His dick was already leaking, he can feel the precum agonizingly dripping from his slit. Mingyu raises his hand to touch his dick but Wonwoo snatches it away to suck at his pointer finger.

“Please, suck me, eat me, I don’t know. Just- anything!”, his boyfriends chuckle at the taller’s desperation. Wonwoo crawls back down to satisfy his soulmate’s cravings. Minghao licks Mingyu's dick, but this time, with Wonwoo. The two tagged team in pleasuring their boyfriend. As Minghao sucked Mingyu’s balls, Wonwoo moved to engulf the dick in his warm mouth. Moving up and down, as far as he could. Mingyu carefully bucks his hips at the warmth enveloping him. Wonwoo went further as he could, then held it there, locking eyes with Minghao at the bottom. Mingyu feels for his boyfriends’ asses again, sensually massaging the exposed skin. Wonwoo closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Mingyu’s fingers circling his entrance. Mingyu wailed at the sensation causing Wonwoo to pull back up.

“How was he?”, Minghao smiled, his hands sensually massaging Mingyu’s balls.

“He’s big, baby. I bet you’ll love choking on him.”, his deep voice arouses Minghao, causing the other to rub himself on the sheets. Mingyu stares at Minghao while caressing his jaw. He inserts two of his fingers inside his mouth. The other lathers it generously with his spit, sucking it seductively. When Mingyu pulled out of his mouth, he brings his wet hand back to Wonwoo’s ass and slowly inserts his middle finger. The oldest lightly squeezes Mingyu’s dick, moaning as he exhales a warm breath across the head. Minghao watches in awe as Wonwoo closes his eyes in pleasure. The youngest grabs Mingyu’s dick again and sucks on the head, him and Wonwoo pumping together. Mingyu’s finger was halfway through when he feels the tip of his dick hitting something. He opens his eyes and sees that Minghao has already moved in between his legs, deep-throating him. The youngest doing his best to fit his whole dick in his mouth as he also massages his balls.

“Fuck, baby just like that, deeper. You can take it.”, Mingyu’s other hand tangles on Minghao’s head. Meanwhile, Wonwoo moves his hips higher as Mingyu bottoms up with his finger. The taller twists and turns his finger feeling the warmth. Wonwoo’s getting frustrated at the minute because of Mingyu stalling. After a few seconds of sucking, Minghao releases his dick with ragged breathing. He continues to pump Mingyu as he dives again lower to suck his balls. Minghao meets eyes with Wonwoo then he snatches the older’s hair. Wonwoo understood what Minghao wants him to do so he proceeds to lick Mingyu’s member, saliva and precum coating the dick they are sharing. Lips travelled upwards towards the head of Mingyu’s dick. They kissed each other’s mouths with the tip in between them. Mingyu bucked up harshly as he shakily wails because of his boyfriends.

“Oh my god, keep on going please, please, please.”, the taller begs as he feels the knot in his abdomen string tighter. He’s been getting too much fap material for tonight thanks to his boyfriends. Mingyu slowly pulls his fingers out, then pushes in another. Wonwoo grunts in pleasure as he feels the stretch with Mingyu’s fingers. The oldest fucks himself on Mingyu’s fingers as Minghao kept on blowing Mingyu. The taller removed his hands again, only to reach on the bedside table. Thankfully, the lube was placed there beforehand so he coated his fingers generously with it. He pulls the oldest to straddle him, Wonwoo's ass in front of his face. Wonwoo followed obediently as he faced Minghao who was trying to deep-throat Mingyu. They raised Mingyu’s thighs a bit, propping him to expose him some more. The taller felt more sensitive in this position because of the greater exposure. Wonwoo holds on to Mingyu’s knees as he lowers himself on Mingyu’s lube-coated finger. He grunts in the sensation as his dick bounces proudly in between his and Mingyu’s abdomen. Wonwoo’s cock catches Minghao’s attention so he moves closer to suck on it instead. _I thought, this was Mingyu’s night?_ Wonwoo thinks. Mingyu slips in the second finger as Minghao hums in delight, pretty eyes smiling up on him. This little fucker exactly knows how to push Wonwoo on the edge, the oldest’s eyes close as he feels the pleasure on both ends. Minghao kept on humming as he pumped Mingyu’s dick, focusing on scratching the tip with his nail. Mingyu felt the sensation coming faster than ever. Minghao pops out of Wonwoo’s dick, engulfing Mingyu’s member again. This time, humming to pass on the vibrations to his dick.

“Minghao, stop, I’m close- fuck. So so close.”, Mingyu’s other hand grasped over Wonwoo’s dick to pump it in tune with his fingers in his hole. The older has already stopped bouncing and was now in all fours, his ass facing Mingyu.

It was when Minghao deepthroated Mingyu and lightly brushed his hole with his finger that he came. Stars swam in Mingyu’s vision. His eyes closed as he feels Minghao choking slightly, pulling himself up. He pumped until there was no more cum coming out then he inserted the soft member back in his mouth.

“Minghao I’m sensitive, ah”, but the other kept on sucking and swallowing his cock. Mingyu feels his dick go limp as Minghao sets it free. Wonwoo stared at Minghao’s cum-stained face then pulls the other’s chin up.

“Wonwoo, I’m going to insert a fourth one.”, Mingyu asks permission breathlessly.

“Sure, go ahead.”, cum and saliva was trailing down Minghao’s chin. Wonwoo kisses the youngest hungrily as he props himself back up, the youngest draws closer to Wonwoo rubbing his dick onto his boyfriend’s. Mingyu, who has now four fingers in Wonwoo, moves to grab both of his boyfriends’ dicks, pumping them together. Wonwoo strengthens his hold on Mingyu’s knees as he grunts— jumps when he finally felt Mingyu’s fingers hit his prostate.

“Fucking finally, Kim Mingyu! Right there!”, Wonwoo kisses Minghao again, swapping saliva and cum. Pleasure firing up as they feel their release coming.

“Won, I’m gonna cum.”, Minghao hold their dicks, entwining his hand with Mingyu’s.

“Do it baby, do it for me. For Mingyu.”, Wonwoo commands as he stares directly at Minghao’s eyes, jolting again when he feels Mingyu hit his spot again and again and again until he hits his climax. Wonwoo’s cum covered Minghao’s dick and hands. He wobbly stood up to face Mingyu, who has now plopped his head back in exhaustion. Wonwoo spilled some of his come on Mingyu’s chest as he pumped his member some more. Minghao on the other hand, has still his hand entwined with Mingyu to pump his dick.

“Mingyu, no!”, Minghao suddenly yells, shaking Wonwoo out of his reverie.

“Do you want to come?”, Mingyu asks in a stern voice. Wonwoo turns to the flushed Minghao beside him. The youngest hiccups, nodding his head but he yelped again. Wonwoo trailed his stare down and saw that Mingyu was squeezing the base of Minghao’s dick, preventing him to come.

“Yes, yes please! Make me cum, Mingyu please make me come!”

“As you wish.”, the taller smirks then he pumps faster until Minghao comes hard, his cum shooting lines on Mingyu’s chin. The youngest falls backwards in fatigue, catching his breath. The taller stares at his cum-stained chest then stirs his boyfriends’ cums. He turns to Wonwoo then he inserts a cum-stained thumb in his mouth which the oldest sucks gratefully with eyes closed. Minghao props himself up again and snatches Mingyu’s cum-stained hand with both hands to suck each finger.

Wonwoo reaches for the tissue and wipes them all clean. Minghao already passed out beside Mingyu. The oldest also offers Mingyu a glass of water to hydrate himself.

“Thank you so much for this great experience.”, Mingyu gratefully hands back Wonwoo the glass as he lies down to spoon Minghao. Wonwoo smiles as he pulls on the sheets to cover them, then he spoons Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS:**

Junhui grabs a few tissues to clean himself up. It was the second? Third time? he came that night, only because he was jacking to free porn courtesy of his soulmates. He doesn’t know if he should be thankful for the sexual content or be frustrated at himself because he could have joined them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW IF ALL OF YOU ARE CONFUSED  
> they haven't met Jun at this time. Wonwoo and Jun are both in college already but they are yet to meet. Mingyu and Minghao are still seniors hehehehehe It might be rly confusing as to why Jun never even got the chance to stalk Wonwoo but C O L L E G E. Also it's Junnie, he's always lost in his and his soulmates' thoughts so he always puts off the stalking part until he forgets that he can actually meet his soulmates at this very moment lmao.
> 
> i've been meaning to post this since 3 nights ago. actually, if im not mistaken, this was the 2nd chapter i wrote for this fic. it just went through a lot of revisions so it's already kinda different from the original version hehehehe as you all know, i don't have a beta so sometimes there will be lots of errors in the fic. sometimes i reread them and then realize... DID I REALLY PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER?! i just had to apologize for my mistakes, i hope that you'll stay patient as i learn how to manage this fic writing process hehehehe.
> 
> ANYWAY!!! SEVENTEEN just released their comeback schedule earlier anD BOI WAS I PUMPEDT!!! PLEASE SUPPORT SEVENTEEN A LOT, THEY REAAAAALLLY WORKED THEIR ASSES OFF FOR THIS. PLEASE VOTE FOR SEVENTEEN IN MTV EMA, AAA, AND MAMA AT LEAST ONCE A DAY! This is the least we could do to give back to them hehehehehe
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! TO THOSE WHO GAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, YALL HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY KOKORO.


	7. jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the pup and kitten has to be more mindful of their surroundings

Junhui has never thought that there was another thing more fun than listening to his soulmates’ thoughts.

Wonwoo scrunches his brows.

Junhui remembers when he was just looking at Wonwoo through Minghao or Mingyu’s thoughts, he has always liked the other’s chin. His face was small yet sharply angled. It reminds him so much of a prince.

Wonwoo’s eyes start to twitch.

Well, Junhui got three princes with him now.

“Junhui what are you doing?”, Wonwoo softly asks as he flips to the next page of his book.

“Nothing.”

“Junhui I know you’re not reading through my thoughts.”

“Wait- how did you know? Do you have a new ability now?”, Junhui lifts his head that was resting on his hands.

“No, it’s just like— a soulmate thing.”, Wonwoo tips his head to the side then looks at Junhui’s eyes. “I just know.”, his deep voice sends chills to Junhui’s bones. Lovely.

“So,” Junhui moves to place his chin back down on his hands, “You can read me now, huh?”

“I told you, it’s not like that.”

“You can read me.”, the Chinese insists, never breaking his staring contest with Wonwoo.

“Whatever.”, Wonwoo goes back to Higashino Keigo.

The thing is, Junhui just discovered that he enjoys watching Wonwoo more while he is reading. Instead of staring at a blank wall while listening to Wonwoo’s voice (it’s greatly therapeutic in Jun’s opinion), Junhui learned that he likes it better when Wonwoo’s face matches his reaction depending on what is happening in the book.

The couple was in the library, waiting to pass time for lunch. They planned to meet their two boyfriends so they can go eat together at the newly opened restaurant at the mall just outside their campus.

A screeching sound halts Junhui’s line of thoughts, sending Wonwoo’s gaze up to the intruder.

“Hey.”, It was Wonho, the guy Junhui has a crush on. Wonwoo remembers Minghao telling him that a few days ago when they were about to pick up their new boyfriend. Wonho was Jun’s classmate and the two were partners for their first class project. Apparently, Junhui likes Wonho’s body. That was exactly what Minghao told him as they eyed their boyfriend and his classmate exiting their classroom.

“Hi, Wonho, what’s up?”, Junhui smiles turning to the new-comer.

Wonwoo and Minghao did not even bother with the grease because they both trust Junhui enough not to cheat on them. “I’ve been meaning to ask for the softcopy of the paper we did. Ms. Jang did say that she will include some parts of the research in the exam.”, Wonwoo narrows his eyes. Why is this guy smiling cheesily at Junhui? His boyfriend chuckles before replying. “Is that so?”, He must have heard Wonwoo’s thoughts. “Here, give me your e-mail, I’ll send it to you later, ‘kay?”, Jun pulls out his phone and gives it to the toned guy. After typing the said details in Junhui’s phone, the grease stands but not before asking, “Hey Jun, can we hang out sometimes? Eat lunch maybe?”, Wonho winks. The audacity of this fucker- Wonwoo was about to square when Junhui quickly grabs his hand, entwining their fingers. “Sure next time, just text me okay?”, Wonho seems to not notice Junhui’s gesture as he leaves.

When the unwanted visitor was already far from sight, Wonwoo stands up to pack his things, not sending his boyfriend a second look. Jun simply watches as he waits for the younger to do something, say anything.

“You know it’s impossible to give me the silent treatment right?”, Junhui kids as he starts to pack up too.

“Fuck you.”

“Whoa there,”, Wonwoo briskly walks away, leaving Junhui behind.

“What’s wrong with you? Why are you saying stupid Junhui idiot Junhui I don’t care Junhui?”, Junhui rushes up to his boyfriend.

“Fuck you.”

“Is that all you can say?”, he stares back at the his boyfriend’s unmoving face. “Because I’d gladly do that, only if it’s with you.”, Wen Junhui still has the will to even joke at this moment?! Wonwoo exits the library, Junhui still lagging behind him.

 

 

 

Minghao checks his phone. It’s ten minutes to twelve but he hasn’t met Mingyu. The taller’s last message says that he’ll meet him outside his college’s building but he was still nowhere to be found. The younger has been waiting for half an hour, refusing to wait with Wonwoo and Junhui. He can wait for Mingyu since as far as he knows, their classes end at the same time. When Minghao does see Mingyu, he was surrounded with girls. It would have been fine if they were just casually talking but these girls were linking arms with Mingyu ON BOTH SIDES EVEN! He knows his boyfriend had lots of admirers, even Wonwoo has lots, but Minghao can be really possessive, he admits. Mingyu was still talking to the girls, not noticing how they were forcing to be intimate with him, Minghao notes from afar.

Mingyu turns his head to the side and that was when he noticed that Minghao was there. His eyes widening in realization. He quickly bid the girls goodbye, running towards Minghao’s side.

“Hi love.”, Mingyu tries to kiss his soulmate’s cheek only for Minghao to pull away tsking.

“I have been waiting for half an hour Mingyu.”, Minghao says with a stern voice, anger evident on his face. He narrows his eyes at his soulmate, his foot tapping. “You even smell like cheap Victoria’s Secret.”, the smaller cringes at the scent.

“Wait you saw that?!”, Minghao rarely takes note of menial things such as other people's scent on them but when he does-

“What do you mean I saw that? Were you trying to hide that from us?”

“No I mean-“, Mingyu tries to grab Minghao’s arm to console him but the other only deflects his move.

The younger starts to walk, leaving his boyfriend behind. “Whatever Mingyu, go fuck yourself.”, Minghao raises his middle finger, mindless of the stares he is receiving from the other students.

“Minghaaaaaaao.”, Mingyu follows with a pout, his imaginary tail wagging.

 

 

The unit’s door slams shut. Junhui stands up with a start from the sofa. He sees Mingyu trying to talk to Minghao but the younger simply slaps his hand away when the tallest tried to hug him. Junhui tried to talk to Minghao too but the younger makes a beeline for the bedroom.

The youngest shakes the doorknob then knocks harshly on the door, “Minghao, that’s locked.”, Junhui says as the door opens and shuts again with a bang.

“What the- Minghao gets to enter while I get locked out?! Not fair Wonwoo!”, Junhui shouts as he bangs on the bedroom door. He turns to Mingyu who was sitting on the sofa, his head down and hidden. Of course, Junhui already knew what happened the moment they got inside the unit.

“You know that I can’t read your mind Junhui. What happened?”, Mingyu inquires as Junhui plops on top of Mingyu, forcing to fit themselves on the sofa. They try to make it work, somehow. Mingyu hugs his older boyfriend, while Junhui buries his head on Mingyu’s neck. The oldest narrates how he met Wonho and how he got invited by the jock for lunch. He also shares how he slipped one time when he told Minghao that he admires the other’s toned torso even admitting that he might have a crush on the cheesy guy. Mingyu flicks his forehead before he could even end his story.

“Ow! What’s that for?”

“If I were Wonwoo, I’d get mad at you too.”, the tallest soothes the spot he just flicked.

Junhui pulls at Mingyu’s hair.

“That hurts!”

“That’s for not noticing those girls. Why are you so oblivious?”, Junhui taps Mingyu’s nose with a finger.

“Look at pot calling kettle black.”, they stared at each other before giggling in unison.

“We’re so stupid.”, Mingyu buries his nose on Jun’s hair, inhaling the peach scent.

“I agree.”, Jun seconds while nosing Mingyu’s neck.

“What should we do? What did you do before?”, Mingyu nudges Junhui as the older props his chin on Mingyu’s chest.

“What do you mean what did I do before?”

“In your previous relationships?”

“How could I get in a relationship when I have been listening to Minghao and Wonwoo ever since?”

“Damn, ain’t that sweet.”, the tallest pokes Jun’s cheek. He hides his blushing face on Mingyu’s chest but the younger cupped his chin to keep him from hiding.

“How about you?”, Junhui returns the question, only his eyes showing because his cheeks were still flaming.

“I thought you were taking notes about us.”

“You don’t see my journal right now, do you?”

“Stop being sarcastic please, Minghao has bruised me enough.”, Mingyu dramatically turns his head to the side, puckering.

Jun brushes the stray hair on Mingyu’s face, “Anyway, they’re sleeping right now just so you know.”

“Did they cry?”

“No, why would they cry? They were just too tired and mad at us, Wonwoo thought of cuddling with Minghao until they fell asleep.”, Jun slips his hands through Mingyu’s sides to warm his fingers while the other embraces him closer.

“I will never get used to your ability.”

“And I will never get used to your handsome face from here”, Junhui compliments as he stares directly at Mingyu’s eyes.

“Stop that.”, Mingyu playfully hits Junhui, the two smiling dorkily.

“Anyway, what should we do?”

“We have to apologize.”, Mingyu answers as he brushes Jun’s hair.

“Did you see that working to both of us earlier?”, Junhui taunts, smirking.

“No.”

“Exactly.”, silence envelopes the two distressed boyfriends when Junhui suddenly pushed himself up, elbowing Mingyu in the process. Mingyu howls in pain.

“Awhh I’m sorry pup, I’m so so sorry.”, Jun grabs Mingyu’s head and kisses him all over his face, apologizing repeatedly.

“What got you so worked up?”, Mingyu asks as he rubs his injured ribs.

“Well you know what’s Minghao and Wonwoo got in common?”, the pair stared each other, “hopeless romantics.”.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo wakes up to a leg thrown over him. Minghao can be a very messy sleeper but he moves a lot enough not to disturb Wonwoo’s sleep. He looks at Minghao’s face then presses a kiss to the other’s nose. Has he ever told Minghao how much he finds his nose adorable? He gotta take note of that once he wakes up. Minghao’s eyes slowly opens.

“Have I told you how adorable your nose is?”, Wonwoo asks while rubbing the remaining sleep away from his eyes.

“Huh?”

“I said your nose is adorable”, Wonwoo turns to the other proceeding to give him an eskimo kiss.

“Why do you like giving us eskimo kisses?”, Minghao slides his head back under the pillow, his cheeks burning from the affection.

“Because it’s cool.”

Minghao stands up then stretches, his shirt riding up, showing his abdomen. Wonwoo pokes at his tummy.

“Ah! Wonwoo! Stop!”, Minghao folds his body, hiding his midsection. Wonwoo laughs, picking up his glasses then wearing it. Turning the knob as Minghao follows behind him.

“Gogogo Junhui play!”, they hear Mingyu say when a song suddenly played in the background.

Baby pink and blue balloons littered their living room from the floor to the ceiling. It was like a romantic dream date. Minghao’s smile changes to a tight-lipped one. He remembers that he hasn’t eaten lunch because of Mingyu and those girls. Wonwoo on the other hand, raises his eyebrows as he stares at Junhui who was now dressed up in a dark green tuxedo. Even Mingyu. Where did they even get those? Their two boyfriends bowed like royals then Mingyu gave them a set of clothes.

“Go ahead princes, dress up!”, Mingyu pushes them back in their room. Wonwoo stares at Minghao as the other shrugs and proceeds to take off his shirt.

 

When the two went out again, candles were already lit on top of the table while the food was covered with a stainless steel kitchen cover. Where did Junhui and Mingyu get these stuff? Wonwoo and Minghao exited the room, hand in hand. Their partners bowed to them and offered them the seats. “A romantic date for two as our treat to our dear Princes.”, Junhui says still looking at Wonwoo.

“You both look handsome as always.”, Mingyu complimented them.

Minghao narrows his eyes, “Even if I’m wearing home slippers in this turquoise suit?”, he presses on knowing how it slightly peeves Mingyu.

“Of course, my Prince.”, Mingyu pops beside Minghao from behind, his face awfully close. He lays a napkin on Minghao’s lap. Junhui does the same to Wonwoo, then he presses a kiss to the other’s cheek. Good thing, Wonwoo did not move his face away. Mingyu stood beside Minghao as Junhui gestured to open the food. When he removed the cover, the smell of fastfood chicken and burgers spread in the room.

Minghao tuts, “Is that all you’ve got?”, Wonwoo knows that he can always rely on Minghao to annoy their boyfriends.

“Well, we could only afford the suits and the balloons, we have to borrow the equipment from Chan-“

“Are you making excuses?”, Minghao’s demanding voice rises again. The two culprits scrambles their brain for an answer.

“Actually? There’s another one.”, Junhui scratches his ears.

“Really?”, now Wonwoo is interested. Mingyu and Junhui pulled a piece of paper out of their pockets which they then gave their boyfriends.

“TICKET TO BE MINGYU’S MASTER FOR 1 WEEK. What the hell is this? Why do you get to set the conditions? I want it for a month!”

“Minghaaaao”, the other whines again, Junhui pulling at Wonwoo’s sleeves shaking his head.

“How about eight days?”, Junhui pleads.

Wonwoo quickly shakes his head, “No.”

“Ten?”, Mingyu tries to bargain.

“Okay, two weeks final call.”, Minghao pockets the coupon.

Wonwoo smirks as he pockets his too, “I’m fine with that.”

“Okay pup, go pull a chair and feed me this food you prepared.”, Minghao starts the punishment.

“You too kitten, come here.”, Wonwoo really likes this.

 

There were even elegant utensils to their disposal. Too bad they were young, broke college kids who can only afford fastfood. As Junhui was slicing the chicken, he coughed to catch Wonwoo’s attention. The younger chews his food slightly as he turns to his soulmate. “I’m sorry Wonwoo if I talked to Wonho.”, Jun gets a flick on his forehead.

“Ow! I’ve had enough from Mingyu!”, the tallest laughs as he feeds Minghao the burger.

“You don’t get it, do you?”, Wonwoo chastises.

“What?”

“Next time you meet Wonho, I’d like you to tell them that you already have boyfriends.”, his hand touches his boyfriend’s thigh to make sure it was all okay, he just needs to listen more. “He was blatantly flirting with you Junhui. It’s not helping that he’s your crush.”, Wonwoo explains as he massages Junhui’s thighs.

“He’s still handsome, though.”, a flick.

“But I promise you’re the better Won.”, Junhui says as he slides to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

 

“Minghao?”

“Yes pup?”, Minghao replies through the burger he was chewing.

“I’m sorry if you got jealous-“, a stink eye was immediately thrown his way, warning him to carefully choose his next words. “I-I’m sorry, they were only my groupmates and- maybe I was just too oblivious.”, Mingyu raises the fork with a slice of chicken towards his boyfriend’s lips. “I didn’t notice that they were trying to flirt too.”, Mingyu sets the utensils down, his shoulders slumped.

The youngest chews his food slowly then drinks the glass of water on his side. “Have I ever told you that you also look good tonight?”, Minghao wipes his mouth with the tissue paper while fixing Mingyu’s hair. He appreciates how he gave an effort to brush up his hair just the way Minghao likes it. Mingyu looks at Minghao then shakes his head, pouting.

“My Prince pup looks handsome.”, Minghao compliments, caressing his boyfriend’s cheeks. The tallest blushes at the compliment. Mingyu leans into Minghao’s touch, closing the distance between their lips. Before he does though, he looks at Minghao’s eyes and asks for a silent permission, the tips of their noses touching. Minghao decides to close the kiss, making sure that Mingyu feels that he has already accepted his apology.

 

 

He’s still going to use the coupon though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!!!! i missed yall omg sorry i posted this late. midterms are pouring in one after the another and i don't want to post anything from my stock chapters if i haven't written a new chapter to replace it.
> 
> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A NEW CHAPTER BUT!!!!!! I still posted this hueheuheuehue
> 
> ANYWAYCANIJUSTSAYTHATWONHUIGYUHAOLOOKEDFUCKENAWESOMEINTHEIRDYNAFITSCHEDULETODAY???????  
> MINGHAO, WONWOO, AND JUN'S HAIR???? JUN'S NEW PIERCINGS???????? MINGYU AS HANDSOME AS ALWAYS??? I DONT THINK I WILL BE EVER READY FOR THIS ERA OHMGHD GIVE ME STRENGTH. IM REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS ERA I HOPE THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF INTERACTIONS FROM ALL OF THEM ;;;;;;;;
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> spo: this is the feel good kinda drama chapter. wait till the angst lmao.


	8. hey mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothers can be really scary.

“Babe.”, Minghao calls his boyfriend while still focusing on his book.

“Hmm?”, Jun taps the numbers on his calculator, aiming to finish his problem sets early so he can spend more time with his boyfriends later for their date night. Mingyu and Wonwoo were still in their respective last classes so the couple left in the unit were still waiting for them. Minghao pulls his earbuds out of his left ear.

“What day is it again today?”

Jun writes down his answer, “It’s Friday, remember? Date night?”, then moves on to the final question.

“No, I meant the date number. What day is it today?”, Minghao puts his book down looking slowly riled up. Jun turns to his boyfriend, still not knowing how to approach Minghao at these times. “Uhm… Six?”

“Six?!”, Minghao quickly props himself up, carelessly throwing his book to the side. He snatches his phone and taps furiously on it, calling someone.

“Yes, what’s wrong?”, Junhui worries at the other’s reaction, moving beside his boyfriend.

“Why is Wonwoo not picking up?”, the younger taps his foot anxiously on the ground. They both turn to the sound of keys jingling on the door. Minghao can feel the sweat running down his temples waiting for the unexpected.

“Minghao! Jun! We’re home!”, the youngest lets out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding. The oldest turns to the other with confused eyes, what was Minghao worried about?

“Hi!”, Minghao stills at the new voice. Their boyfriends come out, a woman trailing behind them.

“Oh! Is this Jun?”, the woman walks towards him and cups his face up, his eyes wandering towards his soulmates to the side. They were all smiling awkwardly while Wonwoo was side-stepping, only looking at his foot.

“Mama…”, Wonwoo starts. Ah, so this is Mama. The one his soulmates have been talking about. Wonwoo’s mom who bakes great pies, according to Mingyu. Wonwoo’s mom who immediately accepted Minghao. Wonwoo’s mom who was there from the start.

“Thank you.”, Junhui blurts out. Mingyu and Minghao smiles fondly at Mama’s startled yet endeared reaction.

“Aawh. Dear, can I take him home?”

“Mama!”, his boyfriends all cry out as his cheeks get smothered with kisses. He laughs at the older woman’s demeanor. Feeling all the love and appreciation from a mother that he has longed to experience ever since he flew from China. Wonwoo definitely got his eyes from Mama. Her face was small, wrinkled yet her beauty and life radiates from within.

They were supposed to meet Mama a week after they got together, however stuff came up and then there’s another parade of examinations they had right after midterms. Once the exams start, it seems like they just won’t end. One time, Mama visited, Jun cannot be bothered to come out of his room because of a practical exam. His boyfriends were worried that he might not be taking care of himself but Soonyoung assured them that he will take care of Jun. He might have gotten out of that test room alive, but his boyfriends did not forget to cuddle him all weekend long to compensate for the “lack of Junhui”.

“Dear, Jun, your hair is getting longer, shouldn’t you cut it?”, the older woman caresses his hair. He always seems to forget his haircut. Busy juggling his studies and work. There was also the matter of meeting his soulmates who he just met a few months ago. His boyfriends don’t mind his long hair so he hasn’t even bothered getting a haircut ever since.

“Mama, you should let Junhui have his own style.”, Minghao explains, moving away to give space for the older in between him and Junhui.

“Style? I’m older than all of you yet you all still forget to have fun.”, she folds her arms as Jun eyes her amusedly. “Only bothering their studies and”, she dramatically pauses, resting her chin on her hand while pouting, “forgetting to call or even visit home!”, Mingyu and Wonwoo groans from the other room where they are setting Mama’s bags. Jun listens attentively to Mama as she continuously rants about Wonwoo forgetting how to have fun, saying that he should try to go out sometimes and experience life. “Ironic as it may seem, I would even push you to dye your hair blond— purple even!”, she cups Junhui’s chin then turns it side by side. “My dear, you look so handsome. I’m lucky Wonwoo has you!”.

“I’m Wonwoo’s soulmate too!”

“What about me?”, Mingyu and Minghao retorts, Mama laughing wholeheartedly. Jun bows his head, flattered at the comment. He knows himself that he is handsome, getting compliments and admirers from here and there, but it’s nothing compared to when Mama says it. It feels like he already got the seal of approval even without trying.

“So, from what clan are you?”, she folds her dainty hands on her lap, listening to Junhui’s story.

“I’m from the telepaths-“

“Oh my god!”, she suddenly gasps, her hands covering her mouth.

“Mama, can you please tone it down.”, Wonwoo reappears from the bedroom while massaging his nose bridge. He sits down next to Junhui and whispers “I’m sorry we have to cancel date night.”, he leans away with regret in his eyes. He can hear his soulmates agreeing in regret too yet it doesn’t matter because Jun finally met Mama.

“She likes telepaths, thinks they’re cool.”, Mingyu shouts from the kitchen.

“Why do you like our clan?”, he interestedly inquires.

“Exactly what Mingyu said!”, what an easy answer. He tilts his head in wonder as he stares at Mama in confusion.

“You know how you can hear your soulmate’s thoughts?”, he nods obediently.

“It’s just nice to know that someone is actually thinking about you.”, Junhui hums in understanding. All three of his boyfriends turn to him with knowing eyes, Mingyu even peeks his head from the kitchen.

“What?!”, he incredulously stares back and forth at Wonwoo and Minghao. “All of you actually do that! Sometimes you’re _Jun is this_ and _Jun would do that_ at random times”, Junhui scrambles as he explains. Mama smiles at the exchange between the four soulmates.

“It might have been a normal thing to you, but it’s really new and interesting to us.”, Wonwoo’s mother holds his hand to calm him down, “Welcome home, Jun.”, she smiles sweetly at him, he feels like he’s about to tear up.

“Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.”, he rushes to where the restroom is, dialing his own mother. The couple left in the living room stares at each other knowingly.

 

“So, where were the four of you supposed to head tonight?”, Mama inquires as she scoops a serving of rice on each of the boys’ bowls.

“To the movies. I asked them if we could go see the second Kingsman movie.”, Junhui sheepishly smiles, scratching his nose.

“Oh! Minghao likes movies. Him and Wonwoo used to watch them a lot in our home!”, Minghao only smiles while Wonwoo kicks his shin lightly. They engaged Mama in a lively conversation about the boys when Junhui wasn’t still a part of the relationship. She shared how Wonwoo seemed so scared when he met Minghao and how Minghao asked for her blessing before asking Wonwoo out. Mama also shared how Minghao and Mingyu fought while Wonwoo was away for college. She and Minghao’s mom were the only one there to oversee them. “I don’t know why they act like an angry cat and dog whenever they’re bickering, it’s hard to stop them when they started.”, she drinks her orange juice, “Unless you’re Wonwoo.”, Mama shrugs earning a scoff from the said boy. “But one time, that was really serious.”.

Minghao and Mingyu could only look at each other, playing footsies under the table. The taller running his foot up and down the younger as if saying _It’s okay. That was before._ The younger responds by lightly bumping his foot against the other’s.

Wonwoo and his mother were left in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Despite being a visitor, Mama asserted that she wants to do something around their unit at least once. So, Wonwoo volunteered to help his mother instead and pushed his three boyfriends out of the kitchen to avoid crowding.

 

“Knock it off!”, Mingyu deflects Minghao’s hands that was clawing to tickle him. People may have thought it was Mingyu who always coddles Minghao but it can also be the other way around. Minghao smiles as he sees a weak spot and attacks the older’s slightly lifted shirt. Mingyu cries out in defeat as the youngest’s slim hands poke his tummy. The younger ones were laughing heartily while Jun simply stares at them from the futon on the floor. He rests his chin on his fist, his cream hoodie drawing down.

“Ha… Jun- what are you looking at- Minghao stop!”, the youngest plops on top of his boyfriend, heaving and giggling.

“Nothing?”, Jun smiles fondly at his soulmates.

“Jun, you always say that.”, Mingyu massages Minghao’s back up and down to calm him down from the tickle fight.

“It’s just that watching the two of you is much better than listening to your thoughts.”, Jun slides down to the floor as he stares back affectionately. Mingyu looks back at Minghao speaking through their eyes. Out of them four, these two seem to have a stronger bond compared to Wonwoo and Minghao despite a much longer relationship. Jun blinks as he sees his youngest boyfriend creeping off Mingyu while the taller turns to him too with his fingers clawing.

“Wh-what? I can’t read y-“, before he could even finish what he was saying, Minghao jumps on him and goes to attack his sides with tickles. Mingyu goes to his foot to tickle and play with it.

“Ming- hahahaha Ming-“,

“Ming- who?”, Minghao says as he lifts the older’s shirt halfway to continue attacking his sides. The youngest’s fingers are thin and bony, perfect for tickling. However, Mingyu got the best spot. He’s always been ticklish on his foot. The three kept on laughing freely like kids. As if they’ve known each other for years instead of months.

“Ya!”, all three turn their heads up only to see Wonwoo standing with a pout.

“Why am I not invited to this tickle fight?”, Mama scoffs to the side as she watches the boys catch their breaths. The three looked at each other then they quickly jumped on Wonwoo. The newcomer expected to be one in the offense but why is he the one being attacked?!

“You traitors!”, he lightly punches his soulmates’ arms as Minghao straddles him.

“Junhui, do you know Wonwoo’s ticklish point?”, the oldest proceeds to think for a second then an evil glint creeps on his face as he cradles Wonwoo’s head on his lap.

“It’s here isn’t it?”, Wonwoo lets out a hysterical laugh Jun never knew he could ever hear after poking his armpits.

“Yes and here!”, Wonwoo tears up laughing when Minghao poked at his neck.

“Ming- hahao please”,Wonwoo closes his eyes at the attacks.

Mingyu leans back instead watching his soulmates play, a smile drawing on his face. When all three were finished and were down to huffing giggles, they plopped on top of each other like a puppy dump. Mingyu laid on Wonwoo’s spread legs instead of on top of Minghao.

“Junhui?”, Mingyu calls.

“Hmm?”, the oldest stares at the ceiling catching his breath.

“I think I know now, why you like to watch us.”

“I’m glad.”

 

Jun had to leave that night too because of the schoolworks he has to finish.

“Awh, you’re not going to sleep here?”, Mama pouts as she cups Jun’s face.

“I’m so sorry Ma’am, I forgot to tell my roommate too so he must be waiting for me now.”, Jun worries about Soonyoung and how the other could be a worrywart if needed.

“Can’t you just text him or something?”, Mama insists but Jun has been away for a lot of time now, he feels like he’s starting to neglect Soonyoung. Another thing is that the other was also riddled with his own soulmate issue. Soonyoung just met his soulmate but his other half doesn’t know yet.

“I’ll come back tomorrow morning to send you off, Ma’am.”, he smiles softly.

The older woman tuts, “Mama.”, she corrects the younger. Jun’s boyfriends snicker at the background. “O-okay M-mama.”, it was foreign to his tongue but he guesses he’ll get used to it. He pulls up his bag then bids his soulmates goodbye.

 

When Junhui arrived next morning, he was invited for a breakfast meal specially made by Mrs. Jeon.

“Oh! Pie!”, Jun greeted Mama who was on the stove busy flipping pancakes. “Good morning to you too, Junhui.”, her eyes crinkled with a smile. “Ah, good morning too M-mama.”, he smiles awkwardly yet he reaches for a small plate.

Mama lightly hits his arm. “We’re going to eat breakfast together, go wake your soulmates up.”, with a pout, Jun turns back to the living room where his soulmates are huddled. Jun can freely enter the unit now since his soulmates already gave him a duplicate key of their unit. Besides, he’s been there basically every day. Since Mama slept in the soulmates’ bedroom, the three opted to sleep on their large futon in the living room. Wonwoo slept beside Mingyu while Minghao slept beside Wonwoo. He goes to Mingyu first, knowing that the other can be easily awakened. He taps the younger’s tummy then waits for the other to slowly open his slightly moving eyes. When it does though, Mingyu smiles then turns to hug his stomach. He hums as if to greet Jun _Good morning_ , then closes his eyes again. “Mama, made pies.”, Jun runs his fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

The other’s head perks up he almost hit Jun’s chin, “Pies?!”, the oldest nods then points to the kitchen. The blueberries’ and apples’ scents were indeed wafting in the air, fully waking Mingyu up.

Jun crawls beside Minghao, letting Mingyu wake Wonwoo up. He admires the youngest’s tame appearance first. The cute eyes closed and the soft nose waiting to be booped. And boop he does. Minghao swipes for the finger poking him with eyes closed. Jun smiles and then rolls Minghao to his other side to wake him up. “Minghao, wake up.”, but he only got a grunt. Jun calls again while lightly shaking the other’s body. Instead of waking up, the youngest turns to hug the oldest’s leg then goes back to sleep. Jun sighs and feels his rumbling stomach. He left their dorm without eating anything so he’s excited to eat whatever Mama has prepared for them.

On the other hand, Mingyu propped himself up then blinked the remaining sleep from his eyes. He turns to his side and sees Wonwoo with his mouth slightly open. He poked Wonwoo’s cheek, then he kept on poking at his face. That’s how he always does it so he hopes to get a response soon. When he does not get any, he moves to step two. He leans closer to Wonwoo’s ears and whispers, “Wonwoo get up.”, when the other simply hugs his neck, he kept on whispering while shaking the older’s body. “Wake up wake up wake uuu-“, he gets a peck on his lips then his boyfriend slacks down to sleep again. “Wonwoo, Mama cooked us breakfast.”, the older simply groans. He looks up and sees Jun struggling to wake up Minghao too.

Mingyu sits back on the futon, “They just won’t wake up.”

“I’m hungry”, Junhui pouts as he sniffs at the delicious food in the kitchen.

“Mama won’t let us eat unless they’re awake.”, the oldest groans further when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Let me.”, Mama shakes her hands then crouches beside the two boys still sleeping. Jun and Mingyu leans back and watches her. Jun eyes them interestedly but Mingyu knows very well how this will end. He’s seen this one too many times and Wonwoo and Minghao are not going to like it. He covers his ears, as Mama pinches the two boys’ eara causing them to stir from their sleep.

“Ahh! ‘M awake!”

“Owowow, I’m okay now please ah”

Then she lets go. Jun cringes at the sight and remembers how his own mother gets when he doesn’t want to get up to go to school. Mingyu cringes as if it was his ears being pulled.

“Breakfast is served, go wash your faces.”

Mothers can be really scary.

 

After eating breakfast, Mama had to pack and leave early. “Awh, I thought you’re staying longer.”, Jun frowns from the floor. The mother was busy braiding his hair as Wonwoo and Minghao watches by the sidelines.

“I have to meet one of my old friends nearby. It’s been so long since I got out of the house you know?”, then she ties it properly at the back.

“Wow, that’s beautiful.”, Minghao marvels at Jun’s hair.

The older woman smiles softly, “I never had a daughter, Minghao.”, she turns to his son, “And all of you are boys. I’m glad I can do this again, thanks to you Jun.”, she pats the younger as she pulls on some parts to loosen the hairstyle.

“Mingyu, can you teach us that?”, Wonwoo points at Junhui’s hair. The younger peeks his head from the bedroom while combing.

“Maybe? I saw Mom do that to Minseo too but I can’t remember clearly.”, then he turns on the blow dryer.

“You’re good with your hands anyway, I know you can do it.”, Jun kicks Minghao’s shin. “What? I didn’t mean anything sexual.”, he rolls his eyes then stands up to brush off the dust on his pants.

“Speaking of-“, the older woman rushes to her bags then takes out a wrapped gift and hands it to Jun. “That is to welcome you as a part of our family.”, Jun’s eyes glitter in awe then he shakes the box trying to guess its contents. “You can open it later after I leave.”, then she touches his hand. “Thank you so much for this Mama, I’m so grateful for you.”, he smiles then hugs the woman. Jun tries his best not to tear up while his two boyfriends turn to the side feeling somehow emotional too.

“Anyway, let me just check my bags and then I’ll go.”, she goes back to the bedroom to double-check.

Mingyu was already dressed, “Mama, let’s go.”, he beckons.

“Oh, no need dear.”, she pulls up her overnight bag. “I can handle myself. Stay with your soulmates, will you?”, the giant pup’s back slumps down. “It’s okay pup, I’ll come back often to check on the four of you okay?”, she caresses Mingyu’s cheek. “Take care of each other ‘kay?”, she looks to the three other boys on the side then proceeds to give each of them a kiss on the cheek or forehead. “Wonwoo, call home okay? We miss you.”, she frowns upon facing his son. “You three too! Call your parents every once in a while okay?”.

“Yes, ma.”

“Aye aye Mama!”

The three of them chorused while Mingyu simply saluted.

 

Mama left the unit with promises of visiting at least once a month to check up on them. She also suggested to have Jun move in instead of having him visit every day. Junhui worries for his current roommate though, so he still has to fix that. “What’s in the box?”, Wonwoo pokes at the gift on Junhui’s lap.

“Oh! Let’s open it!”, he tilts it to the side to scratch at the tape.

“Mama did not give me any gift when I came to meet you, you know?”, the giant puppy leans on Wonwoo’s leg as he watched Jun open the gift.

“So did I, but did I ask for gifts?”, Minghao chastises tutting at how slow gift-opener Jun can be so he pulls at the tape carelessly.

“Minghao! You’re ruining the wrap!”, Jun hugs the gift closer.

“That’s the point of a gift wrap, duh.”, then Jun opens the flaps.

Trojan? He pulls the blue box out of the box.  “Didn’t know she’ll give me an antivir-“, then he drops it to the ground.

 

 

 

_Trojan Premium Latex Condoms._

 

Dear boys,

Please practice safe sex. Just message your parents if you need more, we’ll gladly give you a box or two for free.

XOXO,

Mama

 

An awkward silence enveloped four blushing cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE! I finally got home from the so-called writing exile I did! Unfortunately, it's already November so I have LOOOOOTS OF OUTPUTS TO PASS AND TESTS TO TAKE. Fuck those class cancellations. I'm really trying to hold myself back from posting because I might run out of chapters before even the semester ends hahahahaha. Anyway, I'm planning to join NaNoWriMo this year... but... I... need... more... time... HUHUHUHU I already have an idea of what to write but I badly need to outline the plot properly first before doing anything or I might end up abandoning it halfway through kjfddbgbfg (watch me post impulsively again)  
> This chapter is for April (@wonujerry) who kept on asking me for updates and feeding me ideas for future chapters. This isn't the chapter you were waiting for MUAHAAUHSUAHA
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who kept on commenting and giving kudos! I see all of you! I know all your usernames! (okay that sounds creepy lmao)THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> Please support SEVENTEEN because they're coming back this Monday aiiiiight  
> -veronica


	9. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because there are no perfect relationships

Being in a relationship does not mean that it’s all roses.

“Minghao, why can’t you fucking listen to me?”, because even roses have thorns.

Wonwoo stops his typing to the sound of their main door slamming. “I don’t know Mingyu! Maybe because you can’t keep your hands to yourself? See what happened?”, even Minghao’s voice is rising in volume and all Wonwoo could do whenever his boyfriends were like this is stare at them to know his next move.

“We got fucking kicked out of class, stupid head!”, Minghao’s strong accent is kicking in.

“I’m not stupid and you should know better we would’ve been in there until now if you were just listening to me!”

Minghao fumes further, “Listening to what? Your loud ass whining?! Is that it Mingyu?”

“I just wanted to check your han-“, the tallest reasons.

“During class?! Can’t you just wait until we get home?! Can’t you fucking leave me alone for just a damn second?!”, Minghao looks down, holding himself back because he knows it wouldn’t do good for all of them.

“Leave you- Leave you alone?!”, Mingyu scoffs arrogantly, “Why can’t you just give me attention like you do with Wonwoo!”

Oh shit, this is bad. Mingyu pulled that card again. Wonwoo panics as he thinks of some way to salvage this situation. He pulls at his sweater sleeves, quickly trying to form words yet his soulmates cannot even notice him watching from the sofa.

“That’s not the fucking point Kim Min-“

“It’s the fucking point Xu Minghao! I just wanted to check your broken wrist! But somehow, you always make me feel left out! Even if Wonwoo wasn’t there! You just don’t to listen to me!”, The thing about Kim Mingyu getting angry is that he becomes even more intimidating. His height and wide shoulders seem more imposing as he steps closer to assert himself. It’s obvious that he’s finally letting go of all the pent-up anger he has been holding back for years.

“I was listening to you!”, Minghao clenches his fists, forcing back the anger and tears. It’s when his masks finally wear off and the tiredness start to seep through his bones that Minghao starts to give up the façade to show that he is more than tired with Mingyu’s childishness.

“YOU WEREN’T MINGHAO! YOU JUST WANT WONWOO AND HIS ATTENTION! IF IT WERE ME I WON’T EVE-“ Slap.

Then all was silent. Only heaving chests and hearts running mad were heard in the common room. Wonwoo held his breath shifting his concerned eyes back and forth his soulmates whose eyes are getting wetter by the minute.

“Shut up.”, Minghao’s tears start to fall while Mingyu stares dazedly, holding his aching cheek. “I wish you weren’t my soulm-“, just then Minghao noticed Jun standing behind Mingyu, breathing heavily and shaking. Even Wonwoo did not notice his boyfriend entering, too focused on the pair who were fighting.

“Minghao let’s-“, Wonwoo reaches out but before he could even finish, Minghao sees him too, realizing that they have been fighting in front of Wonwoo for the whole time. The youngest starts to cry, pushing Jun to the side to run out of the house. Wonwoo has to choose quick. In five minutes, everything got wrecked. He runs after Minghao.

Mingyu may be angry but he ran to Junhui’s side to calm him down.

The oldest was heaving. It was like when he was 17 again. But this time, he knows that it’s Mingyu. He knows they were really fighting and just like Wonwoo earlier, Jun does not know what to do. He hasn’t showed this side to his soulmates yet so he wills himself to stabilize. However, his thoughts all go running back to when he thought he almost lost Wonwoo and Minghao. When he was trapped in his bedroom in Shenzhen in the middle of the night, awakened by a scream. Back when he had his head rested on his knees, punching air, catching his breath, not knowing what to do because all he can see and hear are incomplete floating thoughts. His mom in front of him, calling his name.

“Jun! Junhui! Jun!”, he opens his eyes and meets another pair of eyes full of brokenness, agony screaming from inside.

“Mingyu?”, he whispers through choked air.

“Oh my god, Jun I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”, the tallest hugged him so tight and rocked them both back and forth. Mingyu kisses Jun’s crown, repeating his apologies over and over again, hoping it would take Jun back to him.

The taller tightly holds on to Mingyu’s shirt as they both sob on each other’s arms.

Mingyu cups the oldest’s face with both hands and wills his soulmate’s eyes to focus on him. “It’s okay Jun, it’s all okay. I’m here, I’m here.”, more tears flowed as Jun tries to breathe properly. Inhale eight seconds… exhale eight seconds… he was still catching his breath, biting his lips from hiccupping some more.

“Have I lost you?”

“Huh?”, Mingyu wipes away the tears and snot as he listens to Jun carefully.

“Have I lost all of you? Why did I not do anything? Mingyu, why did I not say anything? I could have stopped the two of you I-”

“No, no, baby it’s not your fault. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”, another sob escapes Mingyu’s throat. He should have known better. He should have known that he could have just calmly talked to Minghao. Knows better that it was not just him in this relationship. Unknowingly, he even triggered Jun’s panic button. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry.”, Jun hugs his neck, returning the calming sensation Mingyu had been singlehandedly giving him. Mingyu weeps harder, acknowledging his fault. He won’t say it but if there is someone who would understand him right now the most, it would be Jun. The oldest grasps his hand and warmly presses on it, intertwining their fingers.

 

 

It did not start when Mingyu wanted to check on Minghao’s broken wrist. It did not begin when Minghao slapped Mingyu. It all goes back to when they just in senior year when Wonwoo finally moved out for college.

Unlike what they expected and unlike what their parents thought, it was not an easy road for all of them. Yes, Wonwoo and Minghao made a pact to look for their soulmates. Yes, they wholeheartedly accepted Mingyu when he came to their life.

But what Minghao did not expect is how Wonwoo could easily leave him alone back in their house for months on end, only visiting when he has the time, which was rare. Even his Mama was wondering how his son could just not contact them.

Mingyu on the other hand though, visited every single weekend when he saw how lonely Minghao suddenly became. He thought he would be easily accepted, he thought that the relationship was for them three, what he did not know was that Minghao has been attached to Wonwoo’s hip ever since he was five.

Mingyu also visits Wonwoo’s dorm sometimes after his class. He knows more than Minghao— since the youngest would never even listen to him, only staring at the distance— that Wonwoo was finding it hard to adjust to a life without Minghao by his side. The older was doing his best to adjust to college life but it was not just easy when every week there were exams that need to be studied and papers that need to be passed.

Mingyu was more than willing to move to his grandparents’ house to be with Minghao. It was just for a year right? What difference would it make?

Apparently, a lot.

When Mingyu told Minghao that he will transfer to Minghao’s school so he can be with him, the younger aggressively pushed him away.

“Why would you do that?!”

“I wanted to be with you!”

“Why would you even want to be here?!”

“Because Wonwoo is away and I’m more than willing to be with you until he comes back!”

“What do you mean “come back”?! He did not leave did he?!”

“Of course he did not-“

“Then why can’t you just go away?!”, Mingyu stops and stares.

“Minghao”, his voice breaks, ”Minghao, I’m your soulmate too.”, his tears start to fall. “Minghao, I can leave my family for a year just so I can be with you. I want to make you happy too,” Mingyu holds Minghao’s hands, “Won’t you let me do that?”, Mingyu pleads as he wills to keep the tears at bay.

But Minghao threw his hand away and ran out of their house.

“Minghao!”, Mrs. Xu watched it all unfold and let Mingyu cry on her shoulders. That was around 4pm, just an hour after Mingyu arrived.

 

 

It is now 12 midnight.

Mingyu was still awake. Tears on his cheeks were now dry but the fear in his heart won’t go away. Minghao’s mom explained that the younger can reach until midnight to cool his head off but Mingyu just can’t shake the anxiety in his heart. He already called Wonwoo a few hours ago. The older told him that he will be going home asap, to hell with his last class.

When the door’s screen opened, he expected that the younger would be treading inside, but it was Wonwoo with his school bag. The older immediately envelopes him in a hug, tears fell again as if he hasn’t been crying for the past few hours.

“I’m sorry Wonwoo, I let Minghao leave. I knew I shouldn’t have just told him I’m transferring, I just wanted to be with him.”, he shakily explains through the sobs.

“Shh… It’s okay pup. It’s okay, I know Minghao can get like this when he’s angry.”, he doesn’t. Minghao never reaches midnight to cool his head off. He would reach 10pm max and then they’ll kiss and makeup and then talk then sleep together, but not like this.

“Have you eaten dinner?”, the older asks Mingyu.

When he gets a shaking head in response, Wonwoo walks towards the kitchen to see Minghao’s parents also waiting. “Good evening, Mom, Dad.”, he gets a hug from Minghao’s mother.

“The police say that if he hasn’t returned by 24 hours, they’ll start the search immediately.”, her head drops as she sighs. She knows her son can be rough at times but they know how to set their limits, enough not for Minghao to rebel. Their son knows that too, yet he really has some episodes when he just needs air, when he needs to be alone, away from the house, away from Wonwoo.

Mrs. Xu prepares food for Mingyu and him. Wonwoo goes back to the living room, only to see Mingyu asleep. Instead of waking him up, he sits on the floor beside his foot.

He has never seen Mingyu at this state, hair disheveled, shirt untidy after using it to wipe his tears and snot. His usual routine of sleeping early was even ruined. He smiles at his boyfriend, then sets the food down on the living room table to wait for Minghao.

After three hours, the door opens again and in came Minghao. His knuckles and arms full of bruises from god knows where. Instead of asking, Wonwoo simply takes the younger in his arms and lets him cry. Wonwoo takes Minghao to the bathroom to give him a bath, then tucks him to sleep. Minghao’s parents sighed in relief after seeing their son home. Suspending the talk for tomorrow, they also retired to bed.

The morning after, the sofa Mingyu slept on was left cold.

 

 

It was not until two months after when Mingyu visited Minghao again. During those two months, Mingyu kept on putting off Wonwoo’s calls. The older was worried but when he got a message from Minseo, Mingyu’s sister, he was assured that Mingyu was okay and he just needs room. He promises to come back.

It was like nothing happened. Minghao and Mingyu still talked and dated like usual boyfriends.

 

 

Except that it happened. And it took them years until this thing to explode in front of their faces. He does not know what to do. The logical and firm Wonwoo finally did not know what to do when he saw his boyfriends all breaking down. Panic overcame him and he chose to chase Minghao before they all lose him. If there was someone he was sure would confidently leave for days on end without leaving any notice, it would be Minghao. He knows because he’s been on the waiting end, unsure if his soulmate would still comeback. Instead of making them wait with periodic phone beeps and short responses, he chose to go after him and speak to him with reason.

“Minghao, wait up.”, he tries to snatch the younger’s red hoodie only for his grasp to be shaken away. Wonwoo does his best to catch up. Chase him or lose him, that’s it.

Minghao suddenly halts leaving his back to Wonwoo, “Why is it so hard to make him understand that I love him as much as I love you?”, the older warily approaches his boyfriend, he has to buff his will up.

“Why can’t he just listen to me at least once? My wrist isn’t broken, you know?”, Minghao faces Wonwoo with tears flowing on his cheeks.

“You know I’m not leaving any minute, right?”, Wonwoo was taken aback. He honestly does not know that. He still fears for the day when Minghao would suddenly leave them without any byes.

“I- I know. I know you won’t leave.”, he lies.

“You’re not going anywhere, right?”, Minghao could only nod while covering his face with his sleeves.

Wonwoo quickly rushes beside him to hug him tightly. He does not know that Minghao won’t leave them but at least he knows that when he does- if he does, he will chase Minghao even if it’s on the end of the earth.

He pulls the youngest to the nearest bus station and makes him sit. “You even forgot to wear shoes, you dummy.”, Wonwoo drops the pair of black sneakers in front of Minghao but the younger only pulled him to bury his head on his tummy. He smiled fondly and let the younger cry all the frustration out.

“I’m sorry Mingyu I told you that I don’t want you to be my soulmate.”, Wonwoo sighs at the apologies he is receiving even if he isn’t Mingyu. “I didn’t mean what I said. I’m so sorry.”, a heavy sob wracks Minghao’s body.

Wonwoo feels his heart breaking after listening to Minghao. “It’s okay dear, it's okay. I’m here.”, he consoles while rubbing the younger’s back.

 

 

“Why don’t you seem as bothered as I do?”, Mingyu asks, “we both came in late in this relationship and it seems like Minghao and Wonwoo are the only soulmates.” He and Junhui relocated to his room now, his body half on top of Junhui as the other rubs his back up and down.

“Because I don’t count.”, Mingyu lifts his head up to stare at Jun with confusion.

“What do you mean count? I’m not counting too.”, Mingyu defensively explains. Jun snickers lightly,

“Ma told me to never count whatever your soulmate does to the other.”, he twirls Mingyu’s hair in his finger, massaging the scalp.

“It’s how my Dad and Ma got divorced.”, Mingyu’s grasp on the older’s shirt tightens seeing how Jun’s eyes suddenly got shifty.

Jun breathed deeper, “Ma was Dad’s only soulmate but my mother has two. She hears two voices, one is Dad’s and the other was Papa.”, he stares back to Mingyu’s eyes.

“Dad counted the number of times Ma served Papa’s favorite. Dad counted the number of times Ma laughed at Papa’s jokes. Dad counted the number of times Ma sent Papa messages.”, Jun closes his eyes tightly, it seems as if he wants his eyelids to remove the vivid memories so Mingyu reached for the older’s hand, his thumb caressing aimless circles.

“You can stop if you want to.”, he whispers when he sees tears starting to pool in Junhui’s eyes again.

“No, I can do it.”, Jun exhales hard, “He used all those reasons to leave even if Papa was ready to accept him too. We became family first, Papa says, but- Dad chose to leave.”, Mingyu embraces his boyfriend tightly, while rubbing his cheek against the other’s cheek.

They hear the door open lightly, they scramble to meet their boyfriends hand-in-hand.

 

 

Minghao was a wreck. That was an understatement, his hair was all over the place, he was sweating with all the layers of clothes on him, and his face was stained with tear tracks. Mingyu quickly moves to the bathroom to grab a moist face towel and the first aid kit.

When he comes back, he sees Wonwoo hugging Jun tightly, apologizing and finally breaking down. “Go take care of him.”, Jun slightly smiles at Mingyu as he pulls Wonwoo to their room.

He has to make everything right again.

 

 

“Hey.”, he greets Minghao as he sets the stuff he got on top of the living room table. Minghao only lifts his head up and then he shakes with tears again.

Pulling Mingyu’s legs, he rests his head against his tummy and cries. “Why are you stupid Mingyu? Why are you so so stupid?”, light punches were thrown on Mingyu’s chest as he tries to hide his crying face.

“I just wanted to listen to Mr. Im. I will give you my attention all day, Mingyu. I will even ignore Wonwoo and Jun for you.”, he kept on sobbing as Mingyu crouches down to cup his face.

He teared up when he heard Minghao confess those, maybe he was the only one who lived in the past. Maybe he was the one who needed more time alone to cool his head off and forget Maybe-

“Shut the fuck up Kim Mingyu! I’m here to listen to you! Say something, please! I don’t want Junhui sending me telepathics of you blaming yourself for everything!”, Minghao pulls harshly at the older’s shirt he just soiled with his tears.

“Before that, can you please take off your hoodie first?”

“Wha-“

“Please?”, how could Minghao ever say no to that sweet plea? It was his favorite Vetements hoodie but he’ll throw it aside if Mingyu tells him to. He was now left with only his white muscle shirt.

“Now, that’s off, I want you to pay attention to me okay?”, Mingyu explains as he runs the wet face towel through Minghao’s face.

The younger was still hiccupping from all the sobbing he did, “Here, blow your snot.”, Mingyu throws a tissue roll to Minghao then sits beside him.

“We haven’t really talked about the… you know.”, the younger turns to him after wiping his face clean.

Mingyu unrolls a clean bandage as he sets Minghao’s swelling wrist on his lap. “See? I knew you were broken, why do you keep on hiding it from us?”, Mingyu shakes his head as he rolls the wrist back and forth. Minghao cringes when pain shot up from his broken wrist that he got from a failed b-boying flip he did. The taller could only feel sorry for his boyfriend as he applies liniment on the broken wrist.

“It’s my fault that we never talked about it. I left for two months and never showed up but when I did,”, Mingyu chokes again with a sob, he presses on the purpling sprain on the younger’s arm, making Minghao yelp, “when I did- it was like nothing happened. “, he exhales heavily.

“I want to say sorry.”, Mingyu’s head falls to his hands. “I am sorry for saying what I said earlier. That you loved Wonwoo more. That you only wanted Wonwoo’s attention. Maybe I was just-“, he chokes back another sob. _Damn it, I thought I was over this?_ “It’s not true that I felt alone. It’s not true you never listened to me. You were there. Always. You always tagged along with me wherever I asked you to.”

“I’m sorry if I never talked to you about those months when you were away.”, Minghao cuts his boyfriend’s litany as he plays with the tissue, rolling it back and forth his fingers. “I’m sorry I acted the way I did back then. I didn’t know how to live without Wonwoo by my side and then all of a sudden, you were there. Telling me you will be with me, even if you have to leave your family for a year.”, Minghao laughs through the tears.

“Do you know how stupid I thought you were? You can’t just leave them like that for me!”, he inhales sharply as tears flowed. “I was just being selfish back then, I didn’t even tell you where I went.”, he turns his head to meet Mingyu’s eyes.

“I went to a small fight club my friends go to whenever they’re bored.”, Mingyu’s eyes widened, “No need to worry, idiot. I’m alive.”, Minghao wipes a tear that escapes Mingyu’s eyes.

“It was all casual and it took me the whole night because the line was long. Did you really expect me to lose? Me, of all people?”, the younger teases while pulling Mingyu’s hand. He leaves a kiss on it then cradles it next to his cheek.

“I’m sorry I said that I didn’t want you as my soulmate.”, Minghao closes his eyes, “I committed myself not only to Wonwoo and Jun, but also to you Mingyu. I regret saying those, I’m sorry I broke you.”, Minghao leans his cheek towards Mingyu’s palms as he cries.

Mingyu stares back at Minghao with teary eyes, “You always make me believe I can be a better version of myself.”, Mingyu intertwines his hand with Minghao’s. “Remember when you told me that I was just as beautiful as those fair-skinned guys? Damn I felt like I won the world.”, Mingyu wipes away his stray teardrops.

Minghao throws Mingyu the tissue roll.

“You did, you idiot.”, then he dives to embrace him.

The older falls back to the bed while the younger noses at his cheeks.

“You won me.”, Minghao leans closer to kiss his lips passionately.

Mingyu felt as if he has all the best things in the world.

With Jun, Minghao, and Wonwoo by his side, he guesses everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts moriarty's gif*  
> MISS ME?
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELLO I POSTED A NEW CHAPTER AGAIN! This has been in my drafts for a looong time but I've been really busy so yeaaa. Also, I was planning to post this last night but putangina nagbrownout HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Seems like even AO3, won't let yall sleep with broken hearts hahahahaha Also! alateni left kudos in my birthday fic for Minghao hello I am so thankful for letting me slip into the wonhuigyuhao life. Thank you so much
> 
> Anyway, I just discovered last night that Minghao might be hurt but he chooses to keep it, I hope he takes care of himself a lot because I am honestly worried for him huhuhuhuhu
> 
> How did you feel after reading this chapter? Please let me know through the comments! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked the story! hehehehehe


	10. take me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao and wonwoo were at fault too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for moons who commented in chapter 7! sorry they gotta say sorry this way huhuhu please accept my apologies

The beat in the club suddenly drops. Hips bumping, sweaty bodies grinding on each other. Fingers trailing on their dance partner’s bodies, lewdly gyrating their asses on their partner’s crotch. The stench of puke and stinging tequila permeates the club’s atmosphere, seeing that it was just a dingy underground club.

In a booth by the corner, Mingyu straddles Wonwoo’s waist as he messily shoves his tongue inside the older’s mouth. A glass of gin sits beside Wonwoo, supported by his hand. Mingyu cups his face with both hands, ass grinding on his soulmate’s crotch. The older blindly pushes the glass back on the booth’s table as he wraps his hands around Mingyu’s waist, securing him on his position.

“Fuck, get it baby!”, a drunk Minghao enters hand in hand with Jun as they slide beside the couple who were making out. They got back after dancing to Vernon’s set, shirts drenched in salty sweat, necks trashed with hickeys.

Mingyu raises up his head and looks at Minghao drinking his mixed tequila elegantly beside Wonwoo. Jun rests his head on Minghao’s shoulder as he catches his breath from all the dancing they did for the past hour.

The soulmates are now in the nightclub where Mingyu and Wonwoo usually perform as rappers. They just finished their set when they all agreed to stay and get drunk for a break. Luckily, Hansol worked as a DJ for that night so they got his complimentary perks to a booth.

Mingyu eyes Minghao’s wet neck, a drop of sweat trails dangerously down to his chest. The younger customized the white printed muscle shirt he was wearing, the sides were ripped, showing off his slim body underneath.

The taller dives down to suck a mark on the trail the sweat took. Minghao bares his neck, his wet hair splashing back, moaning when he feels a tongue run on his collarbone. He hisses at the teeth nipping on his skin, Mingyu’s hickeys mix in with Jun’s marks. Wonwoo supports Mingyu’s ass as he runs his hands down the taller’s bulging arms.

Mingyu was wearing a black muscle shirt and tight black jeans, making him sinfully fashionable in his soulmates’ eyes. Wonwoo sees the peeking nip from underneath and moves to suck it between his lips.

“Ahh, Wonwoo.”, Mingyu mouths at Minghao’s neck as he feels Wonwoo’s teeth slightly nibble his nub, the older’s fingers run up to tangle with Mingyu’s black gelled up hair.

Jun opens his eyes from his short nap and sees his boyfriends making out. Feeling left out, he tilts Minghao’s head towards him, not enough to strain it as Mingyu continues to leave marks on the other side of his neck. Junhui kisses him deeply, fingers tangling with the youngest’s hand in between them. This continues on for what feels like an hour, Mingyu occasionally switching between Minghao’s neck and Wonwoo’s lips, Jun sucking Minghao’s lip, taking his breath away.

Jun felt a hand creeping on his crotch, palming him through the tight jeans Minghao made him wear. He breaks the kiss and sees Minghao eyeing him seductively, swollen lips and glassy eyes.

“Minghao we can’t-“, Jun gets interrupted when he hears Mingyu moan beside them, as he and Wonwoo practically dryhump each other. Wonwoo breaks the rhythm and stares back at his other boyfriends, swallowing at how fucked up they all looked like. Sexy.

He pushes Mingyu off him and stands up. Their hard-ons were painfully obvious, chafing their jeans. “Let’s go somewhere private.”, he drinks all the gin left in one shot and proceeds to move out of the booth. Minghao does the same with his tequila, downing Jun’s remaining mixed drink too.

 

Mingyu sways tipsily as he tangles his hand with Wonwoo. Seeing how Wonwoo and Mingyu tread through familiar paths, it would seem as if they have been here more times than he ever had, Jun thinks.

It’s not that he has never been to parties, it’s just that difficult if you are a foreigner adjusting to a new country. Good thing, Soonyoung drags him everywhere, it’s just a huge mystery how he hasn’t met his soulmates from all the trips he has gone with his old roommate.

They arrive at a room backstage, Wonwoo feels his back pockets, pulling out a key.

“How come you have that?”, Junhui innocently asks.

“Performers’ perks, kitten.”, Wonwoo smirks, twisting the doorknob open.

It’s a small dressing room painted in white. Wonwoo lets his two other soulmates enter then locks the door and pulls the latch to make sure nobody interrupts them. There are two vanity mirrors on the far end while a wide full-length mirror hangs on the right wall.

Wonwoo sits on a black leather sofa and pulls Mingyu down to continue their interrupted makeout session.

Minghao glances back at Jun and takes his hand, walking backwards. The oldest walks closer to the younger until he has backed him up on the wall beside him.

“What’s this?”, his breath ghosts over the younger’s lips, he knows Wonwoo and Minghao were up to something when they got out of the booth. He presses his crotch harder against the younger’s hard-on.

Finger caressing the soft cheeks blushing from all the alcohol he consumed. “Well, you know that punishment you got for two weeks for making us jealous?”, Minghao stares at the other’s soft lips. So close yet so far. “This is our way of apologizing too. We thought it wasn’t fair when it was us who really misunderstood.”, their noses touching, Minghao closes his eyes at the proximity, waiting for a kiss.

“If that’s the case then I wish that there would be more apologies.”, Jun smiles as he closes the distance between their lips.

Wonwoo’s hand creeps underneath Mingyu’s shirt, feeling the dips and rises. The younger heavily breathes, resting his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Heard that, pup?”, Wonwoo circles his pointer finger around a nub.

“Yeah.”, he smiles up to him and presses a kiss to his cheek. Mingyu tries to catch his breath from all the kissing they’ve done and simply lets Wonwoo’s fingers do its magic to his body.

The older pulls off his shirt and throws it on the floor, turning to the side to let Mingyu lay back on the sofa. Wonwoo leans down to kiss the younger’s tummy, tongue tracing warm trails along the slight abs forming. Wonwoo’s tongue dips into the younger’s navel, making the younger wail heavily at the sensation. Mingyu intoxicatedly bucks his hips forward when he feels Wonwoo’s palm massaging his cock through his jeans. Wonwoo’s fingers dance along the zipper, slowly taking it down as he locks eyes with Mingyu above him. He pulls down the pants several times, struggling to take off the tight jeans,

“Minghao, don’t ever make Mingyu wear this tight shit ever again.”, he turns back to see that Jun and the younger already have their shirts off, rubbing their crotches together.

Minghao pulls back from pleasuring Jun’s chest with hickeys then pulls him to join Mingyu on the sofa. Letting Jun sit, he pries off the older’s tight pants gracefully.

Minghao turns to Wonwoo with a smirk “See? Effortless. It takes skills.”, he brags.

“Effortless, my ass.”, Wonwoo grabs Minghao’s chin to kiss him deeply. Biting at Minghao’s lower lip, Wonwoo smirks. Jun turns his head and sees Mingyu almost drooping on the couch from intoxication.

“Hey pup, you have to be awake to make this happen.”, Jun cups the younger’s chin softly and presses a soft kiss on the end of his lips.

“H-huh? Yeah, I guess it’s just the beer. I’m okay.”, he nods, pressing his lips softly on the older’s. Their tongues playfully licked at each other as Jun slides his hands on the younger’s body. Massaging Mingyu’s neck, he palms his way down inside the black boxers to grab at the younger’s dick. Mingyu moans loudly Jun has to break off the kiss.

“Ah, is our little pup sensitive?”, Minghao devilishly asks, eyeing Jun’s hand moving up and down his taller boyfriend’s shaft. Mingyu moans some more when Jun pulls the foreskin down, sliding his thumb on the slit.

“It would be sad to see you cum so early you know.”, Wonwoo pouts, his hand running up to palm Mingyu too.

The taller grunts, his boyfriends know perfectly well how sensitive he gets when he’s drunk. Mingyu could only hiccup at the two hands feeling his cock up. His nails dig onto the edges of the sofa.

Wonwoo pulls Mingyu’s underwear down and reveals his thick girth surrounded with Jun’s pretty hands. He leans closer to mouth at the head, licking the precum and Jun’s thumb. Minghao slips his finger under Jun’s black boxers. Junhui holds up his hips and helps Minghao slip down the underwear. The youngest props his leg up to expose his hole. “Beautiful.”, he punctuates with a kiss on the dancer’s built thighs. A hand wraps around Jun’s leaking member and languidly pumps it, his mouth sucking a hickey on one thigh. Jun purrs at the younger’s delicate fingers wrapped around his cock, slightly thrusting into it.

With the other hand, Minghao pulls out sachets of lube out of his pocket. He bites at one end and opens a packet to drizzle on one of his fingers.

“You ready, babe?”, Jun nods as he rolls his nipples with his fingers. Jun moves his other hand on Mingyu’s balls to massage it sensually as Wonwoo tries to deepthroat the younger. Mingyu lets out a headily wail, his body softens in intoxication, he cannot fight the palm and mouth pleasuring his cock.

Minghao presses a kiss on the head of Jun’s dick, tracing circles on the tight hole with a finger. Jun tilts Mingyu’s head back and kisses him, tongues flicking and lips nipping each other. The youngest enters one finger in at the same time, he engulfs the dick with his mouth. He slowly moves down the shaft, tasting the older’s precum on his tongue. Minghao hums a moan as his eyes focus on Wonwoo beside him, licking the underside of Mingyu’s dick.

Wonwoo sees the lube and squeezes some out on his fingers, joining Minghao in fingering Jun. When the oldest feels another cold finger entering him, he gasps, breaking the kiss with Mingyu. His hand pleasuring Mingyu moves to tug at Minghao’s hair. With teary eyes and rosy cheeks, he locks eyes with Wonwoo as the other massages his perineum. Three fingers, two from Minghao and one from Wonwoo, build a steady rhythm.

Minghao scissors his fingers open, stretching the older as Wonwoo curls his finger up. Jun jumps from his seat when he feels the fingers hit his spot, accidentally choking Minghao. The youngest immediately pulls off, coughing.

“I’m so sorry Minghao, baby. I’m so sorry.”, despite the intense session, Jun’s caring side never fails to show. He hugs up Minghao and lets the other sit on his thighs. He wipes the youngest’s tears and showers him with kisses all over his face. He lets the other rest his head on his shoulder, Mingyu rubbing the youngest’s back.

Wonwoo pulls off Mingyu’s dick, “Are you okay, baby?”, he quickly moves to kiss the youngest’s spine. Minghao could only nod while wiping away the tears that escaped his eyes when he choked. Assuring Jun that he’s alright, he cups the oldest’s face and presses a lasting kiss.

Wonwoo smiles, “Let’s get to it, shall we?”, Wonwoo pulls Minghao off Jun to stand up. Wonwoo caresses Minghao’s jaw and tilts the younger’s face up to kiss him languidly. Junhui bites his lips as he pumps himself while watching Wonwoo and Minghao makeout in front of him. Mingyu groans from his seat, watches as Minghao pinches Wonwoo’s nipple one at a time. They exchange moans trapped in their joined lips. Wonwoo’s fingers dance towards the buckles of Minghao’s belt to loosen it. Minghao does the same to Wonwoo but they don’t pull the jeans all the way down.

 

What happens next confuses the hell out of Mingyu’s tipsy mind. It was soundproof inside the dressing room, but Minghao connects his phone to the room’s built-in speakers. If they wanted to dance then they should’ve just done it outside?

Wonwoo waits in front of the full-length mirror, his smooth lean back in front of his soulmates. “Sit still and behave.”, Wonwoo winks as he leans forward on the mirror. Mingyu and Wonwoo’s eyes meet on the mirror as the younger studies Wonwoo’s splayed body. Jun and Mingyu could only blink naively, Minghao gets into the same position as Wonwoo and waits for the music to kick in.

When it does, Jun’s breath fastens as he touches himself. He perfectly knows that Minghao is a fantastic dancer but Wonwoo—surprised in an understatement. It’s obvious that this routine was choreographed by Minghao, the snap and sensual slides on the ground. They might look like mere lanky boys to others, but damn Mingyu’s saliva pools at the sight of their hips moving to the rhythm.

With not enough ventilation in the isolated room, sweat runs down the dancers’ bodies as they twirl their hips around, throwing their head up to show off their necks. Sharp hip thrusts punctuate each bouncing beat, the electric guitar at the background seems as if it’s gliding on their bodies. When the chorus hits, they slowly pull their jeans down until it hangs dangerously off their hips.

So that’s why. That’s why they won’t take the pants off. It’s the matching baby pink lace panties Minghao and Wonwoo were wearing.

Jun suddenly wants to be taken down just like what the song says as their boyfriends draw closer. Minghao’s hands land on Mingyu’s knees, lowering his cheek to rub against the others’.

“Touch me?”, Minghao smirks as he feels the shake in Mingyu’s breathing, hearing the soft groan the other released when he slid his hands up the older’s thighs. Their hips drop on their partner’s leg. Taking one of their hands, Minghao and Wonwoo let it run from their sides up to their neck, letting it hang on their nape.

Jun bites his inner cheek as Wonwoo’s hand braces itself on his chest, drawing closer until their lips touch.

“Like what you see, kitten?”, his breath ghosts through Jun’s lips.

“Very.”, the older eloquently answers, swallowing as he scans the other’s body.

“I see your excitement.”, Wonwoo smirks staring at his leaking dick. Jun blushes as Wonwoo stands up and switches places with Minghao. Turning back, they finally slip the pants off their feet. Spreading their legs, they sit on their partner’s lap, bouncing their asses grinding down on the exposed cocks. They grab a hand once again and let their partner’s hands roam down their body. Mingyu slips his hands underneath the lace panties and takes Wonwoo’s erect cock out of its confines.

Choreography long forgotten, Wonwoo turns to his side to kiss Minghao who was getting his neck littered with a fresh set of hickeys from Junhui. With no time to waste, Mingyu carefully pulls off the baby pink underwear while Jun rips off Minghao’s lace panties.

“Fuck Jun, that’s worth $10!”, he slaps Jun’s arm on his waist.

“Then we’ll buy you more baby if you want.”, Mingyu rejoins Jun in pumping the younger’s dick.

“I’d love that.”, Minghao smiles at Mingyu. Wonwoo reaches down his discarded pants for the condom and lube and hands one each to Mingyu and Jun.

“You feel like bottoming tonight?”, Mingyu sucks at his earlobe.

“Hell yeah.”, Wonwoo pant, leaning his head towards Mingyu’s lips.

Two lubed fingers immediately enter Wonwoo as Mingyu peppers his neck with kisses to calm him down. Minghao rides Jun’s fingers scissoring him open, jolting up with a loud moan when he feels Jun hit his prostate.

“More please, Jun.”, the thing with Minghao getting into it is he becomes needier.

Feeling generous at the moment, Jun slowly adds another lubed finger, massaging the warm walls, “Feel good baby?”, he checks up on Minghao, peeking from the younger’s shoulder.

“Yes, fuck. Right there, ah.”, he springs up from his position, Jun grabs the younger’s dick to relax him further. The youngest cries out at the pleasure, closing his eyes savoring the feeling of the nail scratching across his cock’s slit. Heady moans and kittenish mewls fill the dressing room.

 

“I want your dick in me.”, Wonwoo looks back to Mingyu, locking stares, “Now.”

Minghao pats Jun’s knee too, signaling that he was ready. Mingyu and Jun draw out their fingers. Pulling the condoms down their cocks, coating it generously with lube.

“Mingyu, turn to your side.”, Jun positions himself as he leans back on the sofa’s arm, Minghao on top of him. The youngest positions himself comfortably as he faces Wonwoo opposite him, sexily disheveled from all the drinks and foreplay.

Wonwoo clumsily moves to grab Mingyu’s dick, slowly sinking down on it, letting out a long groan at the stretch.

Minghao does the same. Slowly descending, until his foot on the edge of the sofa accidentally slips, he quickly grabs on Wonwoo’s shoulder for support, they both sink down suddenly. “Jesus Christ! Fuck you Xu Minghao!”, Wonwoo cries out at the sudden thrust. Minghao moans long and low, eyes closed and jaw dropping at the feeling of being suddenly full.

Jun laughs at the mishap, “Stop laughing Jun your dick’s right next to my- fuck!”, Minghao jolts when the dick inside him suddenly teased his spot. Mingyu could only smirk as he rests his hand on Wonwoo’s hips to soothe the older’s pain.

Jun holds onto Minghao’s hip carefully, so he won’t slip anymore, holding off his giggles.

Minghao and Wonwoo slowly pull their bodies up, building a rhythm they can take, Jun and Mingyu letting them take their time to adjust to their sizes. The music continues to play on loop at the background, as Minghao and Wonwoo’s chests heave in pleasure. Their feelings tottering on the edge of pain and pleasure.

“You’re doing great baby, just like that.”, Jun groans out in pleasure. Letting Minghao take the reins. He reaches forward and pumps the younger’s dick to help lessen the pain. He intertwines his other hand on the younger’s hip for support.

Wonwoo finally builds up a pace he is satisfied with, he leans closer to press a kiss on Minghao’s lips. Tongue probes the younger’s mouth as he holds down on Mingyu’s leg for support, the other raking on Minghao’s wet fringes.

Passionately, he rides the taller’s cock, constantly squeezing down his inner muscles. “Oh my god. Jeon Wonwoo like that- oh.”, Mingyu struggles to catch his breath as he feels his cock inside the older’s body. Skin slapping skin resonates inside the room as Minghao and Wonwoo ride their boyfriends’ cocks.

Mingyu feels the burning warmth finally shooting up. He quickly props up, Wonwoo suddenly sliding down his shaft making him mewl in pleasure. Mingyu scoots closer so Wonwoo is nearer to Minghao, almost face-to-face. He grabs to pump both of their dicks together as he thrusts up into Wonwoo.

Minghao lets out a moan, feeling Jun and Mingyu’s warm hands enveloping him, rubbing his cock against Wonwoo’s. The youngest shudders, feeling the stars behind his eyes starting to appear, he braces his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders, not sorry anymore if he’s locking the older further down Mingyu’s dick.

“Jun, I’m coming, Jun.”, Minghao hiccups as he locks eyes with Wonwoo in front of him. The older nodding as if permitting him to come. Minghao squeezes his eyes shut, climaxing with a long moan. Shooting his seeds on Mingyu and Jun’s hands.

 

Mingyu’s thrusts become more hurried as he lets go of Minghao’s softening dick and pulls up both of Wonwoo’s legs in the air to keep him in position. Wonwoo, throws his head back on Mingyu’s shoulder, keening at the pleasure, his dick bouncing, untouched. A series of loud ahs come out of Wonwoo’s lips as he feels the thrust become more hurried.

Mingyu practically growls as he stares at Wonwoo’s position from the full-length mirror in front of him. He feels his peak come closer, seeing his dick thrusting inside the older’s hole ass reflected on the mirror.

“See how beautiful you are, baby?”, he meets eyes with Wonwoo on the mirror, “See your pretty little hole get fucked?”, Mingyu slows down as he watches his cock slide out of his boyfriend’s ass.

“’Gyu- ah!”, the younger slowly slides in his shaft inside, “So big- ah so full.”, the older struggles to keep his eyes open from the pleasure he was receiving. Wonwoo almost cries when he sees his stretched hole, at the mercy of Mingyu’s fucking. The younger’s fingernails dig bruises behind Wonwoo’s thighs in frustrated pleasure. One thrust, another and another, directly on Wonwoo’s prostate, Mingyu comes with a long growl, biting down on the older’s bared neck. He slows down, milking himself up with all he’s got. Wonwoo watches on the mirror as the cum leak out of his ass.

 

Minghao comes down from his high yet his ride does not falter, willing to make Jun come. Jun starts to thrust inside him, making the younger feel another wave of pleasure coming. The older harshly pulls down Minghao’s hips as he meets it with an upward thrust.

“Make me come baby, please I need- ah.”, Jun pleads, feeling Minghao clenching down again. The youngest feels tears building up, “Shit, Minghao are you okay?”, Jun holds back the younger’s hips from dropping.

“God, no! Jun just- let me come. I feel it.”, Minghao touches his dick again, feeling another surge building. Jun worries but Minghao snatches his head to the side and kisses him back.

Jun flips the younger and carries him to the wall, letting his arms hang on his shoulders for support. Jun pulls the younger’s leg up to rest on his broad shoulder, awed at his boyfriend’s flexibility. He continues to thrust up, grabbing to pump the younger’s member. Jun rests his forehead against the other’s as he thrusts up constantly, deep growls come out of his mouth as he chase for his climax.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck! Fuck me harder Jun baby.”, Minghao recites as Jun’s cock digs him. It was like music to the older’s ears, the younger pleading to be fucked. Jun feels the knot in his abdomen going tighter, until it snaps. He comes inside Minghao, the younger moans as he feels Jun slip out his soft dick.

In turn, the oldest inserts another finger again to prod at his prostate. Minghao feels the last of his sanity break as he chants Jun’s name like a prayer. Another finger was inserted as it curls up to massage Minghao’s prostate, making the younger throw his head up in pleasure. Just one brush on his spot, he comes the second time around. Coating Jun’s hand again with his cum.

 

Wonwoo frustratedly chases for his own orgasm. Mingyu pulls out, making him groan in dissatisfaction. The younger disposes the condom with a tight knot and then sinks on his knees in front of Wonwoo, spreading the older’s knees wider. Mingyu engulfs his dick into his warm mouth, providing harsh suction.

Wonwoo groans loudly, seeing Jun carry Minghao back to the sofa.

“Put me down.”, Minghao rasps as Jun carefully sits him beside Mingyu. Minghao wobbly crouches while Jun sits beside Wonwoo. The youngest inserts a finger into Wonwoo’s exposed hole, curling up to hit his spot.

Jun snatches Wonwoo’s head up and kisses him roughly. Mingyu covers the length he wasn’t able to get into his mouth with his hands, tonguing at the slit repeatedly. Minghao drapes Wonwoo’s thigh on his shoulders, sucking a hickey on the creamy thighs. Jun kisses his temple, cupping his chin, forcing Wonwoo to stare at him, “Cum for us baby, cum loud.”, so cum hard and moan loudly he did. He shoots his cum inside Mingyu’s mouth, as Jun smiles down at his two boyfriends below for doing a great job. Mingyu swallows down and wipes at the stray cum on his lips and chin.

 

Minghao pulls out his fingers and lets his body fall on Mingyu. A mess of tired limbs fall on the ground as Mingyu kisses Minghao, spit and cum swapping. Mingyu breaks off the kiss and stares at Minghao’s face,

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Minghao smiles, “Again and again and again.”. Mingyu embraces the younger’s waist as he laughs on Minghao’s hair.

Wonwoo basks in the afterglow as Jun twirls his hair on a finger.

“How do you feel?”, Jun noses at the sweat soaked hair.

“That was-“, Wonwoo dramatically pauses as he catches his breath, “Fucking fantastic.”, he turns to Jun, staring deeply into his eyes.

“I love it when you get poetic.”, Jun laughs kissing the younger’s lips, letting the younger fall on top of him for cuddles.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this isn't junhui's first exp okay we'll get to that soon jKJKJKJKKKJKJK YALL DIDNT HEAR ME SAY THAT)
> 
> WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALREADY POSTED 10 CHAPTERS! AND I CANT BELIEVE I LIKE ME BETTER HAD MORE THAN 4000 HITS ALREADY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LOVING WONHUIGYUHAO! YAY FOR #CLAP1STWIN AND BEST ARTIST AWARD! I AM SO PROUD OF SEVENTEEN AND CARATS HUHUHU
> 
> Last three weeks of this semester for me so I gotta give it all that I got HAHAHAHA, updates will be rly spotty.... maybe..... depending on my mood to write (i haven't even written my feature articles lolmao veronica wat u doin) Also there's too much wonhui and gyuhao content this week but we aren't even halfway through when we discovered that gyuhao are roommates now??? wonu said he likes junnie??? and??? what are those ///whispers/// wonhui yall aint even trynna be subtle dfjkgdfgdf
> 
> Please if you can, please stream SEVENTEEN's mv and songs! Let's give back to those who inspired us to do wonderful things!  
> Again, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave kudos or comment if you liked this chapter!  
> -veronica


	11. cuddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jun and mingyu are the best boyfriends ever

Bright lights, speeding cars, sounds of people chattering, the music from the underground bar fading. These were the only things Minghao could recall from the night before. He rolls over his sleep when he feels his stomach tighten, feeling the acid burning his throat. He immediately sits up from his bed and cups his mouth when he feels the first surge of vomit coming out. He was about to stand when he feels pain shoot up his spine— he cannot. He tries but every time he does, his head and body hurts.

A pail suddenly comes into view, so he lurches out whatever contents his stomach refuses to churn. He heaves a couple times more as he feels a warm hand caressing his back. “D’fuck ‘r you?”, he slurs as he blinks up to the person in front of him. He cannot make out the face of the person because it is partially hidden by the dark room, only the light from the room outside is outlining the man’s body.

Minghao cannot understand the words the other was saying as his vision swirls, “Y’kno I got soulmatez?”, he shows off his tattooed heart to the other. He couldn’t have possibly gone home with another person from the bar. Why was he even there? He cannot remember. But what he knows is that he doesn’t know the man in front of him.

Pointing at the black mark on his wrist he says, “Twee.”, he holds up four fingers. His brows scrunch as he folds down one finger. “I gots twee solmatez.”, he slurs further hearing uncontrolled laugh from the stranger. He feels the bile coming out again, so he curves his body towards the bucket. Tears spring out his eyes as he feels it burning his throat. When he comes up again, the man wipes his face with a wet face towel, rubbing off the vomit left on his lips and chin.

He feels sleep overcome his body, so he folds his body back on the bed. Minghao feels the bed dip behind him so he holds out a foot. Unfortunately, being drunk means, he cannot fight off another person with his soft limbs, the man throws a leg over his body when Minghao suddenly thought of kicking the man’s crotch. He may be limp but the attack he just delivered was solid. He hears the man cry off, rolling out of the bed as he goes back to sleep.

_That’s what you get for snatching a bound man._

 

Jun cannot go to sleep. Wonwoo might have a slight case of sleeptalking but he doesn’t know that it gets worse when he’s drunk. Even if he’s sleeping on the top bunk, he cannot seem to drive off Wonwoo’s orders of petunias for Princess Marybell. Who this princess is, Jun doesn’t know. He folds the pillow onto his head when Wonwoo suddenly howls.

Jun quickly gets down and sees the other’s limbs flailing, “I said petunias not pea tunas!”, the younger shouts. Jun feels like tearing his hair out in frustration, his body and head hurts from all the drinking and fucking they’ve done earlier but Wonwoo just won’t shut up.

The younger’s body suddenly springs out of the bed, “Wonwoo?”, Jun checks if the boy is actually awake or still dreaming.

“Pee.”, Wonwoo simply says.

“Pea? You mean your pea tunas?”, Junhui tries to correct the other, afraid that Princess Marybell might get the wrong item.

“Ha?”, Wonwoo confusedly asks, “I wanna pee.”, he drags the syllables at the end like a child.

“Then go?”, Jun points towards the door, puzzled why the other seems to be asking for his permission to pee. The younger blinks one, two, then stands up, once he gets on his two feet though, his knees give up, sending him on the ground with a thud. Wonwoo cries, feeling his ass hurt from the slide.

“Oh my god, baby what’s wrong with you?”, Jun hurriedly takes Wonwoo into his arms as the drunk boy cries onto his shoulders. He hasn’t seen Wonwoo cry, well unless they were ro-

“I wanna pee.”, Jun sighs as he carries the younger in his arms, bridal style.

The older waits for his significant other outside the bathroom to finish his business, he makes Wonwoo hold onto the sink for support as he walks closer to the toilet.

The door opens and he sees Wonwoo standing there, a pout evident on his lips. “Are you okay?”, Wonwoo shakes his head, “Is there anything you want?”, Wonwoo nods obediently, “What do you want?”, Jun swipes the fringes out of Wonwoo’s downcast eyes. The younger only shrugs, Jun sighs again.

“C’mere.”, Jun opens his arms and Wonwoo gladly slides himself into the older’s embrace. The cold morning breeze seeps into their feet, Junhui guesses it might be around four in the morning. He nestles the other closer, setting his cheek on the younger’s black locks, inhaling the scent of the soap he bathed him with earlier.

Wonwoo closes his eyes as he feels the warmth of the older on his body, his hands grip tightly on Jun’s grey sweater. “Are you okay now?”, Jun carefully asks, feeling if the younger is still awake. He feels Wonwoo nod his head, so he takes his hand to walk back towards their room. Wonwoo refuses to budge on his position though, tugging Junhui back.

The older could only smile as he slings the younger’s body on his arms again, Wonwoo locking his hands on the older’s nape. Jun kicks the door open and shuts it back with his heels. Setting down the younger on the lower bunk, Wonwoo refuses to let go of Jun’s nape.

“Sleep with me?”, he rasps with what voice he could muster. It seems like his vocal chords got broken from screaming all night.

“As long as you don’t yell at me for giving Princess Marybell pea tunas.”, Junhui slides under the covers letting Wonwoo spoon him from behind.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Wonwoo kisses Jun’s nape and hugs him closer to his body, eyes slowly closing as he drifts back to sleep.

 

Minghao wakes up nestled in Mingyu’s arms. The covers thrown to the side as he basically slept on top of the older. He stares at the small stubbles on his boyfriend’s chin, chuckling at the adorable face in front of him. Like always, he traces Mingyu’s face with his finger, the back of his hand trailing down his soulmate’s face. He plays with the stubble, thumbs caressing the sharp outgrowths.

Mingyu shakes his head to the side and stares at Minghao. He stretches his other hand as he rubs the younger’s back.

“Good morning baby boy.”, Minghao beams at his boyfriend.

“I hate you.”, is all Mingyu says. Minghao feels his heart break at the early greeting. His smile turning to a frown, Mingyu immediately notices this so he presses a quick kiss on the younger’s nose. “I’m your soulmate, right?”, Mingyu stupidly asks. Of course, he is! What kind of que- “Then why the fuck would you kick me on my dick last night?”, Mingyu lightly taps Minghao’s butt as his lips pout.

_That’s what you get for snatching a bound man._

Ah! So that’s what it is! “So it’s you!”, Minghao sits up, straddling Mingyu’s waist.

“Yeah it’s me who else?”, the older folds his arms in frustration.

“No wait, I thought I came home with another guy.”, Mingyu scrunches his brows.

“Why would you even-“

“I’m drunk okay! I don’t understand anything either.”, Minghao plops back down and squishes Mingyu’s cheeks with his hands. “Now, I want my good morning.”, Minghao demandingly pinches the older’s cheek. Mingyu pecks the younger’s lips, and smiles. It was contagious Minghao can’t help but smile back at him.

“I love you, baby.”, Mingyu tightens his embrace on the younger and presses him closer to his body.

“Please don’t do that again, I thought you were breaking up with me so early in the morning.”, Minghao draws circles on Mingyu’s red hoodie.

“Awwh, is our little Minghao worried I’m going to leave him? No one to cook for him? Sleep with him?”, Minghao slaps the older’s chest as he rests his cheeks on it, listening to Mingyu’s heartbeat.

“I have Wonwoo and Jun too, you know.”, Minghao chastises with a smile.

“So, you dooo care.”, Mingyu giggles further and sways them side-to-side.

 

 

It wasn’t easy to tuck in their boyfriends that night. After their long session inside the private dressing room, Jun and Mingyu had to carry Wonwoo and Minghao all by themselves before the bouncers kick them out naked. They carefully dressed the two up, Jun worrying about Minghao’s underwear since he ripped the panties off the younger’s hips, so he dressed him in the boxers he wore earlier.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you next time.”, Jun presses a kiss on Minghao’s forehead as he slips in the pants on the younger’s hips. They were both knocked out, Wonwoo on the sofa, Minghao on the floor. When they were all dressed up, they both heaved their sleeping boyfriends onto their back.

Mingyu and Jun managed to sleep a bit before they went outside. It was almost two in the morning, the strobe-lit ways in the club were already filled with tipsy teenagers, making it easier for them to maneuver through the crowd. On their way outside, they saw Hansol talking to the bar’s manager, waving them good bye.

Mingyu hailed a taxi, hoisting Wonwoo up further his back.

“Rough night?”, the driver stares back to them as Wonwoo creeps up Mingyu’s lap like a koala. He sees the purplish marks on the older’s neck, must be the last bite he gave before he came.

“Uh- yeah.”, he smiles awkwardly at Junhui as Minghao leans closer to the oldest’s chest.

They struggled on their way up to their unit since it has no elevators. Wonwoo keeps on kicking the air, Mingyu does not know why.

 

“Should we take a bath?”, Mingyu asks as he sets Wonwoo on the sofa, twisting his shoulders around from the strain.

“We better. Minghao won’t let you live if he discovers you let him sleep dirty.”, Jun laughs as he sees Mingyu’s eyes bulge out.

“But how? The bathroom’s too small, are we all going to fit in?”, He pulls Wonwoo up again on his arms, walking towards the bathroom.

“We’ll make do, I guess.”, Jun shrugs, pulling the shirt off his body. Inside, they undress Wonwoo and Minghao first. It was hard to fit four growing boys inside their supposedly single stall bathroom, but they, somehow, did it.

The boys were now half-conscious but still in the middle of a drunken haze, Minghao slurring out words from the songs playing back in the club. Jun tried to set Minghao on his knees, but he was too shaky, the younger pouts as he tries to stand up properly. He cannot.

“Jun wazyodo me?”, Minghao starts to cry as he fails to walk even a single step. The oldest coos at Minghao and decides to carry him under the shower, letting him sit on the floor. Minghao cries as he stomps childishly on the puddle underneath him. Mingyu lets Wonwoo sit beside Minghao, behaving as he stares at nothingness.

“He’s asleep with his eyes open.”, Jun notes as he listens to Wonwoo’s thoughts, laughing at the castle the other was imagining. Mingyu laughs too, removing the sweat-drowned shirt he was wearing. Jun turns the shower knob to a warmer setting, letting their two boyfriends bask in the warm fog surrounding them. Wonwoo closes his eyes as Mingyu lathers his head with shampoo.

Minghao on the other hand, refuses to let Jun touch him. “Donwana. You hurt me.”, he even turns his head to the side with a scowl.

With his ego bruised, Jun asks Mingyu to switch with him. The two cleaned their boyfriends to the best they could and then dried them with their towels. Seeing as Wonwoo and Minghao still couldn't walk from all the fucking, they had to carry them back to their bedrooms.

 

While Jun was dressing up Wonwoo, the younger suddenly points at the sweater Jun was already wearing. “Looks nice?”, Jun asks to which Wonwoo nods. The younger suddenly slips the sweater up Jun’s body, “No! Wonwoo, that’s enough.”, but the younger kept on pulling at it.

Since Jun was already too sleepy to play, he just lets Wonwoo take it off him. Surprisingly, the younger put it on himself, sleeping without any pants on. Not even an underwear.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you silly jerk.”, Junhui smiles as he tugs up a pair of boxers on the younger’s knees. He kisses the younger’s forehead good night then climbs up. Until Wonwoo dreamt of Princess Marybell.

 

Minghao just won’t stay still. Mingyu knows that the younger likes to move around, but not this much.

“’iss me, Gyu.”, the younger exaggeratedly pouts his lips. Mingyu quickly pecks it, then slips a shirt on the younger’s body.

“W’y dis shirt? I don’ want shirt!”, Minghao throws the shirt on the ground.

“Minghaaao, please behave.”, Mingyu pleads as he picks up the shirt on the ground, trying to fit it through the younger’s head again.

“No fuck?”, Minghao’s doe eyes meet Mingyu’s at the seemingly innocent question.

“No fuck, enough fucking.”, Mingyu rolls his eyes at the younger’s antics.

“Why?”, the younger tilts his head to the side. Mingyu pushes his body further inside the bed, so he won’t fall off. The older turns off the light and then snuggles closer to his boyfriend.

“Because you already came twice and I’m tired.”, he nuzzles the younger’s cheeks.

“Jus’ tu times?”, Minghao loudly asks as if they weren’t going to sleep already.

“Yes, yes,” Mingyu yawns, “Now sleep.”, he embraces the younger’s midsection and pulls him closer.

“Okay. Sleep.”, well that was easy.

 

 

The next day, Minghao was left alone in his bed. His head was pounding, and he can feel his blood running through his veins. Jun opens the door and nurses inside a sleeping Wonwoo. He tucks in the younger beside Minghao, but instead of cuddling each other, the boyfriends face opposite ways.

Jun simply shrugs his shoulders, walking back to the kitchen to help Mingyu prepare their soulmates’ food. Wonwoo sleeps peacefully while Minghao cannot. He tries, really, but he just cannot when all that he is hearing is his heart beating.

Mingyu enters with two bowls of soup on a tray. Jun follows from behind with a pitcher of water and aspirins. Jun and Mingyu have always been the better one when it comes to handling their alcohol. Jun only takes drinks which will not obviously make him drunk while Mingyu easily recovers from the intoxication.

Jun shakes Wonwoo awake, “Won? Wake up. Let’s eat.”, he crouches on the bed beside Wonwoo’s face. The younger slowly blinks his eyes open, propping himself up from his lying position. Jun blows at the soup and tests if it burns his tongue, when he deems it well, he feeds the younger the soup. Wonwoo behaves and eats his food well.

Mingyu on the other hand, has Minghao huddled up in between his knees. They were sitting face to face as Minghao waits for Mingyu to feed him. “My head hurts.”, Minghao puckers his lips, touching the top of his head, feeling the hangover.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you baby.”, Mingyu smiles as he leads another spoon of the soup towards Minghao’s lips. Wonwoo and Minghao barely finished half the soup, they don’t really eat a lot and that’s just how their body works. So, Mingyu and Jun ate the remaining food.

Jun offers both of them an aspirin each, while Mingyu takes the utensils back to the kitchen to clean. When Jun was about to move away, Wonwoo and Minghao tug his sleeve.

“Cuddles?”, Wonwoo says, how could Jun say no to that? He climbs up the bed in between them and lets them hug his both sides. The oldest kisses the crown of their heads, humming them a Chinese lullaby his Ma used to sing him. He could get used to this, he thinks as he feels his boyfriends’ breathing in tune with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay those photos werent a part of the whole story but i jUST GOTTA  
> I APOLOGIZE IF IT TOOK ME APPROXIMATELY 2 WEEKS BEFORE UPDATING THIS STORY! THIS SHOULDN'T BE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT OF COURSE WONHUIGYUHAO JUST HAD TO FULLY SET SAIL LAST NIGHT.  
> AS THE TRAFFIC ENFORCER OF THE GREAT WONWOO, JUNHUI, MINGYU, MINGHAO LANES, I HEREBY ORDAIN NOVEMBER 29 AS THE OFFICIAL WONHUIGYUHAO DAY PLEASE REMIND ME TO CELEBRATE IT STARTING NEXT YEAR LMAO
> 
> IMAGINE MY HEART WHEN IT STARTED WITH SIMPLE WONHAO AND JUNGYU INTERACTIONS AND THEN THE GROUP PHOTO WITH WONHUI AND THEN JUN POSTED THOSE SELCA AND THEN GYUHAO POSTED ANOTHER SELCA!!!!!1 MY HEART!!!!
> 
> here's my twitter btw [WONHUIGYUHAO](https://twitter.com/WONHUIGYUHAO)  
> word of caution: im awfully L O U D so im already apologizing at the amount of screaming on your tlist follow at your own risk lmAO
> 
> plz dont forget to leave a kudos or a comment! i appreciate it a lot! i love yalllll


	12. secrets - part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao visits the Kims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double-update for christmas and new year!!!
> 
> saja said i should post a post-christmas thing since i wasn't able to post anything last christmas so here we are!!! this is the longest chapter i have ever written!! gyuhao are still fresh senior high school students here okay while wonhui are already freshmen college students
> 
>  
> 
> i apologize if the format sucks. i posted this using my phone's data since im out in the province again for a writing retreat hehehehe

Christmas lights were starting to litter the streets even if it was just barely December. Heck there was still a week before the month ends. Minghao clenches his fingers back and forth, hoping to get his blood flowing again. The temperature has been dropping since last Monday and Minghao was not liking it at least one bit. He’d rather spend days under the big sun instead of freezing his ass in this waiting area at the bus station. He wonders why the company did not even bother spending a little for a room heater when this is supposedly an area where stranded commuters can stay. 

It was date night but since thrifting and going to the movies takes up a lot of their closet space and money, they thought of staying inside. They were just high school students after all, it’s difficult to save up especially when there are lots of projects to pay. Mingyu was tasked to pick him up at the bus station so they can spend the weekend in his home. Wonwoo was still busy with college requirements so he cannot join them, but they already planned to visit him the following day.

A honk buzzes through the chilly air, Minghao lifts his head up. He sees an old family Honda parked beyond the glass windows. He hesitates before going, could Mingyu drive? After a year of going out, there are still some things that Minghao is yet to discover about his soulmate. Well, learning together is a good way of building a strong relationship, right? His phone vibrates in his pocket.

“I’m hereee ^^ Red Honda”

Well that was interesting. Minghao heaves his overnight bag up and sticks Kermit closer to his neck. The nice receptionist who gave him a cup of hot choco bids him goodbye. He braves the winds outside; his arms were prickling from the frigid temperature. Mingyu quickly gets off the driver seat, taking the bag from his hands and then carefully placing it inside on the passenger seat. Minghao was about to pick up the shotgun seat’s door when it was opened for him by his “gentleman” of a boyfriend. He cautiously raises his brows at the other, ready to pick up another round of their silly banters when the wind howled loudly. They quickly scuffled to their seats while laughing.

“Seatbelts!”, Mingyu loudly announced. “Our house isn’t far from here. Just a couple of blocks, we’re lucky.”, Mingyu shifts the gears, pulling out of his parking and then carefully accelerated.

“Lucky? What, is there a surge or something?”

“Just a hailstorm, that’s all.”

“That’s all?”, Minghao jumps out of his seat, “Mingyu it’s a hailstorm, we shouldn’t even be outside!”, the younger had half a mind to convince the older to go back to the bus station. Even if there was no heater, at least there was free hot chocolate and they were in a much safer area. 

“Calm down, calm down.”, Mingyu pats his boyfriend’s thigh, his eyes still focused on the road. Now that Minghao had thought about it, Mingyu looked so manly in the tight black sweater he was wearing, it was emphasizing his godly chest. A black wristwatch is hugging his right wrist which was perched on his thigh. Close. Too close. The younger does not know why but his heart was beating so loud.

“…Hao?”

And why does the older’s arm look so manly against the steering wheel? The grip looks so secure he wants to feel-

“Minghao we’re here.”, Mingyu even snaps against Minghao’s face. The younger blinks a few times before escaping his dazed state.

“I said we’re here, do you need to have your brain thawed?”, Mingyu laughs, making Minghao pinch his nose.

“You can’t get cheeky with me Kim just because we’re in your territory.”, Mingyu’s lips twitch into a knowing smile.

“My territory?”, the older unloads Minghao’s suit, carrying it towards their home, “That kinda sounds kinky.”

“Shut up.”, Minghao raises his attention and- wow. He must have been really dozing off because he just missed how grand his soulmate’s how is. “Mingyu wha- Is this your house?”

“Uh, yes? Is there a problem?”

“You mean this really large palace? Are you sure?”, the younger’s eyes almost bulged out of its sockets while turning his head around, he cannot even see the other end of the so-called palace because it was already dark outside and the hailstorm is starting to pick up.

“Palace?”, Mingyu chuckles, “I guess I really have to ask auntie to boil some water for your brain. You might be hallucinating.”, well he’s sorry for his freezing soul if he’s really hallucinating because this place is grand.

 

The inside was much more luxurious. There was an elegant chandelier hanging on the ceiling, paintings that could only be seen in the house of royalties were nailed on the walls. Looking to the left, there was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor where the bedrooms seem to be located.

“Gyu?”

“Yes, love.”, Mingyu turns to Minghao after handing the butler- 

“You have a butler?!”, Minghao whisper-shouts the statement in disbelief. The old man laughs before bowing to them, “He bows too. Seriously Mingyu are you some kind of country royalty?! I lived here for almost my whole life but I’ve never heard of you.”

Mingyu scratches his nape, “Okay first, although he’s a butler, we call him Uncle Taekwon, everybody who works here is either an uncle or an auntie.”

“Sorry.”, Minghao lowers his head in shame, Mingyu pulling him closer to his chest.

“Second, it’s okay, it’s your first time here.”, he pulls off the bundles of warm clothing wrapped around his boyfriend’s body. “Third, no I’m not a royalty- wait maybe I am.”

Minghao’s eyes widen in awe, “So you are?”, he wistfully exclaims.

“Remember when I told you that we usually get mistaken as gangsters because of our clan’s tattoos?”, Minghao rests his hands on Mingyu’s chest still attentively listening to his explanation. “Well… we were actually gangsters.”, the younger gasps.

“You were?!”

“Yes, we were,”, Mingyu rolls the scarf carefully in his hands, taking Minghao’s hands in his to take off the thick knitted gloves. “Daddy got out of business because of our grandfather’s last will. Long story short, he said that it was for the best. Good thing we were- I could say- we were one of the biggest names in the neighborhood so nobody bothered with the career shift.”, he cups Minghao’s rosy cheeks, must be from the cold, “Happy now?”, his signature toothy grin appears.

“Ah, our soulmate is a gangster prince and we don’t know?! What kind of cheesy shoujo manga is this?”, Minghao teases while shaking his head, still cannot get over the grandeur of a home he was currently in.

“Yah!”, Minghao pointedly looks at Mingyu, they share a blank glance before breaking out into peals of laughter.

 

Dinner was, for lack of better words, scary. Minghao forgot that he was homey with Wonwoo’s Mama because they have been together since they were kids. Facing Mingyu’s parents were a different matter. He fully expected them to be the cold and arrogant type, knowing that they hailed from old money. But it seems like Mingyu caught his cheery attitude from his father.

“So, is the Chinese triad real?”

“Dad!”, Mingyu cringes at his father’s line of jokes. Mingyu and Minghao sat beside Minseo, Mingyu’s younger sister. While Mingyu’s mother sat opposite them, on the right hand of his father who was sitting at the head of the buffet table.

 

“We don’t usually use this table, but it seems like my father wants to show off for the occasion.”, Mingyu whispers as they enter the dining area hand-in-hand.

“What occasion?”, Minghao whispers back, watching Mingyu’s mother move around the kitchen with the help of a few maids, she was still dressed in her corporate attire.

“You.”, Mingyu shots his soulmate a look which immediately makes Minghao blush. How could his arrival even be an occasion? He was just a soulmate, they’re not yet even getting married!

 

“I think it is. I usually heard from my Dad’s stories that they were all over China back then.”, Minghao answers interestedly while chewing his beef slowly. It was well-cooked, it was far from foreign, he’s pretty sure everything served before them is homemade. The taste makes him want to cry in pleasure.

“Were you of royal clan too?! I knew we should’ve gone back to business.”, the older man heartily laughs which only makes Minghao smile. Mingyu and his sister on the other hand, would like to slam their head on the dining table in embarrassment. Their dad loves joking about going back to their old ways but he never actually executes it.

Currently, the Kim’s clan was running a chain of restaurants with a couple of farm in the countryside where they get their fresh dairy, poultry, and even vegetable and fruit products! The father excitedly narrates how their business grew when they have just started. With the support of a couple of clans who also pulled out of the black market, the Kims started a new life. It was inspiring, suffice to say. Minghao had to hold back his sighs of admiration for the head of household. They had enough embarrassment for the day.

“Have you had enough Minghao? Are you full? There’s still dessert, I made it myself.”, now here comes the insistent character from Mingyu’s mother.

“I would be glad to taste it ma’am.”, he smiles politely even if he already feels sort of full. He could never say no to food especially when his soulmate’s mother offered it to him. The lady was wearing a full business attire, it seems like she just got off work. Apparently, she’s the one responsible for watching over the internal matters of the restaurants and farms. Marketing, sales, and everything technical is her job, Mingyu’s father proudly tells which earns him a light smack on the shoulder from the lady. Mingyu’s story was true though, his father does have a large tattoo crawling on his whole left arm with Mingyu’s mother’s name imprinted.

 

“So, you said you don’t actually use that long buffet table?”, Minghao rubs his socked foot on the carpet of Mingyu’s room. It was obvious that it was a teenage boy’s room for it was well-equipped with gaming materials and books. The accent was mostly brown and white so it feels really warm and homey, really… Mingyu.

“Yeah, there’s usually a small round table, that buffet one is usually used for family events when there are lots of visitors. The buffet table makes it feel like we’re cold and separated from each other.”, Mingyu explains while setting up his tv for their Netflix marathon.

“That’s a nice setup.”, Minghao immediately wondered if he would ever get the chance to be included in the small setting with Wonwoo.

The soulmates were now in Mingyu’s room, the hailstorm in full blow outside. Minghao did not even bother asking his boyfriend if they were safe since he’s pretty sure that this place was well-stocked and well-equipped, in all aspects. He’s sure he noticed that some butlers and maids still have their gun holsters on their hips. Old habits die hard, he guesses.

A knock breaks their little discussion, “Young master Mingyu? Here’s your hot chocolate sir.”, the woman softly shouts at the opposite side of the door.

“I’ll go get it.”, Minghao stands up while Mingyu continues to fiddle with the cinematic television. It belongs in movie theaters, really. There were even tall speakers installed on its sides.

“Thank-“, Minghao’s words got broken when he realized that it was actually Minseo outside with their tray of hot chocolate and churros. “Thank you, Minseo.”, he smiles at the younger gratefully.

“No, thank you Minghao.”, she hands over the tray of food to the older. “I know you’re not like those kids my bro used to bring here.”, Minghao scrunches up his brows in confusion. Used to?

“I just want to tell you that my brother is really a nice guy, he helps me a lot. He even insists on making a rule that we should call all maids and butlers aunties and uncles.”, she shifts her footing while praising his brother. “Please don’t tell him I told you this though, he’ll rub it on my face.”, of course Kim Mingyu would do that, Minghao scoffs at the thought. “But really he’s a nice guy just- it’s really hard to find friends when you came from a family like ours.”, she still hasn’t met Minghao’s eyes, her focus still on the ground as if his face was pasted on it instead, but he did not mind it. “My brother… he used to have a lot of friends but coming from old money has lots of its negative side especially when you’re a down-to-earth guy like him.”, Minghao finally steps out of the room to listen to her story.

“When we were small, he would bring his friends around every weekend and then they would play a lot. They won’t include me, but that’s fine they’re all guys. What’s not okay is how they took advantage of Mingyu.”, Minghao takes a sharp inhale, bracing himself of what’s to come. “He was really naïve back then, although they were in primary school, his friends would usually take away his toys and things saying that he could easily replace it because we’re rich. There was also a time in middle school when he got bullied, coercing him to pay for their lunch because they were friends.”, she finally lifts her head at Minghao who was now shaking in anger in the inside. “My brother is so good to people he does not mind it when they treat him like trash. As long as he got friends, he’s fine.”, she holds the underside of Minghao’s arm, “Please don’t treat him like trash. Please don’t be that guy. You and Wonwoo, actually.”, she pleads softly.

“You know Wonwoo?”, was all he got out after her monologue, he almost wanted to hit himself.

The younger girl wheezes with a smile on her lips, “Of course I know all of you! Wonwoo, Minghao, Mingyu, Junhui!”

“Ah, so you have also read about the fourth soulmate?”, Minghao marvels at the younger’s outburst.

“He’s my brother okay, of course we all know our soulmates’ names.”, there goes that snarky attempt at mocking Minghao, must be something she picked up from her brother.

“Okay, okay.”, Minghao laughs, he would have hugged her if only he wasn’t holding on to their tray of food. “I’ll take care of both of them, I promise. I can fight you know.”

“Oh no, don’t let Dad hear that, or else he actually might give you a percentage of shares to build your own gangster clan.”, they both laugh at the joke. Minghao thinks that he likes how warm this household is despite their lavish family background.

 

“What did she tell you?”, Mingyu was now seated comfortably on the nest of pillows he arranged while Minghao was outside. Kermit was seated comfortably in the middle.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”, Minghao talks back nonchalantly.

“I know it’s Minseo, she makes poor impersonations of people.”, he laughs while patting the spot beside him, calling over Minghao.

The younger gives up in hiding the partial truth, “She told me nothing, just that she’s glad I’m your soulmate.”, he says instead.

“Oh really, she praised you?”, Minghao nods. “Even if you two just met today and barely even had the chance to talk?”

“You’re doubting your soulmate?!”, Minghao lays the tray in front of them before fully turning his body towards Mingyu.

“No, I’m not.”, the sudden saccharine attitude shift made Minghao cringe in sweetness. Nevertheless, he still succumbed to Mingyu’s embrace when the movies finally started.

 

The Notebook was a nice movie in Minghao’s opinion. Mingyu is surely starting to get a grasp of his favorite genre since they were already on the second movie and he hasn’t let out a single word of protest. 

“Wonwoo said you would like these.”, Mingyu casually states with his mouth full of churros.

“Cheater.”

“You liked it.”, Minghao couldn’t say no because he was really enjoying it so far.

“So, he called?”, they got a refill of their mugs of hot chocolate and churros before they played the second movie, Minghao thinks that it has been the best date he has ever been to, no offense to Wonwoo though.

Mingyu grimaces at the cheesy line the leading man just threw, “Yeah, says he’s excited to meet us tomorrow and that we should bring food because he’s out of stock.”

“And you did not bother calling me over to talk to him because?”, Minghao trails off, Mingyu already knows where this is going. Another round of their endless couple bickering.

“The hailstorm cut off the signal okay, I couldn’t even hear him properly.”

“If you say so.”, Minghao let it go easily, he isn’t the type to ruin their night just because their other boyfriend forgot to talk to him. He’ll get an earful tomorrow though, that’s for sure.

 

Mingyu started shifting when the bed scene came in. Was that even a bed scene? They did it on the ground, didn’t they?

“Stop moving.”, Minghao hugs his knees tighter.

Mingyu immediately halted his movement, “’M sorry.”, he mumbled. Minghao reached over to take the older’s hand in his, tucking it inside his blanket cave.

“If you’re uncomfortable with scenes like that, you could have just said so. We can skip.”

Mingyu shakes his head, “No, no there might be something important in there that we might miss.”

“The sex was irrelevant.”

“Not unless you love the person you’re doing it with.”, the taller’s head was turned to the opposite side where Minghao cannot see his flushed expression.

Minghao pulls at Mingyu’s finger, all attention now shifted to his boyfriend. “Don’t tell me you’re…”

“If only you want it of course I’m not forcing you to do anything I just want to know what it feels like and it’s nothing right sex is irrelevant right haha let’s just watch everything.”, Mingyu quickly spouts that Minghao almost missed what he wanted to say.

The younger scoots closer so his leg was touching Mingyu’s, “I would have gladly helped you if only you asked.”, he whispers, letting the blanket on his head, drop down to his shoulders, pulling Mingyu’s arm so his boyfriend would fully face him.

Mingyu mumbles something soft and incoherent. “What was that?”, he mutters it again, head turned towards the ground. “I really can’t understand you.”

“I said, it would be my first time.”, Mingyu finally faces Minghao, surprised that the younger’s face was awfully too close for comfort, their noses touching.

Minghao shakes his head left and right subtly rubbing the tips of their noses together, closing his eyes. “Then we would be patient and gentle with everything.”, he stares at Mingyu back, “Do you want that?”

 

The thick duvet hangs dangerously on Minghao’s slim back. He feels his heart beating so loud like never before. Mingyu cups his jaw softly and tilts his head to the side for comfort. They took their time, only the howling wind outside was heard and their ragged breathing. The younger tries to poke the older’s lip with a tongue. Mingyu leans back, pulling up Minghao’s chin. He stares up at his soulmate, dazed and drunk in everything that is Kim Mingyu. “Backing out?”, the younger asks carefully as if afraid to break what it is that they have right now. 

“I just thought”, the older presses a kiss first on his boyfriend’s lower lip, “How much I love love you.”

“Love love?”, Minghao almost laughs at the ridiculous phrasing Mingyu used.

“Love love.”, the taller confidently answers back, pulling his soulmate down again for a kiss. Cold fingertips started to trace under Mingyu’s black sweater. They savored every moment when their lips touched, teeth occasionally clashing when they got too close. Hands roamed messily all over each other’s bodies, teenagers not knowing how to handle themselves in such an intimate activity. 

Minghao moved his lips on the older’s neck to suck hickeys. Mingyu’s breathing was ragged, his eyes closed as Minghao nips a skin against his Adam’s apple. The younger peeks through his lashes and sees a lip trapped in between Mingyu’s teeth. He moans at the sight, fingertips pressing harder against the skin of Mingyu’s warm abdomen. The older creeps his hand underneath Minghao’s clothes, feeling it burning with warmth. He felt Minghao’s tickling fingertip caressing his abdomen, up towards his chest. Minghao matches his crotch against Mingyu’s and started to ground against the growing bulge. Pleads in staccato escaped Mingyu’s mouth at the sensation, he reciprocated the action by dancing back, pushing his crotch harder against Minghao’s.

“Aren’t we going to tell Wonwoo this?”, Minghao leans back, watching his soulmate’s tan skin bloom into hues of red and purple, drawing a fond smile on his lips.

Mingyu gulps, whispering, “Can this be our little soulmate secret?”, Minghao blinks before smothering his laugh on Mingyu’s chest.

“Of course baby,”, he presses a kiss on Mingyu’s forehead, then resting his own against it, staring intensely in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Our dirty, little, soulmate secret.”, Mingyu grins before diving again for a loving kiss, their giggles trapped between their lips.

The younger started to slide the tight black sweater up the older’s body. “Please don’t wear this again.”, he requests while Mingyu arches his back, the clothing slowly unravelling brown nubs to Minghao’s view. Pretty. Mingyu pulls back his hand caressing Minghao’s ass so the younger can pull off the black top. 

“Why? I like this one though.”, he pouts when the sweater was haphazardly discarded to the side. 

“Too tight.”, was all Minghao replied before diving down to lick on Mingyu’s chest tattoo. Too close to his sensitive nipple, barely enough. 

Mingyu moaned, “Don’t be a tease.”, Mingyu slips a hand up Minghao’s lean body to caress the younger’s neck, sweat starting to accumulate, he couldn’t help but taste it. Warm tongue traced Minghao’s neck, he arched back while rolling Mingyu’s nipple on his forefinger and thumb. He can feel Mingyu’s canines poking his hot skin, insisting on draping them with the covers. 

Mingyu moans while marking his lover, Minghao could not help but reply with an equally sexual groan. It was just salty sweat but why does Minghao taste sinfully delicious tonight? Mingyu sucks harshly as he squeezes an asscheek on his hand. “Take these off.”, he pulls on the rough jeans Minghao was wearing.

The younger complies obediently, leaving his black briefs on. In between Mingyu’s thighs, he decided to unbuckle the older’s jean too. Minghao’s mouth finds Mingyu’s bellybutton, teasing with a lick. “Minghao- ah. No teasing.”, but Mingyu’s actions oppose his words. He lifts his hips closer to Minghao’s mouth, the bulge hitting the younger’s chin. Mingyu’s fingers run through Minghao’s hair to tug while Minghao presses butterfly kisses against the skin covered by the older’s underwear band. 

“Seriously Mingyu?”, Minghao leans back while staring incredulously at the red boxers printed with “SEXBOMB”, a silly bomb character in place of the O. “I’m not sucking you through this.”, Minghao simply pulled off the offending (literally) piece of clothing down the taller’s thighs, uncovering a red, leaking cock. 

“Awwh, but I love your foreplays.”, Mingyu scratches the younger’s scalp. 

“I did not imagine you to be the type to wear absurd boxers.”, Minghao wraps a pretty finger around Mingyu’s dick, the taller bucked his hip up at the sudden contact. 

“Ah- what can I say? I like it wild.”, he smirks throwing his head back on the pillow when Minghao rolled a thumb around his dick’s sensitive dick. “And you imagine me? Thinking about me? A lot?”, Mingyu pesters the younger, earning him a lick on the head of his cock.

Mingyu thought he would get another sharp retort but instead, “In more ways and positions than one.”, causing him to lose his bearings, letting out a needy moan which made Minghao giggle while licking the crown of his dick.

“Please don’t laugh at me while my dick is in your mouth.”, Mingyu throws an arm over his eyes while feeling the younger’s warm tongue playing with his cock.

“I will laugh whenever want to and I want you to watch me do everything so put away your arm.”, Minghao slaps the older’s thighs.

Mingyu hesitantly pulls back, Minghao waiting for his boyfriend to fully uncover his eyes before slowly dipping down the shaft inside his mouth. Mingyu’s jaw falls, feeling the suction Minghao was applying on the head, trying his best to steel his hips on the bed so he won’t choke the younger. He feels like even Minghao’s eyes were sucking him in, as he locks it with his. Mingyu could not take away his attention anymore at the lips surrounding his cock, so he lets out a long moan when Minghao drew up to catch some air.

Minghao spits on Mingyu’s dick, pumping it with both of his hands, “See? It’s not that scary!”, Minghao delightfully watches as precum streaks out of the older’s slit. His thumb brushes it away, mixing it with his spit as lubricant. The younger looks up and sees Mingyu closing his eyes again with a grimace on his face. “Mingyu! Are you not comfortable?”, he quickly lets go of his soulmate’s shaft, shuffling so he’s caging the older’s body underneath his.

“No, please- I’m- it’s embarrassing.”

“Shh…”, Minghao could only rub his cheek against the older while consoling, “It’s okay, we can stop whenever you want, I promise it won’t be embarrassing.”

“I- I just feel so much.”

Mighao worries over the older’s expression as if he’s too uncomfortable, “Like, you’re climaxing or cumming?”

“No, I’m- I love you too much Hao.”, he whispers with a frown on his face.

“’Then why do you look sad?”, he kisses his cheek. Minghao would gladly take a cold shower if it means it could calm down Mingyu.

“I’m not sad, I just want to feel you too.”, Mingyu holds his face dearly, resting his forehead on Minghao’s neck.

“Then touch me silly. I’m not going to break.”

“Do you love me?”, it was so sudden yet Minghao replies with no trace of doubt.

“I love you to Pluto and back.”

“That’s too far.”

“Then I love you from Minghao to Mingyu.”, it was a stupid thought but Minghao takes what he could get if it means he could cheer up his lover. The younger takes Mingyu’s hands and slides it inside his underwear. “Take these off for me, it’s getting stuffy inside these.”, he smiles feeling Mingyu squeeze the skin underneath his palm. The taller’s fingers pick at the ends of the underwear, pulling it down. Minghao hovers his body so their dicks were touching, rubbing his own insistently against Mingyu’s cock.

The couple moaned loud as Mingyu wrapped both shafts in his warm hand, Minghao thrusts against Mingyu’s body. Feeling his warm hand enveloping his cock, the wet precum and spit he left on Mingyu’s dick rubbing against his. “I want to taste you like you did to me earlier.”, Mingyu mutters against Minghao’s ears.

“Do it, baby.”, he pulls back and spreads his legs, waiting for Mingyu to shift around so he’s facing Minghao’s cock. The older stalls, appreciating the younger’s legs first, lifting the thigh, kissing around his calves making Minghao snicker at the tickling sensation. He goes back down to his thigh, appreciating the curve and lean muscle, nipping the unblemished skin, making Minghao moan in sensitivity. Mingyu showers both of his thighs with loving kisses, surely marks will be left there the day after but Minghao doesn’t care. He lets Mingyu take his time even if his dick has been neglected for a few minutes.

“And for the best part, you ready?”, Minghao nods giddily.

What he did not expect though was the excessive suction and warm mouth immediately surrounding his sensitive cock. Minghao bucked and bucked, fucking Mingyu’s mouth who unstintingly received his hips’ attacks. Minghao preens when Mingyu pulled off, missing the warm sensation only to feel it on his balls and his perineum.

“Fucking- so good Mingyu.”, he closes his eyes, snatching Mingyu’s hair as the older’s tongue swipes up and down the sensitive spot above his hole. “Baby that’s great ah. More please.”, Mingyu wordlessly pulls both of Minghao’s legs to rest against his shoulder, giving him a more exposed view of the younger’s ass. Minghao sucks a finger in his mouth while waiting patiently for Mingyu’s next move, his legs were shaking around Mingyu’s head. A tongue darts out of Mingyu’s mouth, tracing the outline of his hole, Minghao lets out a whimper. Doesn’t know if he should buck up or push his hips lower, closer to Mingyu’s tongue. He melts instead, lets Mingyu’s mouth have his way. The older’s tongue nastily probes inside his hole, “Shit Mingyu.”, but Minghao’s toes push the taller’s body closer to his crotch. He moans in delight when Mingyu sucked on his balls again, letting it go with a string of saliva hanging on his lips.

The taller smothers Minghao’s thigh with a large, wet kiss. “I want you to fuck me, is that okay?”, he uses that puppy smile of his while blinking sweetly up at Minghao.

“You can’t charm me while my dick is in front of you.”, Minghao snaps, receiving another suck on his dick’s head while Mingyu uses his pretty eyes to convince him. He really is great at giving head, Minghao watches with propped arms as Mingyu slowly lowers his mouth on his cock, eyes still locked against Minghao’s. “Are you sure about that? Do you really want to bottom?”, Minghao double-checks, triple-checks even.

“I’m losing my virginity so might as well give it all.”, Mingyu punctuates it with a kiss on Minghao’s hip, “To you.”, and it was sincere, Minghao felt it like a warm feather touching his heart. Mingyu is really a great guy, Minghao is glad he has him in his life.

He pulls back his legs while crawling towards Mingyu’s body, “Lay back baby, it’s going to hurt but we’ll take it slow okay?”, he pulls a pillow and taps Mingyu’s hips to tuck it underneath it.

“I trust you baby.”, his heart was pounding down to his stomach yet he still feels light-headed at the thought that he’ll be with Minghao in this special night.

“Do you have lube and condoms?”

“Yeah, it’s already out there on top of the nightstand.”, and it is, not even concealed.

“Mingyu!”, he slaps the older’s chest earning him a pained groan. “What if the aunties and uncles see this! Even Minseo!”, he hisses while uncapping the lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. He scissors them, watching the liquid glide smoothly on his appendages.

“At least they know I do safe sex.”, he bests, Minghao could have smacked him upside his head if only his fingers weren’t already coated with lubricant. Mingyu has a point though, but he still does not want others to see a used bottle of lube after his visit. He just feels like he can never face them anymore. Mingyu presses a kiss on his nose, he did not even notice the other sat up. “Don’t worry baby, I just prepared it before getting the marathon ready. You did not notice?”

“No?”

“Oh well…”, Mingyu lays back and spreads his legs all for Minghao to see. “Be a good lover and fuck me passionately okay?”

Minghao laughs at the older’s choice of words, “Yes, baby. Will do.”, he notes robotically. They laughed at their own silliness.

The younger starts by tracing a lubed finger around the rim of Mingyu’s hole. “A-ah”, Mingyu’s legs pull back.

“What? Want me to stop?

“Stupid, you forgot to warm up your finger.”, Mingyu grimaces as he feels the cold fingertip tap his hole.

“Oh, sorry let me just-“, Minghao’s lips engulfed Mingyu’s dick again, then pulling off. “I want you to be really really relaxed baby, is that clear?”, Mingyu could only nod while biting his lower lip. “Breathe slowly okay, or it will hurt a lot.”

“Okay, okay. Crystal clear.”, Mingyu braces himself, relaxing his muscles as he feels Minghao insert a finger inside him. The younger feels the warm walls first, imagining how would it be if he’s finally inside Mingyu. He stifles a moan while feeling the muscles contract around his finger. 

“Mingyu, Mingyu. I said I need you to relax, baby please.”, he pleads carefully feeling the tightness around his finger. The older’s hand reaches for his dick, pumping it to calm himself down. Minghao nods, feeling the muscles calm down. His lips take Mingyu’s dick again, so the older lets go. He lowers and lowers himself down while inserting a finger along. When he feels it knuckle-deep, he looks up at Mingyu and observes as his lips twitch, not knowing if it was in arousal or discomfort. He forgets that his mouth was around Mingyu so he lets go of a hum instead, causing Mingyu to moan loudly, he was sure it counts as a growl. Minghao slowly blows Mingyu, while entering his second finger. The taller only noticed the new intrusion when Minghao started scissoring it open. “That feels weird- ah.”, Mingyu grasps for the headboard with both hands while slowly thrusting up Minghao’s mouth. The younger finally feels the strain around his jaw so he pulls off, resorting to mouthing on the side of the dick while still scissoring his fingers. He sneakily inserts a third finger, “Still okay?”, he asks.

“Yes but- I need more.”

“More fingers?”

“No! I need your dick Minghao dammit.”, Mingyu insists while trying to fuck himself on Minghao’s fingers.

“No can do Mingyu, you need to be really stretched for this and you still feel tensed.”, Mingyu could only groan while Minghao struggles to stretch his fingers open. Mingyu jolts, “Frick! Minghao what was that?!”

“Did I just hit your spot?”, Minghao blinks up at Mingyu who was trying to reel his gears in.

“I don’t know but- do that again please.”, Minghao feels for Mingyu’s walls again, but now, curling up all three fingers in all corners. Determined to tease Mingyu’s spot again. Mingyu headily wails at the sensation, Minghao never missed it whenever he curls up his fingers. He helplessly succumbs to the touch of Minghao’s pretty fingers, moving his hips up and down too.

When Minghao deemed that Mingyu’s stretching was enough, he pulls out his fingers and wipes the lube on the sheets. “Wait-“, Mingyu snatches a packet of condom and rips it away with his teeth. “I want to do this at least once.”, Minghao watches as Mingyu crawls to his lap. He picks the condom’s tip and slowly engulfs Minghao’s cock while also fitting the contraception around it. “Oops, looks like it’s not properly on.”, Minghao laughs while Mingyu sucks him off another time, pulling the condom down.

“You’re just finding excuses to blow me.”, Minghao giggles some more, moaning in between when he felt Mingyu’s mouth sucking his shaft intensely.

Kidding aside, Mingyu leans away and tugs the condom around with his fingers. Jokes like these were the only things shared and understood between the couple. They laughed it off again as Mingyu lays back down, spreading his legs, welcoming Minghao. The younger takes the lube and smothers his cock a lavish amount, he drops a dollop on Mingyu’s hole too for easier slide.

Minghao takes a hold of Mingyu’s thighs, spreading it while situating his cock against the taller’s hole. He traces circular figures against Mingyu’s entrance, watching his soulmate’s expressions shift in anticipation and nervousness.

“Baby, tell me if it hurts okay. Tell me if you want to stop, we’ll stop okay?”, Minghao whispers as he holds his shaft, slowly directing its head against Mingyu’s entrance.

The taller licks his lips in nervousness, “Okay.”, he breathlessly replies against Minghao’s lips.

“Again, I want you to relax or it will really hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.”, Minghao slowly pushes in, watches Mingyu bite his lips hard so he captures them instead. He feels the head of his dick slowly being covered by the immense warmth of Mingyu’s walls. Moaning between their kisses, he grabs Mingyu’s shaft to ease the tension as he feels his warm walls constricting again.

The older rests his forehead on Minghao’s shoulder, “It feels weird”, he pants, “It hurts.”

Minghao stopped moving, feeling his boyfriend try to catch his breath, the taller’s arms wrapped around his back, the other on his neck. “Do you want to stop?”, he whispers back while steeling himself from moving.

“No, just- give me a moment. Please.”, Minghao nods, turning his head up so he can kiss Mingyu while slowly flicking his wrist, pumping Mingyu’s dick. The taller prompts him to do an open-mouthed kiss, tongues out like swords clashing against each other, it was lewd yet passionate. Minghao loves the way Mingyu initiates it even if he’s the one who needs to calm down. Minghao pets the head of Mingyu’s cock, soft touches which feel a thousand more when the sensitive organ is felt.

Mingyu leans his head back, nodding all the while. Asking Minghao to move again. The younger leaned his lips down towards Mingyu’s neck, slowly thrusting inside, feeling the warmth surround his cock at a much faster pace even if everything was delivered gently. Mingyu moans in a low guttural tone, his head thrown back while feeling sensitive in all places. His neck, bruised by Minghao’s mouth, his cock, graced by Minghao’s dainty hands, his insides, massaged by Minghao’s shaft. He feels too full of everything Minghao. Mingyu felt wet drops on his chest. He quickly opens his eyes and feels his chest get even wetter, cupping the younger’s face, he lifts it up. Indeed, Xu Minghao is crying.

“You keep on telling me that we should stop, but what about you?”, Mingyu softly whispers while wiping away the tears freely flowing from Minghao’s eyes. “Do you want to stop?”, this time, Mingyu asks.

Minghao pulls back a bit, careful not to pull out from Mingyu and wraps the taller in his arms. “I love you, I love you Kim Mingyu.”, he repeats and repeats it like a prayer. Gracing Mingyu’s ears with his real feelings and emotions. The taller kisses the crown of the younger’s hair, rubbing his back. He perfectly knows what Minghao is feeling right now, too much feelings and emotions from being connected. He lets him though, vulnerable Minghao is a dear Minghao. He whispers words of acknowledgement and appreciation for the younger as Minghao slowly pulls his hips back to start thrusting. They stayed like that, mouthing passionate confessions for each other as Minghao shallowly thrusts inside Mingyu. The pain was slowly tittering towards pleasure, making Mingyu moan and moan, forgetting that he was supposed to reciprocate Minghao’s words.

“Faster, Minghao. I’m not going to break.”

“Are you sure?”

“A-ah, yes baby.”, then Minghao pulls back, letting Mingyu lock his ankles around his waist as he started lunging inwards. Minghao hisses, now fully feeling and appreciating Mingyu’s warmth. Minghao watches Mingyu’s hands scramble for the headboard, violently ramming inside his boyfriend’s ass. Their skins meeting harshly and helpless moans were trapped inside the room, only for Mingyu and Minghao to hear. Minghao holds Mingyu’s dick again, pumping in tune with his thrusts but Mingyu slapped his wrist. “I- I want to cum just by being fucked.”, the taller hoarsely states while pulling the younger’s body down against his ass. Minghao nods, an appreciative groan came out of his mouth when he felt Mingyu trying to clench down on his cock.

“Want that, baby?”

“Yes, fuck Mingyu yes. A-ah.”, Minghao gets on all fours again, his hips never stuttering and missing a beat. The taller clenches carefully whenever Minghao drives inside him, feels his lower abdomen knotting in pleasure.

Minghao halts his movements all of a sudden. Just watches Mingyu’s spent face, the nerve on his forehead showing yet his eyes show complete arousal. Minghao smiles wholeheartedly, gaining him a cheeky grin in return. He lifts the taller’s thigh, changing the angle of his lunges.

Then he thrusted hard, causing Mingyu to see stars behind his eyes when he got hit right on his sensitive spot. “Fuck, yes Minghao! Right there a-h.”, he reangles Minghao’s thrusts by meeting his hips. His leaking cock, slapping against their stomach, precum trickling on their skin. Minghao’s chest heaves heavily as he fills the warmth build up in him, like a fire burning in a furnace. He maintains the pace of his thrusts, feeling Mingyu clenching again. With one final upward thrust, Mingyu comes in between their bodies, coating their chests and tummies with his cum, a moan of Minghao’s name hanging on his lips. Determined to help Minghao come, he feels down his muscles. “Come in me, baby. Do it.”, Mingyu takes Minghao’s face in his hands and lets their lips meet for a passionate kiss. Minghao lets Mingyu take the reins, letting his tongue explore his mouth desperately. Moaning when the taller’s tongue teased his own tongue back. Like lightning zapping through him, Minghao shoots into the condom, Mingyu’s walls relentlessly squeezing him through his climax. He kept on thrusting and thrusting until he’s fully spent, pulling off Mingyu’s lips to catch his breath. Slowly, he pulls out his softening dick, Mingyu moaning at the final contact.

Minghao’s legs felt wobbly yet he forced himself to stand up, tying up the condom and taking a warm towel to wipe himself and Mingyu down. The older was left on the bed exhausted, also catching his breath, Minghao wipes down his chest and thighs.

“I’m so sorry I made you clean us up.”, Mingyu spread his arms when Minghao came out of his bathroom, inviting the younger to cuddle.

“It’s alright.”, Minghao grabbed the duvet and then tentatively dropped himself on top of Mingyu, nuzzling his nose on the older’s neck. “Do you feel any pain? Do you want to set another movie?”, Minghao looks up, checking his boyfriend.

The arms around the younger’s waist tighten, “I don’t want anything.”, he kisses Minghao’s temple. “I just want you.”, cheesy post-coital Mingyu is okay. Minghao will let that pass. Only because it’s Mingyu.

 

 

 

**BONUS:**

“Are you really okay Jun? You look feverish, you can go home if you want.”, Jun’s manager had to pull out the student from his current café shift because he said that he currently feels hot all over. Too bad, Minghao and Mingyu’s dirty little soulmate secret isn’t only theirs to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to the gyuhao gc on twitter who said that the gyuhao tag lacks smut hahahaha here you go people!!
> 
> IN MY DEFENSE. THE FIRST HALF OF THIS THING CAN SERVE AS A SINGLE CHAPTER SO THE LATTER HALF FITS IN FOR THE "EVERY-THIRD-CHAPTER-SMUT" LMAO you might want to read the following chapter on a different day. i swear, i promise you. you will need to cool down :-))) LEGIT!!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody!!!


	13. secrets - part ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which wonwoo finally gets what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ME SAYING LET'S END 2017 AND START 2018 EITH A BANG!
> 
> Get it? bang?
> 
> 2017 was a really fun year for me since this is the year I really started writing. To yall who never stopped reading and commenting even leaving kudos!!! Even if I feel like what I wrote wasn't good enough, THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I appreciate each one of you.
> 
> THIS IS JUST A PWP CHAPTER SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE TURN AROUND AND DONT SCROLL LOLJK
> 
> warning: kinky shit ahead (dont tell me i did not warn youuu)

It was a cold October night, the fall breeze getting into the soulmates’ apartment. Wonwoo exits his shared room with Junhui, padding towards the living room to lie back down on the long sofa. He was already wearing his favorite white thigh socks that Minghao gave him after another thrifting shop with Mingyu, but the chill still seems to be permeating through the fabric. He looks at the huge sweater swaddling him, pretty sure it’s Junhui’s since he just picked up whatever it is hanging on their bunk bed. Wonwoo hugs his legs close to him, covering them with what remains of Junhui’s pink knitted sweater, his eyeglasses skewing up. He’s been thinking deeply ever since he woke up from that dream.

They moved to another housing unit since Junhui finally joined them. Soonyoung, Jun’s old roommate, moved in with his soulmate too. There were teary eyes when the two separated— but only from Soonyoung’s.

“Jun, don’t ever forget me, okay?”

“Soonyoung, your apartment is right next door.”

Jihoon, Soonyoung’s soulmate, chuckles at the old roommates’ exchange from their unit’s door.

 

The doorknob twisted as Junhui enters the apartment.

Exactly who he needed. “Hi dear.”, Wonwoo greets his boyfriend.

“Oh, hey Wonwoo,”, Junhui toes his shoes off, “Didn’t see you there.”, he walks toward his boyfriend. Junhui sets his backpack on the ground then leans back on the long sofa, putting his hands on Wonwoo’s sock- clad feet.

“Hey! Your toes are cold!”, Junhui rubs Wonwoo’s feet in an attempt to warm them up. Wonwoo just hums and closes his eyes, letting Jun hold his toes.

Junhui just finished his only class, which was what exactly Wonwoo needed. Fortunately, he doesn’t have classes during Mondays. Mingyu and Minghao on the other hand, were on a mountain trip for PE and will not be back until midnight. Their boyfriends took the same subject so they can go on more so-called “adventures”, which they actually enjoy.

“Wonwoo?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re distracted.”

“Is that a statement or is that a question?”

“Both.”

“Schrodinger’s statement.”, Wonwoo laughs at his brilliant answer.

“You’re too disturbed I can’t read your thoughts properly.”, Junhui turns to his boyfriend. “You’re getting better than Minghao and Mingyu at blocking me out. What are you thinking?”, he asks, pulling on the younger’s toes.

“I dreamt of something.”

The silence after that was deafening.

“You know you can’t leave me hanging, right?”

“You were fucking me senselessly”, he talks nonchalantly with closed eyes.

“O-oh, is that so?”

Silence.

“Aren’t you going to do anything about it?”, Wonwoo kicks Junhui.

“What exactly do you want me to do?”, Junhui blushes as his tone goes up.

“Fuck me senselessly, duh?”, Wonwoo can still feel the tent rubbing uncomfortably in his boxers and it’s not going down any minute. 

Wonwoo moves to straddle Junhui, “You should have known by now that,”, draping his arms over the other’s wide shoulders. “I’ve never been bottomed before.”, his breath ghosts on Junhui’s lips as he leans closer to the older’s face. Junhui caresses what’s left of the exposed skin in between Wonwoo’s black boxers and thigh-high socks, inhaling the intoxicating woody scent on his boyfriend’s neck. “I remember. I can clearly, remember.”, Wonwoo’s recent dream basically portrayed his frustrations in his relationship with Mingyu and Minghao. He has long been with Minghao but the younger insists to be a bottom. Mingyu on the other hand, has only prepped him, fingering, blowing, even play with his toys, but has never topped him. Wonwoo tries to rub himself on Junhui as he moves back and forth on his lap, their lips barely touching but not enough to kiss. 

“Okay, let’s do it.”, Junhui breathes as Wonwoo’s warm ass presses on his strained dick.

“Okay?!”, Wonwoo stops his ministrations in excitement as he leans back up.

“Yeah, let me just message Minghao and Mingyu,” Jun licks his lips in anticipation “Go to bed.”, the older smacks Wonwoo’s butt, making the other moan softly. Junhui’s dick twitches at the sound as Wonwoo eyes him seductively, walking towards their bedroom. Jun’s eyes explore Wonwoo’s slim body, the socks hugging his slim legs and the black boxers following the shape of his bum, he’s pretty sure it was his own sweater that was hanging haphazardly on Wonwoo’s shoulders, exposing his collarbones. He’s going to enjoy this. Jun closes his eyes to send his telepathic message to Mingyu and Minghao, asking for their consent. A few minutes later, his phone buzzes with a message

“Send wonu’s nudes, k”

“enjoy ^^”

That was all he needed to run to his boyfriend in their bedroom. Junhui was not expecting the erotic scene in front of him. Wonwoo has his head leaning on the lower bunk’s headboard, his boxers pulled to his knees as he bites onto Junhui’s sweater bunched up to show his nipples that he was rolling between his thumb and middle finger. His pinkish dick leaking on his tummy while he slowly fingers himself. He sits next to Wonwoo’s feet as he admires his boyfriend’s milky thighs, he was already flushed from the preparation.

Wonwoo traces his sock-clad feet on Junhui’s nearest arm, his teeth letting go of the sweater to speak “Please fuck me,”, Wonwoo pauses as he inhales “Daddy?”, his sharp eyes lock with Jun’s. The older chokes at his boyfriend’s choice of words.

“Gladly, baby boy.”, Junhui takes off his own sweater and shirt all at once, licking his lips looking at Wonwoo’s eyes as he pulls off the younger’s boxer out of his knees. He leans in, kissing him passionately, his hands angling Wonwoo’s head. Wonwoo licks into his mouth, asking for permission which he gladly gives. Their tongues played, spit swapping and spilling down their chins. Wonwoo is a biter, Junhui notes as the other bites on his lower lip. The older stares at the younger’s swollen lips, his thumb running on the lower lip, Wonwoo’s glasses askew. The younger’s tongue pokes out, “Minghao asked for your nudes”, Junhui says as he lets Wonwoo lick his thumb.

“Then we better do great, am I right, Daddy?”, the younger’s tone dives a pitch lower. It should have been funny with this Daddy-Baby setting, but Junhui likes to hear Wonwoo call him that. A lot. The older moves to kiss the other’s neck which the younger gladly bares.

“Safe word?”, Junhui breathed across his ears.

“Kermit.”, Wonwoo leans towards the warm gush of breath from Jun’s lips, the older laughed at his choice of safe words.

Junhui moves to situate himself conveniently between Wonwoo’s thighs, his hands brushing up and down his boyfriend’s sides. Wonwoo moans lower as Junhui sucks his Adam’s apple, his hands tangle with Junhui’s hair. Jun’s gray sweatpants rubs uncomfortably on Wonwoo’s dick.

“Uh, Daddy please take off your pants.”, the younger pleads.

His boyfriend pulls off of his whole body, “Are you telling me what to do?”, Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the commanding tone Junhui is using. Wonwoo scrambles for purchase, anything, just- he wants to be touched.

“Baby boy is supposed to listen to Daddy,”, Junhui pinches and pulls on his baby’s chin. Wonwoo’s dick twitches in delight at his boyfriend’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”, the younger softly answers. Junhui pulls up Wonwoo’s (his) sweater and throws it on the ground.

“Turn around and put your hands on the headboard.”, Junhui commands, pushing Wonwoo back. The autumn chill peppers Wonwoo’s body, his nipples and member erect in arousal. Junhui pushes on his back further, Wonwoo now in all fours, his ass exposed some more.

Slap. Wonwoo cried out. He remembers that one time Mingyu slapped Minghao’s ass during their threesome.

“This is your punishment,”, Jun growled as his hand soothed the cheek he just hit.

“For defying daddy,”, Slap.

“Understand that?”, Slap.

“Baby boy?”, Slap.

“Yes, yes Daddy.”, Another slap. “Baby boy is sorry.”, Wonwoo’s tears prick his eyes in sensitivity. His dick keeps on rubbing on the sheets every time he gets his ass slapped.

“Count.”, his Daddy sternly commanded.

“One,”, Wonwoo’s knees shake. The resonating slaps kept on coming and coming. The only pleasure he’s getting was the head of his dick rubbing on the sheets and the sensation caused by the spanks.

“Fourteen,”, the younger chokes out, holding tightly on the headboard. Junhui slaps him again, louder and stronger this time, Wonwoo could only moan as his dick brushes harshly on the sheets.

“I said count.”, his Daddy punctuates with a slap as loud and strong as the one before.

“Sixteen!”, his baby shouts, sock-clad legs almost giving out.

“Good boy.”, Junhui admires the art his hand imprinted all over Wonwoo’s ass, as he brushes his finger closer to Wonwoo’s hole, drawing circles around. Teasing his boyfriend further.

Wonwoo sobs out, his throat drying up. “Does my baby boy need water?”, Jun runs his hand up and down his baby’s back and ass.

“Y- yes please.”, Junhui bolts up to get his sub a glass of water. He takes Wonwoo’s hand and pulls him on the edge of the bed to drink. Jun sets the pitcher and glass on his desk as he turns back to his baby. “Can you still take it?”, Junhui brushes the stray tears in Wonwoo’s eyes and fixes his glasses properly.

“Yes, yes please.”, Wonwoo leans towards Junhui’s touch.

“Blow me.”, taking Wonwoo’s hand and sets it on his sweatpants. Wonwoo locks eyes with Junhui as he draws closer to his bellybutton, licking downwards.

“You know, Minghao likes doing this a lot, so I hope you like it Daddy”, Wonwoo explains as he mouths on his dick through his sweatpants. Wonwoo sucks on a hickey on Junhui’s abs as he slips his fingers through the cotton pants, pulling it down. Wonwoo pulls his Daddy on the bed to lean on the headboard, then he moves between his legs. “Show me baby. Better than Minghao.”, Wonwoo smiles at his daddy, leaning closer to his tight blue boxers. He licks tentatively on the wet spot forming, then looks at Junhui’s reaction. The older hisses as he pulls on Wonwoo’s hair which makes the sub moan loudly.

“You like that, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”, his baby smiles at him, his cheeks flushed. The younger proceeded to lick the outline of his dick some more, until he gave suction to where he thinks the tip is. Junhui bucks his hips at the sensation, tugging on Wonwoo’s hair lightly. His baby moved to his thighs and sucks a hickey.

“Baby, enough of the teasing.”, Junhui tugs up his hair. Wonwoo bites his lip as he slips his fingers in Junhui’s boxers and takes it off. Junhui’s dick erects proudly, long and thick. Wonwoo eagerly dives in to engulf the head with his mouth. Junhui noisily wails at Wonwoo’s warm, tight mouth, he pulls harder on Wonwoo’s hair. His baby closes his eyes and moans at the sensation of his hair being pulled. The vibrations travelled through Junhui’s body, his hips buck up as he forces Wonwoo down his member.

“Take it all like a good baby boy.”, Wonwoo coughs then he pulls back up.

“I’ll try again Daddy, I promise.”, Wonwoo pumps his Daddy’s dick with one hand. “You’re just so big,”, Wonwoo licks at the slit, Junhui bucking up again. “So so big, I can’t wait ‘till you’re inside me, Daddy.”, Wonwoo stares back at his Daddy who is looking down at him.

Then he dives down to deepthroat Junhui again. He hums softly as he lowers himself, never forgetting to lock eyes with Junhui.

“Just like that baby, oh my god.”, Junhui slowly guides Wonwoo as the other swallows him suddenly. Jun does his best to hold himself back so he won’t hurt Wonwoo. “You’re doing great baby boy. Doing great-“, then Junhui moans long and low as his baby bottoms up. Wonwoo holds for a few seconds then he goes back up quickly, precum and saliva coating his lips. He does it again for a few times, going up and down and massaging his Daddy’s balls. He goes up, both of his hands pump Junhui’s dick, “You like that, Daddy?”, Wonwoo purrs, slapping his right cheek with the cock on his hand. Jun tugs his hair harder, forcing Wonwoo to look up at him. He takes his baby’s hands and pulls him up to kiss him, their dicks brushing against each other. Junhui poked his tongue out and inserted it repeatedly in Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo opens his mouth in an O as he chases Junhui’s tongue. When he does, he sucks on it lightly, making his Daddy moan. Junhui moves away and clasps their hands, “Got lube?”, Wonwoo moves to pull something out of his desk then he plops in between his Daddy’s legs again. Jun carefully lies him down on the bed, hiking his knee-sock clad leg on his shoulder as he lowers down on Wonwoo.

“So beautiful.”, Junhui kisses the edge of Wonwoo’s sock, nibbling on the exposed thigh. Wonwoo’s hands scramble for purchase on the sheets as he grunts and moans. Junhui bites particularly hard on the junction of Wonwoo’s pelvis and thigh, causing his baby to howl in pleasure, his dick brushing Jun’s cheek. His daddy giggles at him, inserting the erected member in his mouth in one go. Wonwoo wails at the sensation burning and filling him. His toes curled as he tries to thrust into his Daddy’s mouth, only for Junhui to pin him down. Jun pulled up with swollen lips and then squeezed his dick, watching the precum come out of the slit. His daddy tongues at the juices as he pumps lube on his other hand. Jun grabs Wonwoo’s dick with slight pressure. The younger hiccups in the pleasure flaring in his abdomen, Junhui lightly scratching his slit with his nail. Wonwoo keened, feeling the precum and lube dripping down his balls to his hole. He feels a warm sensation on his hole, he looks down and sees Junhui licking him, tracing circular patterns with his tongue.

“Daddy, daddy”, Wonwoo chants as he feels Junhui try to insert his tongue in his ass, the older’s hand forming a tight circle around Wonwoo’s dick. The sub pants at all the pleasure from just Junhui’s tongue. Jun comes up as his finger circles around Wonwoo’s hole, then he inserts it slowly, his baby’s hands flailing.

“Hold your knees up, baby boy.”, Jun pushes and locks his baby’s arms around his knees, his ass exposed, all for him to see. Junhui smiles darkly, “You’re all mine today Wonwoo,”, his finger bottoms up, he moves it around until Wonwoo jolts from his position.

“Fuck yes Daddy, there, there.”, Junhui noses Wonwoo’s sock-clad knees as he feels the warm walls surrounding his fingers. Wonwoo can feel the long fingers penetrating him, filling his ass up. Junhui preps him with fervor, applying pressure on his boyfriend’s prostate, Wonwoo holds onto his thighs tightly as it tremble in pleasure, his eyes closing, tearing up.

“Sorry baby boy, I can’t wait anymore, I’m inserting two more fingers.”

“Okay Da-daddy, more please.”, his baby begs as he hiccups. Junhui bottoms up again and hits Wonwoo’s prostate, his baby crying out in pleasure. He moves his hand languidly on Wonwoo’s dick again, more precum leaking from the tip. Junhui sets a faster rhythm to his fingers.

“Daddy, I need you please,”, Wonwoo pleads “Need your big dick inside me.”, his glasses bunches higher his nose.

Junhui cannot wait either so he runs to his desk to pull out a packet of condom. He tears it open with his mouth, rolls it down his member then lathers it generously with lube.

“Ready to take me baby boy?”, Jun takes his baby’s knees and spreads it wider. Wonwoo draped his hands on Junhui’s toned back.

“Yes, yes please.”

“Still remember the safe word?”

“Yes, Daddy.”, the sub nods obediently, swallowing in anticipation.

Junhui moves to enter Wonwoo slowly. The younger throws his head back as his Daddy moves to suck on his neck. His dick was only halfway in, “Daddy fuck me harder, please.”, Wonwoo begs through the tears.

“Can my baby boy take it?”

“Yes Daddy, baby boy can take your dick, plea-“, then with one thrust, he bottoms in on Wonwoo. The younger scratches his back harshly, leaving red marks on its wake. Junhui relishes on the warmth surrounding him, caressing Wonwoo’s legs up and down. Waiting for Wonwoo’s signal.

“Daddy, move, please. Fuck me harder.”, his baby’s glasses fogs with his breath and tears. He kisses Wonwoo again as he slowly starts to set a harsh pace. Skin slapping skin can be heard throughout the whole room. Wonwoo’s whines and moans, trapped in Junhui’s mouth. Wonwoo was fucking thankful for Junhui being a dancer, he hits all the right places, hits his prostate right on. Wonwoo’s dick bounces in between their abdomens, leaking with precum, tracing down Junhui’s tummy. The fire building up within him, rising faster. Then suddenly, Junhui slows down. Agonizingly. Slow.

“Daddy,”, Wonwoo groans as Junhui rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s. Junhui’s thrust were deliberate and lingering, stretching Wonwoo to his limit.

“So full, Daddy. So full.”, Wonwoo’s knees were still up in the air, Junhui grabs Wonwoo’s dick to pump it slowly.

“Do you want to come, baby boy?”

“Yes, please”, Wonwoo purred then Junhui sharply thrusts up again. The older flips their position, he sits back on the headboard. The sub cries as his prostate was hit straight on with the movement.

“Ride me, baby boy.”, Wonwoo could only nod as he drapes his one arm on Junhui’s shoulders. His other hand on his knees to support him. He tries going up first, then he lets gravity pull him down. The change in position made going down hit his prostate straight on. Wonwoo groans long as he starts to bounce up and down Junhui’s lap. Jun just stares at Wonwoo’s blissed out face, the warmth engulfing him slowly burning hotter and hotter. His hand moves back to his baby’s ass. A loud slap echoes. Wonwoo wantonly cries out.

“I’m gonna cum, baby boy’s gonna cum. Fuck.”, Jun’s dick slightly twitches inside Wonwoo, as he hits his boyfriend’s prostate again. Junhui kepts on slapping Wonwoo’s ass, his boyfriend riding him gracefully. Slap.

Wonwoo comes untouched in between their chests. Junhui continued to fuck Wonwoo’s ass, chasing for his climax when the younger could no longer bounce.

“Cum for me Daddy, cum on my face please.”, Wonwoo sucks on his middle finger as he locks stares with Junhui. His daddy thrusted up again and again. Junhui pulls out, removing the condom. His dick still red and erected as he pulls Wonwoo’s face in front of his dick. He pumps harshly on his dick as Wonwoo gives his head kitten licks.

“Baby boy wants to taste Daddy’s cum please.”, Wonwoo breaths out as he looks up. Jun cums when Wonwoo licked the head again, streaks of white shooting in Wonwoo’s mouth. Some landing on his glasses, cheeks. A sliver dripping down Wonwoo’s nose. His baby has his eyes closed, mouth opening to receive his Daddy’s cum. Wonwoo gave one last lick to the head as he props himself back. He swipes a hand on the cum on his nose and sucks on it, his legs all wide and open.

“Minghao?”, he says.

Junhui scrambles for his phone in his sweatpants and takes photos of Wonwoo’s cum-stained body. Wonwoo showed a sexually blissed out pose. The middle finger in his mouth moves to encircle his puffy hole, his knee-sock clad legs spread wide open, his soft cock lying limp. Then Junhui draws closer to swipe the come on his chest, inserting his thumb in Wonwoo’s mouth for another close-up pose.

“God, Jeon Wonwoo, you’re going to kill me.”, Jun says as he embraces Wonwoo closer for post-coital cuddles.

“How come you know a lot about this dynamic?”, Wonwoo sucks a hickey on his shoulder blade. Jun blushes furiously, “You said you’ve never been in a relationship but how come you know a lot?”, the younger bites on Jun’s collarbone making the older yelp. Warm tongue soothes the bite, “You even asked for a safe word. Interesting.”, Wonwoo leans back to admire his art on Jun’s body. “Let’s say I’ve been listening and doing my research a lot?”, Jun smiles hoping that his explanation would be more than enough. Wonwoo takes off his glasses, “Tell you what? Baby boy can handle three rounds.”, he sets the glasses on the bedside table then he pushes Jun down on the bed. Junhui rushes to send the photo to Minghao and Mingyu, feeling Wonwoo crawl down to suck his dick back to life.

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

 

“why did u send a telepathic thought of wonu sucking u >”

“:c”

“we goin home asap”

“see you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to the wonhuigyuhao gc who bears with my delusional analysis thank you so much for being supportive people i appreciate it a lot
> 
> the past few days have been really rough for everybody despite the christmas season. i hope that everybody finds their reason to be happy every day.
> 
> i wish everybody happier days ahead!
> 
> DON'T FORGET TO SMILE!

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write drabbles in this AU? How about my previous fic? Should I write more about them? Your comments are highly appreciated! I really love it whenever all of you comment even if it is just a short one! Constructive criticisms are also welcome. To those who commented in my previous fic, thank you very much! You don't know how much all of you made my day! I will do my best to become a better writer! BTW, I have this weird fanfic tendencies where I write two stories and then leave them back when I still use Wattpad and AFF. I hope I get to write more after this, that is if you all still want more. :-) Thank you so much for reading everybody! Have a nice day and DON'T FORGET TO SMILE!
> 
> P.S. I'm meeting SEVENTEEN in a week aaaaah I'm so excited!


End file.
